When A Casanova Loves
by smylealong2k
Summary: Yi Jung is a consummate Casanova. Ga Eul is a simple girl. An accident brought the two together and that started an epic story of friendship, love, pain and betrayal that spanned over six years.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gu Jun Pyo hated New York. Although teeming with humans, NewYork had always seemed a little cold to this young plutocrat. The 25 years old heir of Shinwha Group much preferred the soft warmth of his home town Seoul. The people there seemed much friendlier, compared to the ones in New York who always seemed in a hurry. While he couldn't deny that this bustling metropolis had its own charm and could be very beautiful, but given a choice, he would pick up Seoul over New York any day.

Seoul housed fond memories of his childhood and youth spent with his best friends and brothers, the F4; the surgeon, musician and grandson of Seoul former president and owner of a football team Yoon Ji Hoo, the owner of the Song Sun Mi construction company and the boss of the most powerful Mafia gang of Seoul Song Woo Bin and the world famous potter and owner of the Woo Sung Museum, So Yi Jung. The F4 were rightly called the princes of Seoul, the modern day royalty. Jun Pyo smiled faintly as he recalled the faces of his beloved friends.

He loved the very air of Seoul, because it was the air that she breathed - his high-school sweetheart and now his wife, Geum Jan Di. He had another five days to go before he could go back to Seoul, to his friends and his wife who was now four months pregnant.

His car moved a few inches and stopped again at a red light, electing yet another long suffering sigh from Jun Pyo. Another thing that he hated about New York was its traffic. He had been sitting in the car for past forty-five minutes and his car had barely moved a mile. He wanted to pull out his hair, or teeth, depending on which one would provide him more entertainment. The good thing was that he wasn't the one driving. Clicking in annoyance he brought out his cell phone and started to play a game, but without Jan Di constant chatter or Woo Bin's smart ass comments or Yi Jung's jibes or Ji Hoo's smirks, even the game was boring. He clamped his phone shut and rotated his neck to relieve it of the crick it was beginning to develop. It was then that he spotted her.

His phone fell from his hand as his jaw dropped open. There she was, right in front of his car, attempting to cross the road. Pure shock had paralyzed his body but his eyes followed her as she moved away from him and towards the side walk and away from him.

"Shit!" he muttered as he flung the door open and started to run.

"Young Master!" the harried driver screamed after him but Jun Pyo was too preoccupied to listen.

As he ran over to the side walk, ignoring the honking cars, he kept muttering a fervent prayer in his mind. He hadn't seen her in a while and she had definitely changed, but he was fairly sure it was her. He wouldn't make that mistake. She was far too important for that.

He roughly pushed the crowd as he made his way towards the petite woman who continued to walk, apparently quite at ease with the sea of people that surrounded her. Jun Pyo didn't have her experience of navigating through this throng and it took him a while, but all the time he kept his eyes fixed on her black hair and grey coat. But where he lacked in skill, he made up in built. His legs were longer than hers so he covered ground faster than her and therefore it wasn't long before he caught up to her. Without thinking about what anyone would think or how she would react, he grabbed her hand.

She whirled around, her eyes wide and swung her hand-bag at him with all her might. One advantage of being married to Jan Di was that he had become an expert at dodging flying attacks and he had no problem avoiding this one either.

"Yah!" he screamed in Korean, "Who do you think you're hitting?"

Blood drained from her face as recognition settled in, "J- J – Jun Pyo?"

He grinned, "Long time, no see, Chu Ga Eul."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shinwha was a prestigious school. It was said that whenever someone was enrolled in the school, their future was almost guaranteed. The same campus housed schools ranging from kindergarten to the University. Although originally opened just for the elite, a lawsuit had forced the school to open a few seats for the monetarily less privileged. The incident had occurred a couple of years ago when a student had been refused admission in the school because his family wasn't rich enough. Depressed the student had committed suicide and it had resulted in marched protests and Shinwha's name was dragged to the muck. Like sharks, lawyers had swooped in for the kill and had filed cases.

Shinwha was not outdone. In a brilliant move it had declared that each year, two seats would be opened for the commoners. The students would be selected based on an exam and they would be given scholarships to support their education. After that news, the lawyers and the lawsuit had mysteriously disappeared and the public outcry was reduced to nothing.

It was thanks to this scholarship that the two friends Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul found themselves there. Neither of the girls had really wanted to apply but the Geums and the Chus had been family friends and it seemed that the parents had gotten their heads together and hatched a plan and submitted the applications on their behalf. A lot of fighting, grumbling and scowling had followed but in the end the girls had to give in and give their tests. Neither of them had expected to get a seat, both of them had been surprised.

That morning, the two friends were riding their bicycles to the school when Jan Di's phone started ringing. Ga Eul hadn't noticed that her friend had stopped and kept going, continuing the conversation they were having. When she didn't receive a response, Ga Eul turned around to look for Jan Di. In her attempts to see her friend, she hadn't realized that she had veered off the bicycle lane and had moved on to the car lane. A loud honk brought her to her senses but before she could apply brake or move away from there, the car hit her, causing her to fall.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di screamed.

Momentarily disoriented, Ga Eul blinked the stars she was seeing. To her intense annoyance though, the hideous orange car that had hit her, merely backed a little, changed lanes and started to speed up. Thoroughly peeved she stood up and yelled "OYE!"

The car screeched to a halt. It smoothly backed up and stopped next to her. A young, smartly dressed man was at the driver's seat. He flashed a cocky grin as he asked, "Were you calling me, beautiful one?"

Ga Eul seethed at the condescension in his tone, "Yes! What kind of a person hits someone and zooms off without so much as an apology?"

Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Ga Eul knew that he had raised an eyebrow, "Might I point out that it was you who veered off your lane?"

"But you hit me," she persisted, "look at what you've done!" she held her arms apart to emphasise the state of her uniform.

The man took off his sunglasses and slowly and very deliberately ran his eyes over Ga Eul's body, making her shiver. Not one to be easily intimidated, she lifted her chin stubbornly and faced his rather lascivious examination unflinchingly.

"Oh I see I haven't done much," he replied with obvious mirth, "Although I would very much like to. Think you'll let me?"

It took Ga Eul a few seconds to realize what he was talking about and her face turned red with outrage. "YOU JERK!" she screamed.

The man chuckled heartily as he put on his glasses and drove off. Ga Eul was left sputtering angrily. Jan Di came up to her and said, "Wasn't that one of the F4?"

Ga Eul nodded, "So Yi Jung, I believe. He really lives up to his reputation; player of the first order and rotten to the core. Aaahhh!"

She picked up her cycle, relieved to find that it wasn't damaged and rode to the school, still seething.

* * *

"Yo, Yi Jung," Woo Bin snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, "What's the joke buddy? Let us in."

Yi Jung's smile widened, "I met someone very amusing today, was just reliving the encounter."

"You've been chucking to yourself the whole time," Jun Pyo stated, "Who was so funny?"

"Oh just some girl! Quite unlike any I've seen actually," he answered.

Jun Pyo scoffed, "I should've known it's a girl. What do you see in them anyway? They're all annoying, boring and sentimental."

"Jun Hee would be very interested in that particular statement," Ji Hoo said quietly.

"Yah! Don't bring my noona into this," Jun Pyo snapped.

"So tell us more about this girl," Woo Bin urged.

Yi Jung grinned as Jun Pyo got up and walked over to the video game console, completely uninterested in the topic. "I hit her with my car," he answered, refusing to give any further details.

"How romantic," Ji Hoo said sarcastically.

The other two laughed and soon the girl was forgotten by the rest. Yi Jung however couldn't stop thinking about her. Before her, he had never met a girl who had been completely unfazed by the fact that he was one of the F4. Not only that, she had also resisted his million dollar smile and had unabashedly stood her ground even when he had raked his eyes over her body and made a very provocative remark. He had noticed that she had been hurt, her knee had been scraped and was bleeding, but you wouldn't know it from her expression.

In his experience, most girls would have started to cry or fuss about the injured knee or the ruined dress. If not that, they would have been simpering and acting coy in front of him, blushing furiously at his examination. Some would even tell him that they were willing to let him do anything he wished with them. Not this girl though. She had maintained a certain dignity in front of him that he wasn't used to seeing. He was determined to break it. He had briefly thought that maybe she had not known who he was but dismissed the thought. She was clearly wearing Shinwha's uniform; she had to have known who he was.

And she had still faced him head-on. Off late he had been growing bored of his usual conquests. There was no challenge or thrill involved. Things had been too easy. Now Yi Jung's interest was aroused. He loved solving puzzles and this one seemed promising.

The predator had found a new prey.

* * *

Ga Eul was sitting in the library, copying notes for her friend who was sick. Other than Jan Di there was only one person in Shinwha that Ga Eul could call a friend and that was Park Min Jee. Her attention was diverted when she caught the whiff of expensive cologne. Not that it was rare in Shinwha, but Ga Eul associated people with smell, and this was a new scent. She looked up to see who it was and then did a double take. So Yi Jung was sitting in front of her with his trademark smug grin. Seeing him up close, Ga Eul had to admit that he was devastatingly handsome. Added to that was that killer smile. It was enough to make a girl go weak in the knees. Too bad his personality was abhorrent.

Ignoring him, Ga Eul bent her head and continued to write.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked.

She looked around to wonder who he was talking to and realized it was her, "Why do want to know?"

"I'm So Yi Jung," he answered, as if that explained everything.

"Yes I know," Ga Eul answered evenly.

"And I'm asking your name," he replied.

She looked at him wondering if he was somehow mentally challenged "I heard you the first time. But you never answered my question, why do you want to know my name?"

So Yi Jung smiled brightly and leaned forward, completely disregarding the fact that they were in a library, "If a man wants to pursue a woman, he needs to know her name at the very least."

"P- p- pursue?" Ga Eul squeaked, "Are you completely out of your mind? Look here, I'm not one of your playthings, alright! Get this ridiculous notion out of your head and go chase the girls you normally associate with. Leave me alone."

Yi Jung chuckled, not the least bit deterred, "Feisty. I like that."

"Go away," Ga Eul groaned and returned to writing. She had a bad feeling about this conversation.

Suddenly the notebook she was writing on was snatched from under her hand, "Hey!" she lunged to grab it but Yi Jung leaned backwards as he read the name on the book. With a smirk he tossed it back to her and stood up.

"See you around Park Min Jee," he gave her a mock salute and walked away.

"Hey," Ga Eul called at the retreating back, "That's not my name."

He didn't hear her as he left the library.

* * *

Two days later the F4 sat in their lounge, watching the live feed from a camera, installed specifically for Yi Jung's next move. His object of interest was in front of her locker, chatting with a couple of friends.

"So, who's the girl?" Woo Bin asked.

"The one with the long black hair," he replied with a smile.

"Looks nothing like the girls you normally go after," Ji Hoo commented.

"Yes, very plain vanilla," Woo Bin added.

"Time for change, I guess," Yi Jung replied.

As they watched, a boy approached the three girls with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Park Min Jee," he called out nervously. All the three girls whirled around to look at him. The crowd around them had fallen silent as well.

"Park Min Jee," the boy repeated, "Compliments from So Yi Jung."

The crowd around them went "Whooo!" as a girl with shoulder length curly black hair stepped forward and accepted the bouquet looking nervous and confused.

In the lounge, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were laughing their hearts out as Yi Jung sat up in his couch, "What is he doing? Who's he giving the bouquet to?"

It was then that he noticed a very devilish smile on the face of his target. He smirked slightly as he realized what had just happened. He remembered thinking that the name 'Park Min Jee' didn't quite suit her and now he understood why. He would have to try some other means to find her name. This game was getting really interesting.

Woo Bin was busy making fun of his friend's failure while Ji Hoo was still chuckling and Yi Jung was trying to formulate a new plan. None of them noticed an unusually quiet Jun Pyo, whose eyes were fixed on the TV screen.

* * *

Jan Di was having an ice cream as she was walking along the courtyard. Ga Eul had gym and Min Jee was extremely flustered having received the bouquet and had hidden herself in the girl's room. Jan Di had tried to get her out, but Min Jee had insisted that she had had enough attention to last her for the day. She didn't want to go out again. Understanding her need to stay alone, Jan Di had stepped out and was walking quietly, enjoying her ice cream.

"Hey," a voice called out.

With a frown she turned around to see the leader of F4, Gu Jun Pyo walking towards her. Since there was no one else in the courtyard, at least not in hearing range, she assumed he was calling her. Wondering what she could possibly do for the spoilt brat, Jan Di waited.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Confused, she looked at him for a moment "Geum Jan Di, why?"

"No reason," he snapped and walked away.

"Eh?"

* * *

Ga Eul stepped out of the gym and was headed towards the showers when she smelled the now familiar cologne. She spun on her heels to find him leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, studying her with an amused smile on his lips.

"Won't you tell me your name?" he asked in a low husky voice. She believed that it was the voice he used when he wanted to seduce women. She didn't want to let him know that it was very effective. It was making her skin tingle.

Ignoring her baser reaction to his practiced moves Ga Eul smiled with mock sweetness, "And miss the chance of watching you make a complete fool of yourself? No way!"

He sighed gently and pushed himself off of the wall, "I have other means of finding it out, you know."

"I would not be surprised," she replied.

"But I want you to tell me," he had bridged the gap between them and was now almost intruding into her personal space. While every instinct screamed at her to step back, Ga Eul stood resolutely, not looking away from him and give him the satisfaction of a win. Even at such proximity, he was immaculate.

"That won't happen," she answered.

"Oh it will," he drawled lazily as he raised a hand to gently play with a strand of her hair, "Believe me it will. You will tell me your name and you will yield. It's just a matter of time."

Her heart was beating so loudly she was almost certain that he could hear it. Ga Eul curled her toes trying to curb the onslaught her hormones were raging on her. It absolutely wouldn't do to show him any weakness.

"Strawberry," he murmured, "How very girly. Well, beautiful stranger, I will see you around."

She stood rooted at her spot, calming her breathing, as he walked away, seemingly unaffected.

* * *

As soon as he was out of her sight, Yi Jung ducked into an empty class room and shut the door behind him, sliding against it. _What the hell was that? _

He was not a stranger to girls, but none had quite affected him this way. Something about the girl had set his blood on fire. He had felt a strange and unaccountable pull. Something about her had reminded him of Eun Jae and he didn't like that. He hadn't thought of her for years, so why was he thinking of her now?

He gave himself a mental shake and stood up. He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself. Brushing his clothes, Yi Jung walked out, looking like the picture of confidence. No one had witnessed his minor detour from his usual calm and composed self.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week had gone by and Ga Eul hadn't heard a thing from Yi Jung. She was fairly certain that he had gotten bored and moved on and she knew she should be thankful for it. But she often found herself thinking about the strange encounter outside the gym. Why had he set her heart beating at a crazy rate?

Regardless of how charming he was, Ga Eul was determined not to let him get to her. She constantly reminded herself that beneath that shiny exterior lay a core that was blacker than the blackest night. All she had to do was remind herself of the first meeting and her temper would instantly flare. That's who he was and she'd do well to remember it.

"Ga Eul!" a soft voice interrupted her musing. She turned to find Min Jee skipping towards her with a broad smile. Ga Eul barely had the time to register the fact that off late Min Jee seemed in very high spirits when the girl her arms and spun her in a wide circle.

"Min Jee!" Ga Eul said laughing, "What happened?"

"I did it!" Min Jee said grinning broadly.

Ga Eul was confused, "Did what?"

"Told him!" Min Jee was blushing furiously, "My long time crush! I just told him that I love him."

Ga Eul's eyes lit up as she said, "And? What did he say?"

Min Jee laughed nervously, "I don't know really. I … I just wrote it all in a letter and gave it to him. But I have reasons to believe that he will accept my love."

Ga Eul grinned, "Oh! Wow! And who's he? Do I know him?"

Min Jee had barely opened her mouth to answer when a loud squeal distracted the two of them. Both of them turned to see So Yi Jung striding towards them with an easy smile on his face. Min Jee flushed as Ga Eul groaned inwardly.

"Hello beautiful stranger," he said once he approached them.

"What do you want?" Ga Eul snapped.

Yi Jung's smile widened, "A cup of coffee with you maybe?"

"I don't like coffee and even more importantly, I don't like you," she answered, ignoring the pit in her stomach.

Yi Jung chuckled, "I know. I didn't make a very good first impression did I?"

"First?" Ga Eul said acerbically, "How about the second and third ones? How about the one you're making now? You think they're good?"

He threw back his head and laughed, "You're really something else. Fine! No coffee then. I can at least have your name, right? That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"Chu Ga Eul," a voice answered before Ga Eul could respond.

Ga Eul glared daggers at Min Jee, who was looking at him with a very strange expression on her face. Yi Jung smiled widely as he turned towards her and said, "Why thank you miss. Your contribution will not be forgotten."

Min Jee nodded slowly, unable to say anything at the face of _that_ smile and Ga Eul's heart went out to her. She was no longer angry at her friend for blurting out her name, instead felt sorry for her that she had to be an unsuspecting audience to So Yi Jung's antics. Meanwhile Yi Jung had turned to face her.

"Although it didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to, but I still got your name. So I win round 1, right?" his eyes were twinkling.

"Not quite," Ga Eul countered, surprisingly enjoying the banter, "The deal was that I was to tell my name. I didn't. So I win."

He pretended to consider it, "You do have a point. So I guess this one's a draw then."

"You're one sore loser," she responded, unable to stop a small twitch of her lips.

"Hold it!" he said suddenly, quite dramatically, "I see the shadow of a smile! That can't be good. It may lead to me winning the second bit of the deal. Now you wouldn't want to yield so easily, would you? Or are you acknowledging a defeat already?"

She scoffed, "In your dreams So Yi Jung."

He winked at her and said, "So long then Chu Ga Eul. Wait for my next move."

Inadvertently Ga Eul found herself smiling at his overly dramatic gestures. Shaking her head she started to walk towards her class. She didn't notice the look of pure hatred and loathing that she was receiving from Min Jee.

* * *

Yi Jung walked into the F4 lounge with a small smile playing on his lips. The only other occupant, Ji Hoo, was napping while soft jazz music played in the background. Briefly Yi Jung marvelled at the man's capability to nap anywhere. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. As he settled down on the couch, Ji Hoo, his eyes still firmly closed, spoke up, "You have a letter."

"Huh?"

The musician pointed at an envelope lying on the table. It was a light pink envelope with red hearts drawn all over it. Yi Jung suppressed a groan, he knew what was coming. He picked up the envelope and immediately his olfactory senses were overwhelmed by the cloying smell of perfume. He opened the letter and scanned through it. With a sigh he crumpled it and lobbed it over to the trash can.

Woo Bin who had walked in just in time to see Yi Jung chuck the letter asked "What was that?"

"Same old, same old. Gushing declaration of love," he answered flatly.

"If you're so bored with them, why read?" Ji Hoo asked now wide awake.

Yi Jung shrugged, "Call it an obsessive compulsive thing. I keep thinking that maybe this one is different. Maybe this one will make it worthwhile."

Woo Bin raised his eyebrows, "Woo man! You sound wistful. Could it be that our Casanova is looking for true love?"

Yi Jung scoffed, "True love my foot! I'm looking for entertainment. Anything that is different from the rest. I'm looking for challenges. Someone who'll not be like every other female I know."

"That's why you're going after plain vanilla?" Woo Bin asked.

He nodded, "She amuses me. Something I've not experienced in a while." _Not since Eun Jae_. He added mentally.

Woo Bin nodded in understanding, "So you found out her name?"

Yi Jung smiled, "Of course I have," Not wanting to delve how he found out the name, he diverted the topic, "Where's Jun Pyo by the way?"

Ji Hoo shrugged, "The guy's been behaving strangely off late. I haven't seen him all day."

Woo Bin chuckled, "I saw him. He was hiding behind a bush."

"What?" both of them chorused.

"Why would he be hiding behind a bush?" Yi Jung asked perplexed.

Prince Song shrugged, "Beats me. What I can say though is that he has no future as a spy."

"What could possibly make the great Gu Jun Pyo hide behind a bush? Jun Hee noona isn't in town is she?"

Woo Bin shook his head as Ji Hoo said, "No she isn't. But I think you're right in a way."

"Eh?" the other two asked.

"I think the cause is a girl," Ji Hoo answered.

The other two exchanged sceptical glances but decided to let the matter be.

* * *

Ga Eul was at the porridge shop where she and Jan Di worked part-time as a waitress. She was busy cleaning the table when she spotted Jan Di's face.

"Jan Di," she called her, "Why the long face?"

"Ga Eul," Jan Di looked at her with the face that meant that she was troubled, "Something weird is happening to me."

Since the porridge shop was empty, Ga Eul dragged Jan Di over to a table and sat her down, "Tell me."

"I've been receiving gifts," Jan Di answered slowly.

Ga Eul was nonplussed, "Gifts?"

"Yes, expensive gifts. I don't know who's giving them so I can't even return them."

"Oooh!" Ga Eul said giggling, "Somebody has a secret admirer!"

Jan Di gave Ga Eul a playful push, "Yah! Ga Eul, I'm freaking out here and you're exulting?"

Ga Eul laughed a little, "So what kind of gifts?"

Jan Di dug into her handbag and brought out a velvet box. Inside lay a beautiful pendant and earrings. The pendant had a mother of pearl teardrop outlined with a diamond crusted hoop, hanging on a silver chain. The earrings were identical to the pedant, only smaller.

"Oh Jan Di," Ga Eul gasped, "That's beautiful!"

"Yes," Jan Di's face was twisted in a grimace, "But these are real diamonds. The pears are real too. And the chain is platinum. I had a jeweller examine them. Do you know what that means?"

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide, "It… it means it costs more than my house!"

"Exactly!" Jan Di said weakly, "If I had to have a secret admirer, why couldn't he give me something normal? Something like chocolates or flowers? Why this?"

The two girls sat there, chewing their lips, unsure of what to do with the preposterously expensive little trinket that had fallen into Jan Di's lap.

* * *

Prince Song was used to people being at his beck and call. He had always had a clique of servants and subordinates to cater to his every whim and fancy. However, occasionally, Woo Bin found it all to be very stifling and found himself seeking solitude. That day, in search of isolation, Woo Bin's feet had taken him to the terrace of their school. He walked to the rampart and hoisted himself over it. Carefully balancing himself on it, he spread his arms out and breathed deeply. It was exhilarating. He had been doing this from a very young age and till date, the thrill was unparalleled. It made him feel like he was the king of the world. Slowly his lips started to break into a smile. He loved this place.

"Oh hello!" a voice interrupted him.

Irritated he turned to face the person who had dared interrupt him. He found himself looking at a pretty girl with short cropped hair, staring at him bug eyed. He recognized her to be Ha Jae Kyung, his junior. For some reason, she was nicknamed monkey. Without dignifying her with any sort of response, he turned his face away from her.

"Listen… what's your name? Song… Song Woo Bing, right? Look…"

_Woo Bing?_ Annoyed he turned his face just a little, "Bin. Woo Bin. Not Woo Bing."

"Yeah, sorry," she said not sounding the last bit apologetic, "Look if you're planning on jumping, then let me tell you that it's a very bad idea. You might end up breaking your spine and be paralyzed for your life. Depending on people for everything, even to pee and poo…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Woo Bin interrupted, firmly banishing the mental image she had brought on.

"I'm trying to talk you out of suicide."

Woo Bin's face grew serious, "Suicide? Who's committing suicide?"

"You are."

He was completely flummoxed, "I am? How come I wasn't aware of it?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not that I know of it."

She looked a little uncomfortable but continued nonetheless, "Then what were you doing on the parapet?"

"Just admiring the view," he answered, his mischievous side took over and he smoothly added, "Although I'm wondering which view is better. The one on my back or the one I'm looking at."

Most girls would have been very flustered at this comment, few would have blushed and said a polite thank you, fewer still would have laughed it off calling his bluff but what Jae Kyung did definitely surprised him. She whirled around and looked up and down at the water tank behind her, "Why would you like the water tank more than the view of the city?"

Woo Bin gaped at her for a while completely stumped. Then he jumped down the rampart and walked over to her, "I think I'm beginning to understand why you're nicknamed monkey. I was talking about you, you idiot, not the water tank."

He expected some sort of reaction, some girlish antics but instead she said, "Oh ok, yeah that makes more sense."

"You," Woo Bin said peering closely at her face, "Are you alright? I mean are you normal?"

She looked at him quizzically and took a step back, "You're very strange. I'm going."

Before Woo Bin could say anything, she walked away from him. The F4 prince shook his head and walked out of the terrace, his need for privacy forgotten.

* * *

Three days later, Ga Eul and Jan Di were slipping notes at each other, as the teacher droned on about something that neither of them was listening to. Jan Di had received yet another expensive gift from her secret admirer. If that weren't a cause of worry in itself, Min Jee had suddenly started giving them the cold shoulder. She would still talk to Jan Di occasionally but whenever Ga Eul came over, Min Jee would simply turn around and walk away. Ga Eul was hurt, confused and a little irritated.

_Did Min Jee tell you anything?_ Ga Eul's not asked Jan Di.

_No. I asked but she refuses to tell me. She says it doesn't concern me._ Jan Di passed the answer.

_I wish she would at least tell me so that I can apologize._ Ga Eul responded.

_Talk to her. Find her, corner her and talk._ Jan Di advised.

Ga Eul nodded. Just then the bell signalled the end of the class and both the girls picked up their books. Chattering animatedly amongst themselves the two of them started walking towards the lunch hall, just as they were about to step into the courtyard, someone called Jan Di aside.

"Go on Ga Eul, keep a seat for me," Jan Di said as she turned to face her classmate.

With a shrug Ga Eul stepped into the courtyard.

* * *

In the F4 lounge, Yi Jung watched with bated breath as Ga Eul stepped into the courtyard only to be drowned by rose petals. Everyone around her started to clap and cheer as the girl stood shell shocked. Woo Bin whooped while Jun Pyo mumbled something about smooth tricks and Ji Hoo smiled. Yi Jung was feeling fairly pleased because he had outdone himself. The elation lasted for about twelve seconds before Ga Eul started to sneeze. Her friend ran over, screaming something about being allergic to roses. By the time her friend and another girl had brushed off all the petals from Ga Eul, she was in a bad shape. She continued to sneeze and her face had started to swell. Yi Jung sat in his couch with a look of pure horror. The remaining F3 were laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh boy!" Woo Bin said in English wiping his tears, "Where this girl is concerned, your luck seems to have deserted you."

Yi Jung hid his face in his hand, not wanting to show his mortification to his friends.

Jun Pyo was giggling, "It was an impressive move I must say. I mean landing the girl in hospital, what could be more romantic that that?"

"Hitting her with your car?" Ji Hoo supplied helpfully.

"Or giving the bouquet to the wrong girl, right in front of her?" Woo Bin added.

"Shut up!" Yi Jung grumbled. He waited till their mirth subsided and then asked, "I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

The other three nodded sagely.

* * *

Ga Eul was lying on the bed reading a book. Although she hadn't gone into an anaphylactic shock; but her body had reacted severely enough. Her body had swollen; she had thrown up several times and had sneezed so badly that her vocal chords had started to sound hoarse. It was fortunate that the nurse at Shinwha had an antihistamine in stock and had administered it immediately. Since the incident had occurred in Shinwha, the school had agreed to pay for the treatment and insisted that she stayed in the hospital overnight.

Her parents had been informed. Her mom had wanted to stay with her, but Ga Eul had been firm that she would do just fine. It had taken quite a bit of cajoling but her mother had finally given up and left her. The visiting hours had passed and Ga Eul was waiting for dinner.

A soft knock sounded on her door. Thinking that it was her food she asked them to come in, without looking up from the book which was extremely interesting. The door opened and someone walked in. Absorbed in the book she said, "Keep the food here please."

A soft laugh made her look up and she gasped, "You?"

So Yi Jung bowed slightly, "Your culprit is here for his punishment."

"What?" she croaked, "And the visiting hours are over. How can you be here?"

"Nothing is impossible for the F4. Besides, I'm the one who poured those damn petals over you. So … I should be a man and take the punishment, right?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" she laughed slightly.

"Well, you're in obvious discomfort. You must be angry," he started slowly.

She laughed and pointed at the chair next to her, "No I'm not."

Yi Jung was about to sit when he paused half way through, "You're not?"

"No," she answered.

"How can you not be angry?" he asked looking genuinely puzzled, "You're in the hospital because of me."

"I'm not angry," Ga Eul said, "At least not for inadvertently triggering my allergy. Although, I am mad at you for embarrassing me publicly."

Yi Jung smiled as he finally sat down, "I'm not going to apologize for that. You were being showered with attention, every girl deserves that."

"Is that what you say to every girl you chase after?"

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I don't chase after girls, girls chase after me."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "Ah yes, how did I make such a mistake? Apologies, your highness."

Yi Jung laughed and held up a package, "I got you food. I hear hospital food is pretty bland and tasteless."

Ga Eul smiled slightly, "I can't take this Yi Jung."

"Consider this to be my apology," he said softly, his face sincere, "I felt pretty rotten after I saw you being led away from the school. Even though you're not angry, but it doesn't change the fact that you're in the hospital because of me."

As Yi Jung busied himself getting the food, Ga Eul watched him with a small smile on her face. He had ditched his usual suits in favour of a leather jacket, polo shirt and denims, but he was still unbelievably handsome. Seeing him here, getting food for her, asking for an apology and generally being nice made her wonder that maybe there was more to him than just the rich Casanova. She wondered that if he hadn't been the womanizer that he was, then maybe …

"Am I that handsome?" his voice cut in, without looking at her.

Instantly flustered, Ga Eul blinked a couple of times to see him smiling his dimpled smile, "You're so full of yourself."

He held out a bowl of pasta at her, "I took the liberty of asking your mother what your favourite food was."

"You did WHAT?" Ga Eul asked wide-eyed.

"I asked your mother what you liked the most. She said you loved pasta," he answered calmly.

"You…," Ga Eul didn't know whether to be pleased or offended or embarrassed. Unsure of the appropriate reaction, she settled for taking the bowl from his hands. In the process their fingers touched and instantly both felt a strange jolt of electricity. Ga Eul busied herself in eating the pasta while Yi Jung glanced at his hand surreptitiously, wondering what that was.

Casting around for a topic to fill in the awkward slice, she chose the obvious, "So, pottery. What made you choose pottery?"

Instantly his demeanour changed as a gentle smile played on his lips, "I didn't choose pottery, It chose me. I started to play with clay by the time I was about fourteen months old. My first clay model was at the age of four. The rest, as they say, is history."

"You love your craft, don't you?" she asked.

"No," Yi Jung answered, "My craft is the reason I live. It's my air. What about you? Do you love something so much that you can't live without it?"

Ga Eul thought for a moment, "No. At least, not yet. "

"I sense a 'but' there."

Ga Eul shook her head. It was a dream really, but off late she had started to seriously think about it. She hadn't spoken about it to anyone, not even Jan Di. However, she wanted to tell him about it. Before she could delve deeper into the reason why she wanted to tell him she found herself talking, "I want to help children with learning disabilities."

Yi Jung's hand stopped in mid-air with pasta dangling off his fork.

"I know it's stupid," Ga Eul hurried to cover her embarrassment, "I mean I'm studying in Shinwha, people would expect so much from me but…"

"Ga Eul," he interrupted in a firm voice, "If that's where your heart lies, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides, why would you think it's foolish? It's a very noble idea. So what if you study in Shinwha?"

Ga Eul stopped eating and stared at him, "But… but… people expect…"

Yi Jung's eyes darkened and his voice grew thicker, "All your life people will tell you that living a certain way is acceptable and what you're expected to do. But trust me, if you live your life trying to make others happy, you'll end up being very unhappy."

Ga Eul had the nagging suspicion that somehow he was speaking about himself. The two of them fell into companionable silence as they finished the dinner. He wished her good night, best of health and gave her a nod before leaving. That night Ga Eul had a beautiful dream of herself standing in a field of flowers when someone had walked up to her, taken her in his embrace and kissed her senseless. Too bad she never got to see his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Woo Bin sat on a leather armchair with a frown on his face. He was watching his best friend who sat on a matching chair facing him. To a person who didn't know him, Yi Jung would have appeared calm, albeit a little distracted. But Woo Bin knew better. From his unfocussed eyes and the twitching muscle on his jaw, Woo Bin knew that Yi Jung was overwrought. When he reached for the beer can in front of him Woo Bin decided it was time to intervene.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that? It's not even eleven in the morning, you know."

Yi Jung threw a cold look at his friend and opened the beer can anyway, "How does it matter?"

"Yi Jung," Woo Bin tried again, "Look man, just slow down alright. You don't want to be drunk so early on a Saturday."

Yi Jung scoffed, "Want? Since when has what I want mattered?"

Woo Bin sighed. It was almost impossible to talk to him when he got into one of his moods. Not that Woo Bin could blame him. He didn't know the details of the So's but from what he knew, they were the epitome of a dysfunctional family. Therefore he didn't blame Yi Jung for wanting to be inebriated right before the family lunch.

It was funny how all of the F4 came from families that were broken in some way or the other. Jun Pyo's mother ruled them with an iron fist, considering her kids to be checks that could be encashed later. Ji Hoo was an orphan, who was brought up by a posse of servants. His only other living relative, his grandfather, was estranged. Woo Bin's own mother had died when he was very young. His father had since then submerged himself into his work and never had time for him, to the point that they were now complete strangers. But among all of them, Yi Jung's family took the cake. It was actually a miracle how Yi Jung had turned out to be almost normal.

Woo Bin knew that Yi Jung just needed his silent support, so that's what he would give him. His friend was about to go into stone cold panic, his duty was to stop that from happening. He sat and watched as Yi Jung finished the beer can in two gulps. Just as he tossed the can on the table, the clock chimed eleven. The black-haired man took in a deep breath and stood up. Smoothing an invisible crease on his charcoal grey suit, he said, "Here we go."

Woo Bin nodded and clapped his back. Yi Jung gulped and walked out of his room. Woo Bin waited for him to go out of sight before leaving his room and exiting the So mansion through the rear entrance. He didn't want to be a part of the freak show that was about to commence and he wanted to escape unnoticed.

* * *

So Hyun Shik was a tall man with a pate full snow white hair. Dressed immaculately in a cream pinstripe suit with a dark blue polo shirt, the man exuded charisma and charm that belied his age. Being the head of the So family, he sat at the head of the table. To his right sat his wife, So Hea Jung. She was a small woman, who was once very beautiful but today she was a mere shadow of her former self. Adorned in a pale green silk dress, the woman looked like she was engulfed by the enormous dining chair and the ornate table in front of her. To Hyun Shik's left sat his son, So Hyun Sub. He had done up his salt and pepper hair in a spike and was dressed in a bold red polo shirt and black and grey checked suit.

Next to Hyun Sub sat his wife, So Kyung Mi. Like her mother-in-law, Kyung Mi too was once a very pretty woman. But unlike her mother-in-law, she hadn't diminished to the point that she faded into the background. Years of alcohol and prescription drug abuse had bloated her and she looked like a walrus perched on a chair. She was wearing a silk shirt with flashy, abstract prints and a pair of yellow trousers with equally loud perfume.

On the other side of the table, So Il Huyn sat next to his grandmother. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a contrasting burgundy polo, Il Hyun looked dapper. Next to him sat his wife, So Eun Jae. Unlike the other two women at the table, she had chosen to dress elegantly, wearing a simple black knee length dress with a strand of pearls at her neck. She had done her hair in a simple bun. Her understated beauty stood out among the occupants.

At the other end of the table, facing his grandfather was the one who was meant to inherit the So lineage, So Yi Jung.

One would have found more cheer at a graveyard as the family sat quietly, apparently engrossed in their appetizer, but in actuality, they were hedging. Yi Jung was mentally counting the amount of time he'd have to sit before he could excuse himself politely. He just hoped that for once, no one would say anything and that they would be done with the meal in awkward silence. But he knew he'd rather wish for the moon, for all the good it would do to him.

"Hyun Sub," Hyun Shik's voice boomed and all the action around the table came to a grinding halt, "How are your pottery classes going?"

Kyung Mi let out a derisive sound as she reached for the wine in front of her.

"They're going on just fine," Hyun Sub replied smoothly, "I get all that I could desire for, what more could I want?"

Yi Jung grasped his spoon tightly as he fought off the urge to violently shake his father. Why couldn't he just leave it at 'they're going just fine'? Why did he have to add the loaded second sentence? Everyone knew that it was a shot at both his father and his wife. He just waited for either one of them to take the bait. Predictably, it was his mother.

"Of course it's going fine," she said in a shrill voice, "How can it not, with all the whores that you have around you?"

Yi Jung noticed Eun Jae press a hand to her belly, her face pale. He had barely had the time to register her reaction when his father answered curtly, "What I do is none of your business Kyung Mi!"

She slammed down her wine glass, "None of my business?" she screeched, "My husband sleeps around with whoever he deigns fit, and it is none of my business?"

"Kyung Mi," Hyun Shik said warningly, "There is no need for such language at a family lunch."

"Really?" Kyung Mi snapped, "So when exactly am I supposed to say what I want to? It's not like I get to see my husband every day! And guess whose fault it is?"

"We will not play the blame game here," Hyun Shik said sternly.

Instantly Hyun Sub asked, "Why not? Afraid to face a bit of heat?"

"Hyun Sub!" his mother croaked, trying to stop the conversation from spiralling out of control.

Hyun Shik's voice was ice, "Exactly what are you insinuating here?"

"Nothing," Hyun Sub said smoothly, "I'm past insinuations. I tell things like they are."

"Tell things like they are?" Kyung Mi screamed, "Then why haven't you looked me in the eye once and told me to get out? Because obviously that is what you want!"

"This is exactly why I don't want to talk to you," Hyun Sub replied without even looking at her, "You've no manners. You screech like a banshee every time you open your mouth."

"Enough!" Il Hyun roared slamming hard on the table, "Enough is enough! Every single time, it's the same damn story! I came here to share good news with you all but you don't have the slightest bit of decency …"

"Is that how you speak in front of your elders Il Hyun?" Hyun Shik asked coldly.

"He can speak in any way he wants to," Yi Jung spoke surprising everyone. Normally he never opened his mouth at the family luncheons, "He's had the guts to walk out of this façade that we call family. The So 'family' rules no longer apply to him."

"Teach your sons some manners Hyun Sub," Hyun Shik's voice had dropped further, a sure sign that he was angry.

Hyun Sub calmly reached for another piece of calamari as he looked at Il Hyun and said, "You're one to talk about decency son. You didn't have it when you walked out on us. And now, showing up here at a family luncheon? You call that decency? And as for you Yi Jung, how do you think you get all those girls? It's only because you are a So. If you think this family is a façade and your brother is brave for walking out on it, why don't you follow suit?"

At Yi Jung's silence Hyun Sub smiled, "You can't, can you? That's because you're just like me. I couldn't either."

Yi Jung's hands tightened around the glass he was holding as he fought to control his tongue. He had broken his golden rule of not talking during family luncheon and was now paying the price. He refused to humiliate himself any further.

Il Hyun though had had enough, "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I thought that maybe when you all hear that I'm on my way to be a father, you all would be happy and for once we'll be like a normal family. Guess I was just deluding myself. My pregnant wife and our unborn child shouldn't hear all this filth. Now excuse us."

He stood up, grabbed his wife and strode out amidst complete silence.

* * *

The phone's ring woke Ga Eul up. Squinting her eyes she saw that it was 1:00 am. Wondering who on Earth was calling her at this ungodly hour, Ga Eul clicked the answer button however before she could say hello, the person on the other end spoke up.

"J- Ji Hoo," the slurred voice was laced with pain, "I- I need a ride buddy."

It took Ga Eul a couple of seconds to realize who was on the other end of the line, "Yi Jung? What's wrong?"

"Wh- Who – Who's this?" he croaked.

"Yi Jung, Ga Eul," Ga Eul wondered if giving him her number at the hospital had been a mistake after all.

"Uh?" his voice sounded confused. Ga Eul heard a shuffling noise from the other end before he was back on line, "G- Ga Eul? I – I dialled Ji Hoo. What his phone are you doing?"

"You dialled my number," Ga Eul replied, ignoring his jumbled sentence, "Yi Jung, are you drunk?"

She heard a strange laugh on the other end, "I- I guess I- I am, I d-dialled the wrong number," Then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yi Jung," she said sternly, "Where are you?"

"Blue Heaven I guess," he answered between laughs, "Or was that Seven Heavens? I- I can't remember."

Ga Eul took a deep breath, "Yi Jung, I need you to remember where you are."

"Blue Heaven," he murmured, "Everything looks blue."

"Fine, I'll be there," she grumbled.

She did not even pause to think as she put on some clothes she could wear outside and tiptoed out of her house. She quickly hailed a cab and reached the club in about fifteen minutes. She asked one of the waiters where So Yi Jung was. The man looked reluctant initially, but eventually led her to him. Yi Jung lay his head on the table, surrounded by beer bottles, mumbling incoherently.

Looking at the waiter, Ga Eul asked, "How much is the bill?"

"Oh no mam," he replied, "It's on his tab."

Nodding Ga Eul picked him up, almost buckling under his weight. Carefully she led him out of the bar and toward the cab that had been waiting. Looking at his condition, she had a feeling that he wouldn't want to go to his home. The only other place she could think of was her own home but that was out of question. She bit her lip wondering where she could take him to like this when she remembered that he had originally being trying to call Ji Hoo. Getting into the cab, she asked the driver if he knew where Yoon Ji Hoo lived. Fortunately the cabbie did and he promptly drove off.

* * *

Ji Hoo lived alone. His servants cooked and cleaned when he was away and he preferred it that way. Consequently he had developed the habit of sleeping nude. That night he was woken up by the doorbell. Wondering who it was at this hour, he draped a white bath robe and walked over to the door. The sight that met his eyes was truly baffling. There in front of him stood an obviously drunk Yi Jung, supported by the girl he recognized as Yi Jung's current object of fancy.

Mutely Ji Hoo took his friend's other arm and together the two guided him into the guest bedroom located downstairs. Once he settled his friend, Ji Hoo swept his hand to indicate that they step out of that room. Noiselessly Ji Hoo closed the door behind them.

"Sorry for the trouble," Ga Eul said nervously, "I didn't know what else to do."

Ji Hoo's tone was gentle as he said, "Sit Down. Tell me everything."

Ga Eul sat down on the armchair and explained the events of the night. Ji Hoo remained silent throughout the story. Finally, at the end of it, when Ji Hoo continued to remain silent, Ga Eul got flustered.

"So, that's it then," she said nervously, "I… I really should be heading home. My parents…"

Ji Hoo shook his head, "There is no way I'm letting you go out alone at this hour. You are staying here."

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide, "But – but my parents? They'll be worried!"

"I'll send word," he answered calmly, "Up those stairs, second door to your left. That's the other guest bedroom. You'll find some women's clothes in the wooden dresser. They might be a little big for you, but that's all I have got. Now go, sleep. You've had a tough night. I'll take over from here."

"But…"

"No buts," Ji Hoo said in a gentle but firm tones, "If you're worried about your parents, then don't be. You're with two of the F4, you're safe."

Somehow Ga Eul couldn't say anything in the face of the gentle persuasion and reluctantly gave in. As she was climbing the stairs she heard him call out, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Chu Ga Eul."

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of male laughter woke Ga Eul up. Groggily she sat up on her bed and blinked. Where was she? The room was huge and luxurious. The sheets were soft, as if weaved of cloud and the bed was so big that her entire family could have slept on it and there still would have been room for more. It was then that she remembered where she was. Her eyes fell on the watch and she realized it was almost eleven thirty in the morning. Hastily she jumped out of the bed and quickly dressed herself in the clothes she'd worn last night. She was amazed to find a new toothbrush and toothpaste ready in the bathroom. After washing up, she headed downstairs.

As she walked into the spacious and modern living room, she was stunned to find all the four members of F4 sitting there, having coffee, laughing at some joke.

"Ah!" Song Woo Bin had spotted her, "The lady of the hour, come, come. Join us for coffee."

Ga Eul stood rooted, unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't like coffee," Yi Jung's voice sounded full of amusement, quite unlike last night where he had sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Then tea can be arranged," Ji Hoo answered amiably, "Do sit."

The tall curly haired man, whom she recognized as Gu Jun Pyo patted the chair next to him, inviting her to join. In a daze she walked up to the chair and sat down, feeling completely out of place.

Yi Jung turned towards her, his face devoid of any mirth, "Ga Eul, I'm so sorry for putting you through all that last night. I honestly don't know why I call you. I'm so embarrassed right now, I…"

"You were trying to call Ji Hoo," Ga Eul cut in, "I guess in your intoxication you dialled the wrong number. You weren't the first person in the world who's done it and you certainly won't be the last one."

Yi Jung nodded with a small smile and softly said, "Thank you."

Neither of them noticed the significant looks the F3 exchanged with each other.

"Ga Eul, that's your name right?" Woo Bin asked. When she nodded he continued, "Well, you help one of us and in exchange you get four body guards. The F4 is indebted to you. From now on, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "No, I couldn't possibly…"

"He means it," Jun Pyo added, "We don't give out promises easy. But when we do, we stick to it."

The remaining members nodded in agreement and she saw Yi Jung wince slightly at the action. She figured he was still hung over, but he was doing a good job covering it.

She smiled slightly, "Well thank you. Now I really got to get home. My parents will be so worried."

"Oh they are fine," Woo Bin said with a wave of his hand, "We told them how you heroically saved the So heir and how we are paying back the debts."

Ga Eul gaped, "You did NOT say that?"

Woo Bin shrugged nonchalantly, "Did too."

Ga Eul groaned and hid her face as the guys around her chuckled.

"Stay," Ji Hoo said, "Have breakfast at least."

Reluctantly Ga Eul nodded. The breakfast turned out to be a memorable one. She was treated to the best pancakes she had ever had and the conversation around it had been very entertaining. The F4 were very warm and friendly, nothing like the rumours had painted them to be. Although she hadn't spoken much, Ga Eul thoroughly enjoyed the time with them. After the meal, as everyone started to walk out to the living room, Yi Jung grabbed her elbow and pulled her back a bit.

"Come with me. We need to talk," he sounded so earnest that Ga Eul nodded.

"But they…"

"Won't mind the least," he answered as he led her out of the house and to the garden.

It was the prettiest garden Ga Eul had ever seen. An artificial stream criss-crossed the garden making several small islands. Each of them was connected to the other using a small bridge. Each island had a different theme and was extremely well kept.

"This is so pretty," Ga Eul exclaimed.

Yi Jung nodded with a smile, "It is, isn't it? Ji Hoo's mother designed it. We used to love playing here. We would pretend that each one of us was the king of one island and we would lay siege on the other one."

Ga Eul smiled at the picture of innocence that he painted, "You all have been friends for long?"

"Since Kindergarten," he replied, "We're more like brothers actually."

Ga Eul knew what he meant. Jan Di was like the sister she never had, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Instantly his countenance changed as he turned to look at her, his black eyes unreadable, "Ga Eul, what did I tell you last night?"

She looked puzzled, "About?"

"Anything, just tell me exactly what I said," he pressed.

"Well," she tried to think back, "You called me and thought it was Ji Hoo's phone. It took you a while to understand that you dialled the wrong number and then you started laughing about it. After that I asked you where you were. You were slightly confused about your location but then you figured it out. After that I reached to the club and you were pretty much knocked out. You didn't say much after that. You did ask me something about some duck though."

Yi Jung looked at her blankly, "Duck?"

"Yes, I didn't quite catch it," she couldn't understand what he was so upset about.

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Absolutely positive that I didn't say anything else?" he glowered at her darkly as if trying to discern whether she was telling the truth or not.

Ga Eul looked at him perplexed, "Yes, why?"

A fleeting look of relief passed his features and then the Casanova took over, "Well I needed to be certain that I didn't blow my chances with you." He finished the sentence with a wink.

Ga Eul's heart skipped a beat but she didn't let it show, "Well, considering how I got to see you stone drunk, don't you think that dampens your chances slightly?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled impishly, "Only slightly eh? Does it mean that I have made some sort of headway?"

She could have slapped herself for that slip. It was time for damage control, "You wish!"

"One day Ga Eul," his voice dropped to a seductive whisper and leaned towards her, "One day you will be here, in my arms, of your free will."

Blushing she took a step back, "Yi Jung!"

He laughed as she walked away from him. Although Yi Jung would never admit it to anyone else, he knew that he hadn't dialled her number entirely by accident.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nothing could've prepared Ga Eul for Monday. One moment she had been telling a disapproving Jan Di about the events of Saturday and Sunday, the next moment the F4 appeared seemingly from nowhere and Woo Bin started to drag her along with himself.

"Ah!" Ga Eul squeaked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Just come along," Woo Bin said without looking at her.

She turned around to look at the other three and scowled. Ji Hoo looked like he wasn't even aware that human beings lived in the same plane as him and Yi Jung was grinning like the Cheshire cat, so obviously no help was coming from either of them. She looked at Jun Pyo, who oddly was walking behind them. Gruffly he said to someone, "What are you doing? Come along."

Ga Eul tried to crane her neck to see who else was being dragged along with her, but Ji Hoo and Yi Jung were in the way and she wasn't sure.

She just had the time to register a few hate filled glances thrown at her before she was dragged up the staircase and into the F4 lounge. Entering the lounge, she let out a gasp. The entire place was tastefully lit with hidden lights that bounced off the white walls. There was a pool table at one corner and a bar lined the wall on the other side. A few stylish couches and armchairs were at the centre of the lounge and on the other end a couple of huge video game consoles were mounted on the wall. A 64 inch flat screen LED TV was also mounted on the wall that faced the couches.

Woo Bin dragged Ga Eul over to a couch, sat her down and claimed an arm chair for himself. Yi Jung planted himself next to her nonchalantly and Ji Hoo brought out a guitar from a cabinet by the bar and settled down on another armchair. Then Ga Eul heard two loud voices outside the lounge.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?" the female was saying.

"You need to be inside," the loud male voice answered.

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide as she recognized the female voice, "Jan Di?"

"And Jun Pyo from the sound of it," Yi Jung muttered, looking as perplexed as she felt.

Sure enough, the tall curly haired F4 leader dragged a confused and extremely reluctant Jan Di inside the lounge. The F3 shared a quick and quizzical glance at each other. Ga Eul could almost see the three of them reaching a quick understanding.

"Why?" Jan Di screamed.

Instantly Yi Jung answered, "Because Ga Eul is here. She would feel alone. As her best friend, shouldn't you be at her side?"

Jan Di's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She couldn't come up with a satisfactory response to it and resigned herself to her fate. She walked over to a free armchair and slumped on it. Jun Pyo was grinning widely as he settled on a couch.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and raised her eyebrows as if to ask, 'what's going on?' He flicked his eyes at Jan Di and then at Jun Pyo and smiled meaningfully. Momentarily Ga Eul was confused but then she remembered the expensive gifts Jan Di had been receiving and suddenly everything made sense. She grinned widely and seeing understanding dawn on her face, Yi Jung flashed his best smile at her and Ga Eul felt like her stomach dropped a few feet. _Damn this man and his smiles._

"So," Ji Hoo leaned forward, facing Jan Di, "What's your name?"

She blinked a couple of times, "Guem Jan Di."

Yi Jung was at his most charming self, "How long have you known Ga Eul for?"

"Since kindergarten," Jan Di replied.

"Oh so you're best friends?" Woo Bin queried and Jan Di nodded.

It was Jan Di's turn to ask a question, "Why is this place so big?"

"It's an F4 lounge," Jun Pyo answered, "What do you expect?"

Jan Di scowled, "Yes, thank you captain obvious! What I mean is why is the lounge like this? It's a school for God's sake. Why do you four have a place like this to yourselves?"

The four of them exchanged nonplussed glances before Jun Pyo replied, "Because we're the F4," as if that explained everything.

Finally Ga Eul intervened, "What she means is, why do the F4 deserve special privileges?"

"Because the school belongs to us," Yi Jung answered in a matter of fact way.

"WHAT?" the two girls chorused.

"It's true," Woo Bin chimed in, "Jun Pyo is the heir of Shinwha and the rest of us pay more donations to this school than everyone else. In fact our cumulative donations are larger than all the other donations put together."

"So you all are filthy rich, and so you flaunt it?" Jan Di asked showing her usual penchant for blunt honesty.

The four of them shared another incredulous look before bursting into loud laughter.

"Of course," Yi Jung said chuckling, "Haven't you heard the old adage, 'if you have it, flaunt it'?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, it was so typical of Yi Jung. He was completely shameless and had no qualms about boasting or flourishing his attributes. Apparently his friends too were cut from the same cloth.

Finally she looked at Woo Bin and asked, "Why did you drag me here?"

Woo Bin smiled, "Oh that! That's because I'm inviting you to a party."

"Party?"

"Yes," He answered, "You see tonight we are opening a new club and I'm inviting the two of you. Please feel free to bring a date."

Ga Eul was confused, "Date? I don't have a date."

"Why?" Yi Jung asked innocently, "I'm sitting right next to you Sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

He smiled, "I'll pick you up at four."

"Four?" Ga Eul was completely confused, "What time is the party? And why are you designating yourself as my date?"

"Party is at 9, but you need to look the part. Besides, I'm not designating myself as your date," he explained patiently, "I'm merely helping you out of a tricky situation."

She scowled, "Really? How so?"

"See, you just said you don't have a date. You can't really go to this party without one, because it would be weird. So you'd have to go with one of us. Woo Bin can't because one he's the host and two he already has a date. Ji Hoo can't because he's Ji Hoo. And Jun Pyo won't because he's going to help Jan Di. So who's left?"

Ga Eul's voice was saccharine sweet as she said, "Oh so you're being magnanimous. I can't say how underwhelmed I am that I'm your date by default."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo chuckled as Yi Jung placed a hand on his chest and said theatrically, "Does that mean you accept to be my date?"

"How can I refuse such generosity?" Ga Eul answered hamming equally.

Jun Pyo sighed, apparently bored of the dramatics, "Jan Di, be ready. I'll pick you up at four as well."

"Yah!" she scowled, "Why would I come to the party? I don't even know you."

Yi Jung nudged Ga Eul with his knee and nodded towards Jan Di. Immediately catching his drift, Ga Eul said, "Jan Di, please come! I'll feel totally out of place otherwise."

"That settles it then," Jun Pyo declared, "I'll see you at four."

* * *

Later that day Ga Eul was at the restroom washing up, when four girls surrounded her.

"Chu Ga Eul," one of them said in a falsely sweet voice, "What is a commoner like you doing with the F4?"

Another one piped up, "First Yi Jung and now Woo Bin? What's your game?"

"We heard you were in Ji Hoo's house too on Saturday night," the third one said, "What exactly are you playing at?"

Ga Eul turned to them, "Look, it's now how you all think. It's …"

"That's exactly what we expected a commoner like you to say," The fourth one said, "What does Yi Jung see in you anyway. You're not pretty."

"You obviously have no sense of style," the second girl added.

"You're completely unsophisticated," was the first girl's comment.

The third girl said, "You don't deserve all this attention you know."

"Jealous much?" Jan Di's voice sounded from the door, "Who are you all to judge who deserves what?"

"Oh the other commoner!" one of the girls said scathingly, "What's it they say? Birds of a feather flock together. Let's go girls; the stench in here is too much."

The four girls waved their hands in front of their noses as they walked out. Jan Di scowled at them as they passed her. She walked up to Ga Eul.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jan Di demanded.

Ga Eul shrugged, "They were being petty. I did not want to dignify them with a reply. Besides, the more I tried to explain, the meaner they would've become."

Jan Di sighed, "All this is So Yi Jung's fault."

Ga Eul shook her head, "It's not his fault that these girls are extremely catty."

Jan Di's eyes narrowed, "Ga Eul," she said warningly, "So Yi Jung may be very handsome and charming, but don't forget, he's a playboy. Don't fall for him."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to protest but couldn't find words to do so.

* * *

Yi Jung parked his lotus in front of Ga Eul's house and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why but he felt a little nervous. Maybe because this was the first time he would be picking a girl up from her house. He wondered what it was about this country bumpkin that made him want to spend more time with her. She was beautiful, yes, there was no doubts about it, he had noticed it on their very first meeting. But the reason he sought her out was more than that, he had truly begun to enjoy her company. That night, as he sat drinking, trying to numb the pain in his heart, his thoughts kept going back to this girl. Several times throughout the evening he had dialled her number, only to disconnect it before the call could go through.

What was it about this girl that was making him behave like a love sick teenager? Granted he was technically still a teenager, he had a couple of weeks to go before he turned twenty, but he had never behaved this way. He was behaving like a thirteen year old having his first crush, which was weird because he had never behaved like this when he had been thirteen – at least he didn't think so, although Ji Hoo would swear otherwise.

Yi Jung sighed and got out of his car. He straightened his jacket, checked his reflection and walked over to her door. He didn't miss the fact that his fingers were trembling slightly. _Get a grip Yi Jung,_ he told himself. He heard the pitter-patter of soft feet coming towards the door. He was still figuring out a proper opening line when the door opened and Yi Jung couldn't see anyone in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, totally perplexed when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he found himself facing a young boy who barely reached up to his abdomen.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with a frown.

Yi Jung smiled, bent down and held out his hand, "Hi I'm So Yi Jung. And you are?"

"Chu Dong Sun," the boy said shaking his hand.

"Oi Dong Sun," a voice called from within, "Why are you opening the door again?"

Yi Jung looked up and did a double take. In front of him stood Ga Eul, dressed in a lemon green full sleeve woollen top. She had paired it with a white and green georgette skirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had put on hoop earrings. She looked so innocent and so beautiful that Yi Jung had to really struggle not to run to her, scoop her in an embrace and kiss those luscious lips till she was breathless.

The little boy ran to her and she kneeled in front of him, ruffling his hair. Dong Sun flung his arms around her giving her a quick hug. Ga Eul kissed his cheek affectionately and Yi Jung suddenly wanted to swap places with the little boy. The lucky brat skipped and jumped inside as Ga Eul walked over to Yi Jung with a smile that was wreaking havoc on his nerves.

"Just give me a second alright?" she said as she picked up a pair of white sandals from the shoe rack. Yi Jung stood dumbfounded as he watched her slip on those shoes and tie the straps. That simple action was so sensual that he felt his mouth water. He swallowed and looked away. He had to divert his attention lest he was caught.

"So," he cringed mentally at how hoarse his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and continued, "Who was that handsome dude?"

Ga Eul snickered as she stood up, "My cousin brother. He's got into the bad habit of running away to the streets. That's why we don't let him open the door."

"Shall we go?" he asked, hearing the slightest hint of tremor in his voice.

She picked up a white hand bag and said, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

For some reason the highway had a bumper to bumper jam that wouldn't move an inch. Ga Eul and Yi Jung had been sitting in his orange sports car in silence. She spotted a girl in a car on the next lane that was blowing kisses at Yi Jung and she rolled her eyes. The action didn't go unnoticed by the other occupant of the car.

He snickered, "Why the eye-roll?"

Ga Eul turned to look at him, "I have to ask, in the entire plethora of girls that surround you, is there _one _girl who's both pretty and has some brains? I mean don't you get bored going out with these bimbos?"

Yi Jung smiled, "Why? What's the point? I enjoy living life the way I do."

"And what would you do if you fell in love?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung grew silent for a minute before replying, "Love? What is that?"

Ga Eul smiled sweetly, "When two people meet and realize that they are soulmates that's when it's called love."

Yi Jung laughed loudly, "Soulmates? Oh dear!" he chuckled heartily, "Oh dear Lord! Don't tell me you seriously believe that!"

Ga Eul scowled, "Of course I do. I don't expect a playboy like you to understand this though, but I firmly believe that God made each of us in pairs. All we have to do is find that one person who completes us. That person is our soulmate."

Yi Jung smirked, "So, have you met your soulmate? The one who's destined to be yours?"

"No I haven't" she answered, "But when I do meet him, I'm not going to let him go."

Yi Jung considered her answer, "So how will you know who's destined for you? It could be that you've already met him and you just don't know it yet?"

"It could be" she conceded, "But I don't think that's possible. I think that when you do meet your soulmate, He will give you a sign."

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow, "He?"

Ga Eul pointed at heaven and Yi Jung shook his head, "How old are you?"

She scowled, "Seventeen, why?"

He looked at her seriously and asked, "Don't you think it's time you outgrew fairy tales?"

Ga Eul stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked, "Have you never met someone who sets your heart racing?"

Yi Jung was completely silent for a long while before softly answering, "No."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She really wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. Up until now, all the girls that Yi Jung had taken shopping had expected him to foot the bill. Ga Eul however was absolutely mortified when he stopped in front of the Chanel store.

"Chanel?" she had asked shakily, "Are you out of your mind? I can't afford Chanel."

Yi Jung was baffled, "So?"

Ga Eul stared at him as if he'd really taken leave of his senses, "What do you mean 'so'? Let's go somewhere more reasonable. I'd like to be able to eat for the rest of the month you know."

It was then that her point dawned on Yi Jung, "Wait! You mean to say that you'll be paying?"

"No! I expect the President of Korea to pay for me ," she retorted sarcastically, "Duh! Of course I'll pay."

Yi Jung shook his head, "There is a walking talking bank sitting next to you," he said pointing at himself.

Ga Eul gaped at him, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow in question.

"I will not let you buy anything for me," Ga Eul insisted, "That's not how it works."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said seriously, "I want to do this. Besides, did you forget that you're my date tonight?"

"Be default," she answered, "But I don't like this. One shouldn't accept gifts that's beyond their means. I can't do this. It'll be demeaning."

He nodded, "Fine, I will not dent that pride of yours. How about we reach a compromise of sorts?"

She cocked her head to the side, "What do you propose?"

"How about we rent the dress you'll wear tonight?"

She beamed, "That works!"

Sometime later they were standing in front of an array of dresses at a boutique.

"This?" Ga Eul was holding a blue and green sequined dress.

"No," Yi Jung answered.

Between the two of them, they had already rejected about ten dresses.

"Why?" she whined, "It's nice."

"Yes. But it's not you."

Ga Eul looked like she was about to protest but then decided against it. Yi Jung picked up a pale gold dress that looked nice but as soon as he saw the bodice, he put it back. One after another, lavender, pink, silver and yellow dresses got rejected before both of them reached for the same dress at the same time and briefly their fingers touched. Yi Jung inhaled sharply as Ga Eul jerked her hand away. The sensation had been akin to the time when he had accidentally touched a live wire. Unsure of what to do, he stuffed his still tingling hand inside his pocket and picked the dress with his other hand.

THIS was what he had been looking for. Nodding in approval he handed it to her.

"Try it on," he suggested, his voice quivering slightly.

Wordlessly she took the dress and walked over to the trail room. Yi Jung took his hand out of the pocket and stared at it. This spark, he had felt it at the Hospital as well. Back then he had brushed it off as static electricity but now he didn't know what to think. More importantly, he didn't know what to make of Ga Eul. What had started out as a means to entertain his bored mind was now morphing into something else. With all the girls, Yi Jung maintained clear lines of what was acceptable and what was not. With Ga Eul, the lines were blurring. With the sole exception of Eun Jae, he had never allowed himself to feel anything other than lust but Ga Eul was stirring up the hitherto undisturbed pot.

He wanted her, oh yes; Lord knew that there were a million and one things he wanted to do to her and none of them were PG-13. But it were more than that. He enjoyed bandying words with her. He liked the fact that she had downplayed the entire drunk dialling fiasco. He admired her courage of picking him up from the bar and dropping him off at Ji Hoo's. Today, when she had refused to let him buy anything for her, she had managed to earn his respect. But then she had also managed to confuse him with all that talk of 'Soulmates'.

He rubbed his face wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He realized that he had zones out for about fifteen minutes and she still hadn't stepped out. He walked over to the trial room and knocked on the door. "Ga Eul."

No reply.

_That's strange_. He wondered. Aloud he said, "Ga Eul? You alright in there?"

"Uh yeah," came the shaky response, "I'll be out in about a minute."

Puzzled Yi Jung frowned but agreed with her nevertheless. True to her word Ga Eul was out of the room in little over a minute, dressed in the same outfit that she was before.

"You didn't try the dress?"

"I did," she answered, "I'm taking it."

"Hey, you didn't show it to me," he complained.

Ga Eul smiled slowly, "You'll see it later."

The rest of the accessories were quickly picked up. Then, overriding all her protests to the contrary, Yi Jung took her to the parlour and forced her to sit still as she was dolled up. The hair stylist was thrilled to bits about Ga Eul's hair and praised her so much that Ga Eul blushed a very adorable shade of pink. Yi Jung was thankful that she didn't notice his reaction as he abruptly reached for a glass of water and drank it in one shot. Her hair was done in soft curls that were held together by a small clip causing it to cascade down to her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were given a smoky effect and her lips were given a pale pink shade. Finally finished, she was led to the room in which she could change her dress.

Yi Jung waited as patiently as he could and soon he was rewarded. She demurely stepped out and instantly stole his breath. She was dressed in a wine coloured, one shoulder dress. It looked as if it was tailored for her. The figure hugging bodice and the full skirt showed off a delicate and beautiful figure. She had accessorised it with simple silver earrings and a silver bracelet. The look was completed with silver high-heels. Yi Jung stood mesmerised.

"So," her voice cut in to break his trance, "How do I look?"

He cleared his throat. He took his time in cooking up a cheeky retort because his brain was suddenly very hazy. "Not bad," was all he could manage.

She pouted and Yi Jung was convinced that somehow he had pissed off some God who had a very perverted sense of humour and this was the guy's revenge. He desperately wanted to kiss that pout away. He wanted to take her to the nearest possible hotel and make hot, sweet, and passionate love to her, party be damned. His mind was busy painting erotic and intimate scenes between them. He was wondering how she would sound moaning with pleasure. What he would have to do to make her scream his name. He pictured her lying on the bed, completely naked with that glorious hair fanned out beneath her as he…

"Yi Jung" she waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked several times and found her standing close to him, looking at him perplexed. She was near enough that if he raised his hand just a little bit, he could snake it around her waist and then pull her for a ki… STOP!

With a long suffering sigh, he signalled that they should be heading out. As they reached his car, it suddenly dawned to him that she would be sitting merely a couple of feet away from him. That guy upstairs was seriously mad at him. Yi Jung was almost certain that after today he would have to write to the Oxford Dictionary makers to add an alternative definition of Claustrophobia – sitting in a cramped car with a girl you're crazily attracted to but can't make a move on.

On some level Yi Jung wondered why he couldn't make a move on Ga Eul, any other girl and he would have done so long time ago, but his head wasn't working- at least not the one that sat on top his shoulders. Yi Jung sighed, this was going to be one hell of a long ride.

* * *

Truth be told, Ga Eul was a little disappointed by Yi Jung's reaction. When she had seen herself in that trail room, she had been stunned by the change a simple dress had wrought in her. She looked nothing like a school girl. It was simple, elegant and incredibly sexy in an understated way. Ga Eul wasn't vain but for once, she had fallen in love with the person in the mirror. She couldn't help but stare at her reflection. A part of her wanted to run over to him and show him the mini miracle but a larger part wanted to wait and show him the end result.

Yi Jung had bullied her into getting into that parlour and for once she was glad that she had relented. Those people sure knew what they were doing. They completely changed her look, enunciating her wide eyes. When the stylist had offered her a room where she could change, Ga Eul had gladly taken up the offer. She had been both nervous and excited as she took the few tentative steps from the room in the parlour to where Yi Jung sat. In Ga Eul's opinion, she had never looked better, but then, she would be the first person to acknowledge that she didn't know enough. She wanted to hear what Yi Jung had to say. She had reluctantly come to admit that she loved it when he called her beautiful.

However, Yi Jung's reaction was lukewarm at best and that had dampened Ga Eul's newfound confidence. Now they were on their way to the party complete silence. What was worse was the expression Yi Jung wore, as if he was in a lot of pain. Ga Eul had tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but he had been oddly unresponsive. Just like at the parlour, he seemed to have zoned out completely.

Finally they reached the club. Yi Jung got out of his car and opened the door for her. She smiled slightly; she hadn't expected to see chivalry in this day and age. Silently he led the way towards the entrance. Ga Eul wasn't someone who frequented clubs and she wasn't sure what to expect. The first thing that struck her was how dark and crowded the inside was. Instinctively she clutched Yi Jung's hand. She felt him give her a gentle squeeze. Reassured, she looked around and started taking in more details. The club was a tasteful mix of black and white. Ga Eul barely had time to register the dance floor when Yi Jung's presence had been noted by his fan club. She felt him lace his fingers through hers, tighten his grip and tug her closer.

The reaction from the horde of girls surrounding him was immediate. They either sighed, or screamed or threw incredibly nasty looks at her.

"Who is she So Yi Jung?" someone from the crowd screamed.

Yi Jung merely flashed his dazzling smile and walked on, pulling Ga Eul around. For the first time she realized what a potent weapon his smile was. Just one flash of those pearly whites and an entire mob was disarmed. _His smile should come with that little yellow triangle of 'bio-hazard'_, Ga Eul thought dryly. He led her to the VIP lounge where the rest of the F4 and Jan Di were waiting.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di gasped, "Oh my God! You look phenomenal!"

"So do you," Ga Eul replied. It was true. Jan Di was dressed in a pale pink dress that came up to her mid-thigh.

Woo Bin wolf whistled, "Ga Eul, you look positively … enchanting. Yah, Yi Jung, you're gonna have a tough night man. I can bet a lot of guys out there are jealous of you right now. "

While Ga Eul thanked Woo Bin bashfully, she missed the death glare that Yi Jung had thrown at him.

"I agree," Jun Pyo said, "You look very pretty."

Ji Hoo walked up to her and said, "If Yi Jung doesn't mind, can I have a dance with you?"

Before Ga Eul could answer her date spoke up, "Yi Jung does mind. Now go to your dream world and leave her alone."

Ga Eul's stomach had suddenly become home to a million butterflies as Yi Jung walked into the lounge and poured himself a drink. She missed the glance that Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged.

"Any way, let me introduce you to my date Ga Eul," Woo Bin said gallantly and pointed at a black haired girl sitting on the couch.

"I know you," Ga Eul said slowly, "You were the one who helped Jan Di remove those petals from me."

Jan Di snapped her fingers, "Now I know why you seemed so familiar!"

The pretty girl's eyes danced with joy as she walked up to them, "I'm Ha Jae Kyung."

"You're a year senior to us, right?" Ga Eul asked and she nodded.

The three girls seemed to hit off instantly and they started chatting. Although she wasn't actively participating in it, Ga Eul was sufficiently distracted by Jan Di and the over enthusiastic Jae Kyung. Absently she wondered if she was reading too much into the somewhat possessive statement Yi Jung made a while ago but couldn't really examine it. However her eyes kept darting over to him and every time she found his gaze fixed on her with a strange and intense expression on his face. He cut an impressive figure, dressed in a chocolate brown suit, sitting regally on the armchair and nursing a drink. The way he was looking at her was making her skin tingle. Her very extremities were becoming numb. What was this man doing to her? Ga Eul couldn't really concentrate on the conversation, nor could she quite scrutinize the quandary Yi Jung was presenting.

"Girls!" Woo Bin's voice cut through their chatter, "The dances will start soon. Let's go downstairs."

He offered his hand to Jae Kyung who took it with a smile. Jun Pyo offered his arm to Jan Di. Ga Eul didn't miss the faint blush on her friend's face. Ji Hoo walked out of the lounge after them. Only when they were completely alone that Yi Jung moved. He drained his drink in one gulp and slammed the glass on the table. He had the same pained expression that he did in the car as he approached her and held out his hand. Ga Eul wanted to refuse. After all if dancing with her or being in her company was so painful for him, she should ease his pain and stay away, right?

When he noticed her hesitation, he clicked in annoyance and grabbed her hand, "Let's go," he said gruffly.

What on Earth was wrong with him? Why had his mood taken a sudden nosedive? He almost dragged her downstairs and to the dance floor. By this point Ga Eul was getting annoyed with him. She didn't know what caused his mood to plummet into the dark abyss but she wasn't about to let him drag her around wherever he felt like.

"Yi Jung," she hissed as they joined the couples on the dance floor swaying to the soft romantic number that was playing. "Stop dragging me," she whispered.

"Just dance will you," he ground out.

He placed a hand on her waist and took her hand with the other. Ga Eul noticed that he was taking extra care of not touching her any more than the dance required. The hand at the waist was feather light, almost barely there and the one in her hand was similarly placed. With a soft sigh, she placed her hand on his shoulder and started to sway to the music. She was hoping that they would soon be done with the customary dance and that she could go home. She didn't want to be here with this black hole. She found herself missing the usual vibrant Yi Jung.

Suddenly she felt his breath in her ear, "Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting," she fiercely whispered, "I don't pout."

He chuckled, "Oh you do. Whenever you're mad, you pout."

She opened her mouth to protest but paused, she didn't even know what to say to that. She decided to stay quiet.

"What? No comebacks?" he sounded both amused and curious.

_What amazing mood swings! Is this guy bipolar?_ She wondered.

He snorted, "No, I'm not bipolar."

"Shit! I said that out loud, didn't I?" she blushed.

"Yup," he answered the dazzling smile firmly in place.

"Well if you're not bipolar," Ga Eul asked, "Then how do you account for your mood swings?"

"What mood swing?" he asked as they moved with the rhythm.

"Well you were brooding a while ago and now you're chatting with me, I don't know what to make of it."

"Sometimes a man needs to brood," he answered vaguely.

Ga Eul was busy scowling at him and consequently missed a step and almost tumbled. However Yi Jung was alert and he instantly pulled her closer, steadying her against his body. All of a sudden, GA Eul forgot how to breathe. Her legs had turned to jelly and her brain had turned to mush. Yi Jung had stopped moving, his ebony eyes staring deeply into her. His eyes seemed like the turbulent sea in a dark night. His handsome features stood out against the black background. Her heart thudded wildly as it worked overtime to pump blood into her face. Slowly, after what seemed like eons to her, Yi Jung lowered his head and started to bridge the distance between them. He was going to kiss her. A stone cold panic gripped her and she brought up a hand and placed it on his lips.

"Yi Jung, no, please," she whispered.

He held her hand, moved it from his lips and nodded. He let go off her and bowed slightly. "Let's go. I'm hungry," he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yi Jung parked his car in front of his studio, a small smile playing on his lips. He had the urge to make pottery. Pottery had always calmed him but off late he had been having trouble making a particular piece but now he had a feeling that as soon as his hands touched the clay, he would be able to make the piece. He didn't know why but as he sat in the lounge staring at the exceedingly beautiful girl who went by the name Ga Eul, he saw the piece form up in his mind's eyes. To him, the girl was poetry in motion, a ballad personified.

The way the light reflected off her porcelain skin, the way she would twirl a strand of hair around her finger when she was paying attention to something, the way she would bite her lips when trying to remember something; Yi Jung found that he could look at her for hours and never feel bored. Although the man was confused but the artist in him knew that he had found his muse.

Reaching inside his studio he took off his coat and tie, rolled up his sleeve and wore an apron. He fished out his phone and opened a particular picture. It was a snap of her, laughing with her head thrown back. He had clicked it in the lounge when no one noticed. Looking at the snap Yi Jung recalled the moment when he had almost kissed her. He was actually thankful that she had stopped him. He was already under her spell, kissing her might have worsened his almost unhealthy obsession of hers. This country bumpkin had stopped him dead on his tracks.

Smiling slightly he transferred the photograph from his phone to his laptop. He kept the laptop in such a way that he could see it while he worked. That night he had produced one of the most beautiful pieces he had ever worked on.

* * *

Where was she? Yi Jung wanted to show her the piece that she had inspired but for some reason, he couldn't find her in the school at all. He had been up all night, working on the piece and had barely caught an hour's worth of sleep, so he was tired and his hold on his temper tenacious at best. He wanted her to see it, no, in fact he needed her to see it. She HAD to see it. It was as if his life depended on it. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that he wanted to take her to his studio and see the piece she had brought out from within him. But she was nowhere to be seen and consequently, as the day progressed, Yi Jung's mood kept getting blacker and blacker.

"Yo, Yi Jung," Woo Bin called him from his dark musings, "What's the matter dude?"

"Nothing," he answered gruffly.

Woo Bin wasn't convinced, "You've been a little lost all day, are you sure everything's fine?"

"Everything's fine, just let me be will you?" he snapped.

"Whoa man!" Woo Bin said in faux English, "Cool it!"

Yi Jung ignored his friend and seethed. Why wasn't she here? She should have been here. How could she not be here? Just then something Jun Pyo said caught his attention.

"I was forced to take a detour," he sounded indignant, "There was an accident on the road and they've blocked everything! How could they make me, the great Gu Jun Pyo, take a detour? I will…"

Yi Jung's brain had tuned out Jun Puo's rant as a horrifying thought crossed his mind, what if something happened to her? What if she had met with an accident and was now at a hospital, lying alone, with no one around her to help her? What if…

His hands felt clammy as he excused himself to go to the restroom.

"What's with him?" Jun Pyo wondered.

Woo Bin shrugged, "Not sure, he's been behaving very strangely."

Ji Hoo smirked, "I would have thought you would understand Jun Pyo."

Both of them turned to gape at Ji Hoo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jun Pyo demanded.

Ji Hoo smiled wider, "Yi Jung has fallen in love."

The two of them stared at Ji Hoo for a long while before bursting into loud laughter. Woo Bin was the first to recover, "That would be irony of all ironies, wouldn't it?"

"Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo was still snickering, "I always thought you were mad, but now I'm certain. Has Yi Jung said that to you?"

It was Ji Hoo's turn to laugh, "That idiot will not recognize love even if it danced in front of him wearing a pink tutu. We'll just have to help the poor bastard out."

"I'm still reserving judgement on that one," Woo Bin replied.

"I find the idea preposterous. I say that Ga Eul is nothing but a passing fancy," Jun Pyo was firm.

"Wanna bet?" Ji Hoo smirked.

"Deal," Both of them agreed.

Woo Bin said, "There's one way to find out just how taken he's with Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo looked serious when he said, "Whatever you do, take care that Ga Eul isn't hurt."

It was Woo Bin's turn to be serious, "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I think it would be good for Jun Pyo's budding love life as well."

Jun Pyo grinned, "I like the way you think. What are you thinking by the way?"

Woo Bin smiled slowly, "Its Yi Jung's birthday in a couple of weeks."

"So?" Jun Pyo asked as Ji Hoo's face broke into a wide grin.

"I'll extend the invitation to Ha Jae Kyung," Ji Hoo assured Woo Bin earning a scowl from him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jun Pyo who was a little slow on the uptake asked.

"Remember what we did for my birthday two years ago?" Woo Bin finished.

"Ah!" Jun Pyo was grinning widely.

* * *

Yi Jung tried her number several times but to no avail. It kept ringing but she didn't answer. Tension knotted in his stomach as he fought of the urge to scream. He had stepped out of the lounge and was now leaning on the banister of the second floor, trying to formulate a plan when his eyes fell on a petite girl with curly hair.

"Hey," he called her out.

Surprised the girl looked up and he beckoned her with a finger. A smile lit her face as she walked over to him. It took quite an effort but he managed to put on a smile as she approached him.

"Hello Miss," he forced himself to be polite, "What is your name?"

"P- Park Min Jee," she answered hesitatingly.

The name was vaguely familiar but he couldn't recollect where he'd heard it before, "You're Ga Eul's friend, right?"

The smile on the girl's face faltered but she nodded.

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

She shook her head, "I- I – I don't know," She was mumbling.

"Has she come to school?" he pressed.

The girl shook her head indicating that she hadn't.

"Fine. Thanks," Yi Jung said as he felt cold fingers of dread creep up his spine. The girl looked like she wanted to say something else but either she lost her courage or didn't think it was important enough. She bowed slightly and scampered away. As Yi Jung watched her retreating back, he remembered that she was the one who had received Ga Eul's bouquet by accident.

* * *

Ga Eul collapsed on her bed, tired. When she had returned from the party last night, her head had been full of So Yi Jung and the mind numbing effect he had on her. She had been extremely touched when he had pulled back from that near kiss. If he was offended or irritated, he hadn't shown it. He had been a perfect gentleman all through the remaining evening. It was a little over midnight when she had come home. Her uncle, aunt and cousin had left and her parents had gone off to sleep. So she tiptoed over to her room, changed and took off her make up. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes, dreaming of the one person she was insanely attracted to and who also happened to be the last person she _should_ be attracted to.

After what seemed like mere minutes later, loud banging woke Ga Eul up. Groggily she checked the time. It was barely past three in the morning. Then she heard a scream from her mother and instantly sleep fled her. She jumped from her bed and opened her door. Her mother was hysterical and her father was in his room, covered in sweat, twitching.

With the help of their neighbours and some quick thinking on Ga Eul's part, her father was rushed to the hospital where they diagnosed that he had suffered a minor heart attack. However his left hand was now paralyzed. Although he was out of danger, but he wasn't stable enough to be taken home. Ga Eul had been at the hospital since last night, surviving only on coffees. She had meant to call Jan Di, but in her haste she had forgotten her phone at her home. Once her father was out of danger, Ga Eul had forced her mother to return home, have a shower, nap and eat something. Her uncle had designated himself as the chauffer and had taken his sister-in-law home. Sometime ago, her mother had returned to the hospital and had forced Ga Eul to head home.

She had just returned and collapsed on the bed, her every limb aching. Lethargically she picked up her phone and checked. To her surprise there were thirty seven missed calls. Eight of them were from various neighbours who probably wanted to know how her father was doing. Fourteen were from Jan Di. One was from her aunt, one was from her school, one was from the porridge shop, one (much to her surprise) was from Min Jee and the remaining from Yi Jung. Her fingers automatically hit the call button.

"Ga Eul!" his response was breathless, "Where have you been? I must've called you like a dozen times. Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. And you were a short of a dozen."

"Not funny Chu Ga Eul," he responded, "Where were you?"

"I was at the hospital. Dad's unwell," she answered, "I thought I should let you know."

"Oh!" was all he could say.

"Yes, thanks for the overwhelming concern," she answered sarcastically.

"Oh no!" he answered hurriedly, "It's just that my over active imagination jumped to the worst possible conclusion. I thought something happened to you and … Not that I mean it's not bad that your dad is unwell but… Shit! I'm rambling. I'll shut up."

Despite herself, Ga Eul felt her lips twitch slightly. He had been worried about her, "Yi Jung, do me a favour will you?"

"Anything."

"Can you inform Jan Di that I'm fine," she suppressed a yawn, "I'm extremely sleepy and tired. I'm not up to facing the Jan Di Inquisition."

"Sure. You take care. Call me if you need anything."

"Done," Ga Eul was asleep before she hit the cancel button.

* * *

Although Yi Jung hadn't seen her for three days, he didn't mind one bit. They had been in touch over the phone and through texts. Her father's condition had stabilized and very soon he would be out of the hospital. He could sense that she was worried for her father, also that she was exhausted and that she was stressed but he didn't pressurise her into telling him. She would share it if and when she was ready.

He was in the F4 lounge with the rest of the gang and Jan Di. She had now become a frequent member of the group and she and Jun Pyo had become close. He absently wondered when and how had that happened.

"By the way," Woo Bin asked Jan Di, "Seen Ga Eul lately?"

"Yes, poor girl is in a bad shape," she said, "Besides the work of school, hospital and porridge shop, she's now taken up a job at a book store as well."

Yi Jung frowned; she hadn't told him about her second job.

"What? Why?" Jun Pyo asked.

Jan Di sighed, "They need to pay the hospital bills. Her dad can't go to work now. So both she and her mum are working extra hard. Dad offered to give them some help but they won't take it."

Ji Hoo frowned, "She'll be extremely overworked that way."

"Why wouldn't she tell any of us?" Jun Pyo asked, "We can easily pay those bills."

"She won't take it," Yi Jung answered, "She's too proud to take it."

"What nonsense!" Woo Bin said vehemently, "What are friends for? Which hospital is he in? I'll pay that hospital a visit. I want to see if they want to take money from a friend of the F4."

Both Yi Jung and Jan Di shook their heads.

"Please don't do that," Jan Di pleaded, "You'll end up hurting her badly."

Yi Jung sighed, "Where is she now?"

Jan Di smiled, "She should be coming to school today."

* * *

Ga Eul felt like her body had been subjected to a few rounds in a tumble dryer. Everything in her body hurt and she was ready to drop at a moment's notice. Currently she was functioning on pure will power. Finishing her notes, she gathered her books and stood up, only to sway slightly on her feet. She gripped the table and waited for the wave of dizziness to pass. Then she started to walk out of the library when right at the entrance, another wave of dizziness overtook her and she had to grasp the door to remain standing. As her vision steadied she felt strange moisture over her lips. She brushed it with the back of her hand. She examined her hand and gasped. There was a red, sticky smear on her hand. She was wondering what to do when a shadow fell on her. She looked up to find herself staring at the furious face of So Yi Jung.

Without a word he took the books from her hand, grabbed her wrist with the other hand and dragged her along. She tried to protest but she might well have been talking to the wall for all the good it did. He got her to the F4 lounge and sat her down on a chair. He walked over to the fridge behind the bar, picked up a bottle and walked over to her.

"Here," he sounded gruff.

"Yi Jung …" she started.

"Drink this and then we'll talk about how ridiculous you've been," he said in clipped tones.

For the first time, Ga Eul was a little scared of him. Tentatively she took the bottle of Gatorade he was holding. She stared at him unsure of what to do. He sighed and sat down on the table facing her. He got out a handkerchief from an inner pocket and held her chin. Ga Eul ignored the way her pulse accelerated as he leaned in slightly closer and wiped the residual blood from her nose. After that he dropped his hand but stayed as he was.

"Do you know the leading cause for a nosebleed?" he asked gently.

She nodded, "Dehydration."

"So drink that and drink it now," he ordered softly.

She drank the whole thing in three gulps, not realizing how thirsty she had been and how much of a help it would provide her with.

"So," while his tone was conversational, Ga Eul knew she was about to get scolded, "I hear you've been working two jobs?"

She nodded, unable to reply.

"And in all this time, you didn't bother to mention it to me."

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul started, "I don't… I mean I didn't…"

"You didn't what Ga Eul?" he asked softly, "I thought we were friends. You could have told me that you needed help."

When she didn't respond, he continued, "Look Ga Eul, before you, I have never really associated with a commoner. I don't know the kind of problems you face. So please, don't assume that it would naturally occur to me that you'd have to work two jobs to pay the hospital bills. If you're having a problem, you'll have to be blunt and tell me about it up front."

Ga Eul shook her head, "It's a temporary thing Yi Jung. I'll handle it."

"By pushing yourself to an early grave?" he snapped. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "Please Ga Eul let me help. I can pay the hospital bills."

Ga Eul looked at him seriously, "No Yi Jung, I cannot allow you to do that."

"And I cannot allow you to do this yourself," he answered, "When was the last time that you ate properly?"

She opened her mouth and closed it. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. Yi Jung's lips thinned. He picked up his phone and made a quick call.

"This madness has to stop Ga Eul," his voice was firm, "I'm not going to allow you to do this to yourself."

"I'll be fine Yi Jung," she whispered but she knew she was losing the battle. His concern for her was touching her heart, making her feel things she wasn't prepared for.

"Like hell you'll be!" he ground out, "Listen, here's a proposition. I'll pay the bills …," he held up a hand to ward off her protests, "consider it a loan. You can pay me back in monthly instalments. That works for you?"

Ga Eul frowned as she considered his offer. She was still wondering when a man walked in. Yi Jung gave him some instructions and minutes later, a plate full of steaming hot Spaghetti Bolognese was in front of her.

"Eat up," Yi Jung ordered.

Ga Eul felt a sting of tears which she blinked back rapidly as she accepted the plate from the man. Just then, Yi Jung's phone rang. He excused himself and walked over to the bar to answer his call. Ga Eul watched him as she started to eat. Just who was So Yi Jung? The cold blooded Casanova who made rude and vulgar propositions to random girls that he's just met, or the playboy who knew exactly what to do to charm a girl? Or was he the man who came to the hospital to visit a girl he had inadvertently hurt? Was he a drunk who dialled a girl in the middle of the night or was he the man who behaved like a perfect gentleman even after being refused a kiss he had initiated? Was he the bipolar man given to sudden mood swings or was he this sensitive man who gave a friend food and respected her pride?

She didn't even know how she would describe the enigma that was So Yi Jung or what she would term the feelings he stirred up within her. All she knew was that she had begun to grow extremely fond of this person and she didn't quite know what to do about it.

"Ga Eul?" his voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"Have you considered my proposition?" he asked settling back on the table.

She breathed in deeply. His proposition did make sense. This way, her mother would be able to take care of her father when he came back and not worry about the money. "Fine, I'll take it."

He broke into a genuine smile, "That's like a good girl. Now eat up and then let's go to the hospital."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later Ga Eul would never be able to say for sure how Yi Jung did it, but he had charmed both her parents, not only into agreeing to take the loan but also allowing him to help them at their time of need. He had planted himself firmly amidst them, forcing her mother to sleep, making sure that fresh meals were available at all times, and making sure her father had the best doctors and the best possible care and that Ga Eul wasn't overworking herself. All it took was for him to show up and almost immediately her father attained VIP status. When it was suggested that Mr. Chu be moved to the VIP rooms, Ga Eul had put her foot down. Even though Yi Jung was paying the bills for now, she would be paying it back to him and she would definitely not be able to afford it if her father was moved. It took some bickering and arguments but finally Yi Jung gave in.

That evening, her father had returned from the hospital and Yi Jung was with them because her mother had insisted that he stay for dinner. Ga Eul had the nagging suspicion that her mother was completely under Yi Jung's spell and that she probably trusted his judgement more than she trusted Ga Eul's. Ga Eul was working in the kitchen and she could hear Yi Jung's and her father's laughter from the living room. Her mother walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Your boyfriend is a sweetheart," she said as she started to put on rice.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "Mom, I've told you, he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend, who just happens to be a boy."

Her mother was unfazed, "Well if he isn't your boyfriend yet, make him."

She sighed, "Mom, this is So Yi Jung we're taking about, Korea's number one playboy. Do you really think it is a good idea for you to tell your daughter to make him her boyfriend?" Her mom was a hopeless romantic at times.

Chu Tye Hun turned to face her daughter, "He wouldn't be here chatting with your dad if all her wanted was to get into your skirts."

"MOM!" Ga Eul screamed her face redder than a tomato.

"Everything ok in there?" her dad called out.

"Yes everything is fine dear," her mother answered nonchalantly. Then she looked at Ga Eul, seemingly oblivious to her mortification, "Besides, I've seen the way you look at him. You obviously like him."

"We're not having this conversation!" Ga Eul muttered.

Her mother droned on, completely disregarding her daughter's discomfort, "And I've noticed the way he looks at you. Trust me; all you have to do is reach out. He'll be there to hold your hand."

Although Ga Eul had firmly said that she was not having the conversation, she couldn't help but feel a surge of hope that she quickly snubbed. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that he cared for her beyond the bounds of friendship. Ga Eul might be naïve but she wasn't stupid. This was So Yi Jung. Sooner or later he would grow bored of pursuing her and stalk off to his next prey, leaving her to tend to her bruised ego and wounded heart. She wouldn't allow herself to be yet another tick-mark in his unending list of conquests.

Ga Eul's parents though had other ideas. At the dining table dad started his interview, "Yi Jung, what plans for future, son?"

He shrugged with a half smirk, "My future is pretty much set. I'll be working on pottery and taking over the Woo Sung Museum."

Tye Hun asked, "And what about marriage."

His smile faltered ever so slightly, something Ga Eul was sure her parents didn't notice, "I'll be marrying some rich heiress that my family chooses and in the process make my family even richer than they already are. Produce a couple of heirs, make sure that Woo Sung's inheritance is secured."

Ga Eul resisted the urge to cringe at the clinical and dispassionate tones.

"And what would you do if you fell in love?" her mother pressed.

Ga Eul recollected a similar conversation they had before. Back then, he had laughed off her notion of love but she was sure his politeness wouldn't allow her to scoff at her mom. She was very interested in how he would react.

He was quiet for a couple of heartbeats before he said, "Love? Something like that has no place in my world. I guess that is one luxury we can't afford. Like I said, my future is set in stone."

"There is no such thing as set future Yi Jung," her father answered, "Look at me. This Monday I went to bed thinking that I would wake up on Tuesday and go to work as usual. But I landed in the hospital instead. If humans can't predict what's going to happen in a couple of hours, how can you predict an entire lifetime?"

Yi Jung appeared to be lost in thoughts. He continued to remain silent till Mrs Chu forced a second helping on his plate.

"No!" he was alarmed, "I can't have so much! I already had…"

"Nonsense!" her mother brushed him off, "A young man like you, how can you eat so little?"

Yi Jung tried to protest but it was in vain. Although he complained very vocally, Ga Eul noticed him smile to himself when he thought no one was looking.

Later that night the two stood by that hideous orange car of his. "Sorry about mum," Ga Eul said sheepishly, "She shows her love through food."

Yi Jung smirked, "Don't be. It felt nice. It was a refreshing change to have someone force me to eat, to have someone to pay attention to what I'm eating and how much."

Ga Eul was puzzled, "What do you mean? Doesn't your mother breathe down your neck about your eating habits?"

The smile on Yi Jung's face vanished and it was as if the light in his eyes went out. He looked at her for a while before abruptly saying, "It's late, I should get going. Bye Ga Eul."

He didn't even pause to hear her reply as he sat in his car and zoomed off, leaving Ga Eul feeling extremely perplexed and a little guilty.

* * *

He parked his car in front of his house, his hands shivering slightly. Ga Eul had no idea just how close she had come to unravelling the one secret he had kept from everyone except the F4. For one weak moment he had wanted to tell her everything; the meals he had had alone, the nights he had cried himself to sleep, the times he had hidden away to escape those angry voices. The times he had spent in the hospital worried that his mother was going to die. The number of times he had caught his father in the arms of a girl his age or younger. The number of times he had been subjected to his grandfather's cane for slipping up from the 'expected' path.

Yi Jung closed his eyes tightly to ward away the ghosts that threatened to come back to haunt him. He breathed in deeply and put his head on the steering wheel. Tonight, at her place, he had seen for the first time what having a family truly meant. He didn't miss the way each cared for the other. It wasn't overly obvious, but to Yi Jung those little gestures spoke volumes. The way her mother would help her father, who was still recuperating, into the chair; the way she ladled food onto everyone's plate. He didn't miss the way Ga Eul helped her mother with the dinner or the way she cleaned up after them. He had paid close attention to the way they teased each other fondly.

All his life Yi Jung had craved for such normalcy and the first time that his wish had been granted, he had been a mere spectator. He felt a lone tear escape his eyes and drop on his hand. Surprised he looked at the tear drop that glistened against his hand in the light from the porch. He hadn't cried in years. In fact he didn't even remember the last time he had cried. A beeping sound distracted him, informing him that he'd got a message. He fished out his cell from his pocket and saw that it was from Ga Eul.

'Not sure why, but I feel I've hurt you. Forgive me? J'

He smiled. He was about to respond that she didn't say anything that warranted an apology, when a car stopped next to him. The door opened and his father stepped out, with his latest paramour in his arms.

* * *

It had become a routine for the two of them to meet at the roof. They would sit there for hours, talking about nothing and everything. It had been purely on impulse that he'd asked her to join him in the club's party. He still remembered how he had randomly ended up asking her.

_That evening, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung sat together, while she hummed tunelessly. Woo Bin made a face as he pressed a finger to his ear._

_"Please don't sing," he pleaded, "I like my ears the way they are."_

_Jae Kyung scowled, "Yah! If you don't like it, don't listen to it."_

_"Then you'll have to wait till I get my noise cancelling headphones."_

_Jae Kyung pushed him, "Song Woo Bin! You're so dead!"_

_Woo Bin's eyes danced with mirth as he seriously asked, "You'll kill me? Then why did you stop me from committing suicide the other day?"_

_"You weren't committing suicide," she protested, "You were admiring the view."_

_"Or so you think," he answered with a wink._

_Jae Kyung started on a string of abuses, telling him exactly what she thought about him._

_"Hey Monkey," he asked suddenly cutting off her tirade, "Make sure you're free this Monday evening."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"My club is opening. You're going to be my date," he answered surprising himself._

_"What?" she was nonplussed._

Woo Bin had no idea why he had asked her to join him, all he knew that that night he had been shaken to the core. He had always considered Jae Kyung to be pretty but that day she had seemed like a goddess who'd stepped into the mortal plane. Woo Bin had found himself at a complete loss for words. Since then he had started to look for excuses to spend more and more time with her.

As a result that evening he found himself standing in the middle of a crowded street with food stalls lining both the sides.

"Yah Monkey," he said with his eyes almost popping out, "Why are we here?"

"I've always wanted to try chicken feet. Come on," she dragged him excitedly.

Woo Bin's delicate stomach roiled at the very thought, "Chicken feet?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she dragged him on. Not for the first time Woo Bin wondered why he allowed her to do things like these but as usual, he didn't have an answer. She led him to a shack that was smaller than Woo Bin's walk-in closet. There she sat on the dilapidated bench and loudly ordered for a plate of chicken wings and Soju.

Woo Bin got out his hand kerchief and gently put it on the bench before sitting on it, earning an eye-roll from Jae Kyung. A bottle of Soju, two dirty glasses and a steaming plate of chicken feet was brought out in front of them. Prince Song grimaced as Ha Jae Kyung pulled out a pair of plastic gloves from her hand bag, put it on and dug in.

"How can the heiress of JK Group be so crazy?" Woo Bin murmured.

Jae Kyung laughed, "Is that what you call 'living life to the fullest' these days?"

Once again, Woo Bin was rendered speechless.

* * *

Jan Di was sitting at the movies with Jun Pyo. He had originally been extremely sceptical about coming to the movies but Jan Di knew he would give in eventually. Although he was a little odd, she found that Jun Pyo could actually be adorable. He was like a little child, who got excited by the simplest of things or threw a full blown tantrum about something else. They were constantly at loggerheads, bickering about everything, starting from the theatre to watch the movie in, to the movie to be watched, to the seats they'd take, to the flavour of popcorn. Every decision was made after a series of fights.

It had been like this when they had gone for the party at Woo Bin's club as well. He had taken her to a designer store and pretty much bulldozed her to accept his gift. Jan Di's protests had fallen on deaf ears as he got everything he thought was needed. Although it hadn't been easy for him because no matter what he chose, Jan Di would shoot it down and come up with something of her own taste. It had actually been nothing short of a miracle that they had managed to reach the party on time.

However, amidst everything, he had managed to make Jan Di feel strangely tingly. Despite herself, she found herself enjoying his company. Strangely enough, at the movies, when he draped an arm over her, she found that she didn't feel like objecting. She was so aware of him and the hand that was draped on her that she couldn't concentrate on the movie.

Once the movie was over the two walked out and Jan Di asked the one question she had really wanted to ask.

"What is So Yi Jung playing at?"

Jun Pyo stopped and turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"Ga Eul," Jan Di answered, her eyes narrowed slightly, "She's not the kind of girl he usually goes around with. She's sweet, naïve, gentle and innocent. Constant attention from someone like Yi Jung is bound to break her defences. And when Yi Jung will move on, which he inevitably will, what do you think will happen to that girl?"

Jun Pyo sighed, "Ji Hoo believes that Yi Jung is serious. Woo Bin and I don't believe it. Be rest assured, best friend or not, if he hurts your friend, I'll kick him to kingdom come."

Jan Di shook her head, "That doesn't really answer my question Jun Pyo. Ideally someone like So Yi Jung shouldn't be within hundred meters of someone like Chu Ga Eul."

"Why do I get the feeling that you want me to do something?"

"I do," Jan Di said, "I want you to ask him point blank what his intentions are. I need to look out for my poor friend who's unwittingly caught the attention of a tiger."

* * *

A muscle worked in Yi Jung's jaw as he clenched the table so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Unfolding in front of him was an ugly scene in which he was a reluctant participant.

"This is the limit," Kyung Mi cried, spittle flying from her mouth, "Now you're getting your whores home? This is a house Hyun Sub, _my_ house. Not a brothel."

"Mother, please," Yi Jung tried unsuccessfully to mediate.

"You stay out of this," she screamed without even looking at her son.

"Why should he?" Hyun Sub countered coolly, "He should stay and watch. This is his future after all. Am I right, _Son_?"

Black rage clouded his vision as he ground out, "Shut up! I'm nothing like you."

"Aren't you?" his father asked with a small but cruel smile, "Then tell me what are you doing with that girl, what's her name again? Ah yes, Chu Ga Eul."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO UTTER HER NAME WITH YOUR FILTHY TONGUE!" Yi Jung screamed as he grabbed her father's collar.

"Ooh!" his father laughed coldly, "You fancy yourself to be her knight or something is it? Well _son_, let me tell you, we So men are never the knights in shining armour. We're wolves. We only claim what we deem is ours, play with it till it entertains us and then throw it away."

Yi Jung lost his feeble hold on his temper as he punched his abhorrent father, causing him to collapse on the floor. The girl he was with screamed and ran away, apparently she'd had enough of the So circus. Not that Yi Jung blamed her. He was looking at his father with pure loathing when a hand gripped his arm in a vice like grip and whirled him around. He barely registered his mother's livid expression before her hand came down on his cheek in a stinging blow, splitting his lip instantly.

Yi Jung used his thumb to wipe the tiny trickle of blood and looked at his mother with narrowed eyes, "You're pathetic!"

He stormed out of the room, ignoring his mother's shouts demanding him to come to her at that instant.

* * *

That night Yi Jung lay awake, staring at the ceiling. His father's words kept ringing in his ears. _We So men are never the knights in shining armour. We're wolves. We only claim what we deem is ours, play with it till it entertains us and then throw it away._

Ga Eul's beautiful, innocent face floated in front of his eyes as he wondered what was it that he felt for her? He cared for her, of that he had no doubts, but to what extent? Hurt and betrayal ran in his blood. He had betrayed a woman once before, would it be a stretch to think that he would do it again? Eun Jae had Il Hyun to take care of her when Yi Jung had spoiled everything, Ga Eul didn't have anyone. His heart told him that when his true colours came out, it will break her. Unlike other women, she wouldn't scream or shout, she'll silently cry a few tears and walk away with her head held high and Yi Jung knew that it would kill him to see that. She was too proud; she would never show exactly how much it hurt her.

In the wee hours of the day, Yi Jung ultimately came to a decision.

* * *

Ga Eul wondered why he hadn't responded to her text. Several times through the night she had been tempted to pick up the phone and send another text, but the closed look he had given her kept coming back to haunt her. It had taken her a while but she decided that she would talk to him face to face and ask for his forgiveness. Although she had no idea what she'd said to offend him but she had the feeling that she had somehow touched a raw nerve.

The next morning Ga Eul got up early and quickly whipped up a box of cookies. On her way to school she also picked up a bunch of white lilies. She waited by the entrance for him. It was a short wait before a black Mercedes stopped and Yi Jung stepped out of it, followed by a girl. Ga Eul felt her chest tighten slightly. She breathed deeply and lifted her chin, ready to face whatever was coming. Although she had a bad feeling about what was coming.

He walked towards the entrance with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. At a subconscious level, Ga Eul registered the strange black and blue mark at the corner of his lip but she her heart was beating too fast for her to be aware of anything.

"Yi Jung," she called out shakily as he walked past her.

"Oh Ga Eul," he said in a voice that was strangely devoid of the warmth she was used to, "What?"

She licked her lips uncertainly, "I… uh."

"Oh," the girl next to him snickered, "She's brought you flowers and sweets, Jungi!"

"Ah I see," he smiled that sick, dead sort of smile, "Thanks Ga Eul. I'll send someone to collect it from you."

Ga Eul looked at him and then at the girl next to him, "Don't bother," she replied, "These aren't for you."

She didn't notice the small flicker of surprise that passed his features since she was blinking back her tears.

"I only intended to ask for forgiveness for last night," she replied, proud of how steady her voice sounded, "Thank you for listening. Good day," she bowed and walked away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Ga Eul was out of sight, Yi Jung turned around and walked towards the lounge. The girl who was with him slung her arm around his and whispered, "What did she do to you Jungi that she needs to apologize?"

Yi Jung jerked his hand away from her and coldly said, "Go. Your work is done."

"But Jungi…," she started.

"Go," Yi Jung ordered icily.

The girl looked like she was about to protest but the look from Yi Jung quelled her. She bowed her head and left. Yi Jung closed his eyes to control the pain in his chest. He had spotted her as soon as he got off the car. Standing there, holding those beautiful white lilies, his Ga Eul looked like an angel. Almost instantly he knew that she was there to apologize. He wanted to run to her, hold her tightly and tell her that she didn't need to apologize, she hadn't hurt him, and that she could never hurt him. But instead he had to act like he barely knew her.

It hadn't escaped his notice how she had bravely blinked back her tears. Once again he was taken over by the urge to hold her to his chest and kiss away those unshed tears. And then she had boldly declared that those flowers and cookies were not for him. He had felt so proud of her at that point. That's who she was, her dignity was unshakable. She had walked away from the situation, her head held high.

Yi Jung sighed deeply. He knew he had hurt her and it took every ounce of his control to not run after her. There truly was no one like his Ga Eul.

* * *

The F4 were in their classroom, while the teacher lectured. Ji Hoo's eyes were fixed on Yi Jung. While he was physically in the class, he definitely wasn't there in spirit. He had a haunted look that Ji Hoo hadn't seen in years. He had seen it once before, right after Eun Jae. Ji Hoo knew the look and knew it didn't bode well. He caught Woo Bin's eyes and nodded towards Yi Jung. Woo Bin nodded. So apparently he wasn't the only one who'd noticed the dark cloud hanging over his friend.

They waited till the lecture finished. Yi Jung's eyes still had the faraway look and he wasn't even aware of his surroundings till Jun Pyo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yi Jung," Ji Hoo looked at him, concern writ large on his face, "What's wrong?"

He lifted his black eyes to meet Ji Hoo's brown ones, "Nothing."

"Something happened with Ga Eul," Woo Bin wasn't asking.

The reaction was instant. His eyes darkened and he said through gritted teeth, "Don't even go there!"

He pushed Jun Pyo's hand and walked out of the room, leaving his three friends staring after him.

* * *

Jan Di couldn't help but feel angry. Although Ga Eul wouldn't acknowledge it, Jan Di knew that something had happened between her and Yi Jung. Her friend was smiling like usual, working hard and being her usual self but Jan Di had known her for years. She knew that there was something amiss about her smile. Often Jan Di would catch her looking away in the distance wistfully, but when asked, Ga Eul would smile and brush it off. She had spent eight days watching her friend struggle with a pain that she had hidden deep within her and thus, Jan Di's patience was at its limits.

The two of them were in their porridge shop that Friday evening when suddenly the door opened and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo walked in.

"Yo Ladies!"

"Woo Bin? Ji Hoo?" Jan Di was puzzled, "What brings you here?"

"Pick-up service," Ji Hoo said with a grin.

"Pick up service?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes," Woo Bin answered, "Come on."

Without further explanation they each grabbed the hand of one of the girls and started to drag them.

"Eh?" was the only intelligent response Ga Eul could manage.

Jan Di, by now a little more used to Jun Pyo and being dragged at random times had her wits to herself, "Where to?"

"A trip," was all that Ji Hoo said.

"Trip? Where? Our parents…," Ga Eul couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Have been informed," Woo Bin answered as he led her to his car. She could see Jae Kyung waving enthusiastically at them.

"Our things?" this was from Jan Di.

"Are with us," Ji Hoo answered opening his car's door for her.

"I don't suppose there is any point in asking where we're going?" Ga EUl asked Woo Bin as the two cars started to move.

"You'll know when we get there," the Don Juan of F4 said with a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile Jun Pyo was with Yi Jung, dragging the extremely unwilling potter with him.

"Why?" Yi Jung asked, knowing full well that what Jun Pyo wanted, he would get in one way or another so resistance was futile.

"You can't celebrate your birthday like this, can you?"

"I told you," Yi Jung said in a half-hearted protest, "I'm really not in a mood to celebrate."

"Dude!" Jun Pyo scowled, "You're turning twenty. Next year you leave the Shinwha University, don't you wanna celebrate the last birthday of your student life?"

Yi Jung sighed and let Jun Pyo drag him along. He did have a point; it was his last year at the Shinwha. Besides a holiday would lift his spirits and he could definitely use the distraction. He'd spent the past eight days going around in circles. His father's cold, cruel words still haunted him, keeping him awake till late in the night. It didn't help that his dreams were plagued by a long-haired, black-eyed lass who could effortlessly make him smile. But he knew what his father said was true. The So men didn't know how to take care of women and therefore, he had carefully avoided Ga Eul, going out of his way to make sure that he didn't run into her. His friends had tried to ask him why he was doing what he was doing but Yi Jung firmly told them to stay away from his business. If Yi Jung had been in proper frame of mind, he would have immediately thought that there was something fishy in the way his friends had complied to his wishes. But he wasn't and therefore he hadn't given it a second thought.

Jun Pyo drove them over to the private airport. Yi Jung wasn't surprised to see Ji Hoo's white Cadillac and Woo Bin's mustard yellow Lotus standing in the parking lot. As Jun Pyo parked his fire-engine red Porsche in the parking lot Yi Jung smiled.

"Without my baby, this sight looks incomplete."

Jun Pyo laughed, "Yeah it does. But you're the birthday boy, you get star treatment. You've been driven to the airport by the great Gu Jun Pyo, consider yourself honoured."

Yi Jung chuckled slightly. It had really been a good idea coming for this trip. He could already feel his mood lighten marginally. The two friends walked into the airstrip, happily chatting away. It wasn't until much later that Yi Jung saw her, standing by the plane, looking torn between awe and trepidation. Dressed simply in beige capris and a navy blue sleeveless top, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He stopped walking as he stood, staring at her. Try as he might, he couldn't recollect the reasons why he had to avoid her. All he could think of was that she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ah, here comes the birthday boy," Woo Bin screamed, breaking Yi Jung's trance.

Suppressing the urge to run up to his Ga Eul and scoop her in his arms, Yi Jung turned to Jun Pyo with a scowl, "Why didn't you tell me about the extras?"

Jun Pyo had the grace to look momentarily sheepish, "Look, I want to spend time with Jan Di. Her parents wouldn't allow her to come alone. I had to get Ga Eul as well."

Yi Jung nodded, too sophisticated to throw a fit about it. Although a part of him was thrilled to bits. His Ga Eul was going to be with him. This was another thing, he didn't know since when or how, but in his mind he had begun to refer to her as HIS Ga Eul. The realization should have come as a surprise but it hadn't. It had simply felt … right. He didn't know why he thought of her as his, but he just did and he was unrepentant about it.

* * *

Ga Eul's heart was beating so wildly, she was worried that it would leap out of her chest. She had figured that he would be there, but she hadn't been prepared for the effect he would have on her. She hadn't seen him in eight days and had somehow managed to convince herself that he wasn't nearly as attractive as her imagination would like to believe. But seeing him now in flesh and blood, she realized that her memory hadn't done him justice. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Dressed immaculately in grey trousers, black shirt and cream blazer; he was absolutely, phenomenally and sinfully attractive.

As he walked towards the plane along with Jun Pyo, their eyes met briefly. He merely gave her a curt nod in acknowledgement. Ga Eul nodded in return, but his eyes had already moved away. Behind her Jan Di and Jae Kyung exchanged glances.

"Let's go then!" Jun Pyo said excitedly.

When the seven walked into the plane, Jan Di and Ga Eul gasped.

"Y- Y- You own this?" Ga Eul asked Jun Pyo.

"No," Jun Pyo answered and Jan Di and Ga Eul sighed in relief, but it was short-lived.

"This is my plane," Ji Hoo answered, "Jun Pyo's is bigger. Since it's just the seven of us, we didn't think it'd be wise or economical to use the bigger plane."

"That isn't exactly how normal people define 'economical'," Jan Di said weakly.

Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's hand and dragged her with himself. Ji Hoo stalked over to the back and took the single seat there. Woo Bin dragged Jae Kyung with him to sit at the front. There were only two seats left, that just happened to be next to each other. Ever the gentleman, Yi Jung offered her the first seat. Ga Eul was about to take the aisle seat when Yi Jung sighed.

"Move over," he ordered gruffly.

"Why?"

"Can you for once just listen to me without asking a question?" he snapped.

Ga Eul made a face but scooted over nevertheless. Yi Jung settled in the seat next to her and within minutes, was off to sleep.

* * *

Yi Jung wasn't sleeping, merely playing to be so. He was an expert at pretending to be asleep; he had years of practice after all. He couldn't recollect the number of times he had lay on his bed, pretending to be asleep, just to avoid ugly situations at his home. He knew he was being cowardly but he needed to desensitize himself to Chu Ga Eul. So he closed his eyes and let his other senses take over.

He inhaled the fragrance of her soft strawberry shampoo, a smell he associated with her. Today she also had a faint citrusy scent about her. Her hand was merely inches away from his and the warmth was tingling his skin. He could hear her rhythmic breathing. He could visualize her simple and absolutely divine beauty in his mind's eyes. The only sensory organ that was left wanting was his tongue. He frantically wanted to know how she would taste. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as she looked.

Yi Jung breathed deeply, forcing himself to banish those thoughts. He was here, letting his Ga Eul envelop his entire being into her magic. Slowly his taut nerves relaxed and he let her smell and sound wash over him. He must have fallen asleep, however briefly, because the next thing he became aware of was a weight on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he discovered that she had fallen asleep and her head was resting on him. From what Yi Jung could gather, he was the only one in the flight who was awake. His heart thudded as he realized that he probably had an opportunity he would never have again. Very gently, so as to not wake her up, Yi Jung raised his hand. With two fingers he moved the strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Tucking it behind her ear he ghosted his fingers gently on her face. He touched her lashes, trailed down her cheek and then went to her lips. As surreptitiously as he could, he started to outline her lips. But then she twitched, bringing him to his senses and he immediately dropped his hand.

Minutes later, the captain announced that they would be reaching their destination. Ga Eul woke up and moved her head to get the muscles working. That's when she suddenly realized that she had been sleeping on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said not meeting his eyes. The colour on her cheeks made her look so delicious that Yi Jung wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"It's alright," he answered keeping his eyes firmly on the 'seatbelts on' sign.

* * *

Ga Eul didn't know what paradise was supposed to look like but if someone asked her to describe it, her picture wouldn't be too far from New Caledonia. The island was surrounded with beautiful white sandy beaches. The water around it was a sparkling azure. Lush green palm trees lined the beaches, giving the whole place an ethereal quality.

"The birthday party celebrations begin at eight," Jun Pyo declared.

"There are five first class cabins," Woo Bin said, "So Ji Hoo, you can pick one. The rest of us will let the girls pick them up."

"Excuse me?" All the three girls said as Ji Hoo and Yi Jung chuckled.

"You want to share a room, you can just say so Woo Bin," Yi Jung said grinning.

Woo Bin looked at him, "Are you saying you don't want a shared room?"

The smile from Yi Jung's face vanished instantly. He turned to Jan Di, "Pick up rooms and roommates."

"The three girls will stay together," Jae Kyung piped up, "That'll keep the rest of you in line."

"Agreed," Jan Di consented as Ga Eul nodded.

"So the four of us get one room each," Jun Pyo concluded.

Ji Hoo said seriously, "But the problem still remains."

"How?" Ga Eul asked perplexed.

"The four of us are going to be alone and defenceless," he explained earnestly, "How will we ensure that you girls won't pounce on us?"

"YOON JI HOO!" Jan Di screamed as Jae Kyung scowled and Ga Eul blushed furiously. The F4 were laughing uncontrollably.

"Let's go girls," Ga Eul said finally, "These guys are incorrigible."

"Remember, eight o' clock, at the beach," Woo Bin yelled after them.

* * *

The three girls lay on the bed, talking.

"Jan Di," Jae Kyung asked, "Has Jun Pyo asked you out yet?"

Jan Di couldn't stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks but she said, "Why should he? It's not like he likes me that way, neither do I."

"Then why are you blushing?" Ga Eul asked.

"Because it's embarrassing," Jan Di answered a little too quickly.

"Yah," Ga Eul nudged her in the ribs.

Jae Kyung scoffed, "Please! It's obvious that Jun Pyo likes you. I say be prepared, he's going to ask you out soon enough."

"That won't happen," Jan Di answered seriously.

Ga Eul frowned, "No, it will."

"It won't," Jan Di insisted, "Jun Pyo never asks. If he wants to start dating me, it'll be more like 'Yah! Geum Jan Di, from today we're dating. You show up at so and so place at such time. Don't be late or I'll kill you.'."

Jan Di's impersonation was so perfect that the three of them burst out laughing. Then Jan Di asked, "What's going on with you and Woo Bin?"

"You know what," Jae Kyung said wistfully, "I've actually begun to like him but he doesn't. He just thinks of me as a friend."

"Why would he get you here if you were just a friend?" Ga Eul asked.

"He didn't," she clarified, "It was Ji Hoo who got me here."

"We should find a good girl for Ji Hoo," Jan Di piped up, "I mean he's such a sweetheart."

"That he is," Ga Eul agreed.

Jae Kyung grinned, "And hot too."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "Come on, all of the F4 are mind blowing specimens of the male species."

The three of them laughed, "True," Jae Kyung said.

Once they stopped, Jae Kyung asked the uncomfortable question, "How are things with Yi Jung, Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul's smile faltered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Jan Di asked, glad that Ga Eul was finally talking.

"I have a feeling he's bi-polar," Ga Eul said sitting up, her frustrations for the past eight days boiling over, "Hot one moment, cold the next. I don't even know which Yi Jung I'll meet when. At one moment he's one of the sweetest persons I've ever known. He comes home, takes care of my father and us at the time we needed help. And then the next moment, his jerk switch is flipped on and he completely ignores me for eight days straight for no apparent reason. I honestly don't know what is going on."

Jan Di and Jae Kyung exchanged yet another look, "So things are going to be awkward here huh?" Jan Di asked.

"You think?" Ga Eul answered acerbically.

"You like him?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Of course I like him," Ga Eul replied, "He's been a great friend. But I'm annoyed with him right now."

"That's not what she meant," Jan Di pressed, "She meant, do you like him? As in really like him?"

Ga Eul paused, wondering. She liked him, yes but she hadn't voiced the thought yet, as if somehow voicing it would make it more real. She looked around to avoid answering.

"Oh look," she said brightly, "it's time we started to get ready. One hour and three girls, it's going to be tough."

Although they knew she had avoided answering, the other two girls let things be.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jan Di and Ga Eul could only stare at the preparations for the birthday party. The birthday cake, which was a replica of one of Yi Jung's most famous pieces, was about two and a half feet tall replete with intricate design. It even had Yi Jung's signature on the body. There were an abundance and variety of food on the tables, prepared by a world renowned chef. Drinks flowed freely. There were a trio of harp players, playing a soothing song in the back-ground. The raised wooden platform was surrounded by fire and there was an ice sculpture in the middle of it that reflected the light like a prism.

"So," Jun Pyo asked smugly, "I planned it all. What do you think?"

Woo Bin cut in, "Oi, don't take all the credit. I got the harp players."

"That's why they're in bikinis," Jae Kyung muttered.

Yi Jung grinned, "I don't mind."

"Sure you don't," she countered, "But did they have to be in bikinis?"

"Why?" Woo Bin asked with a smirk, "Are you jealous Monkey?"

"You wish," she answered levelly.

Ji Hoo signalled for a fresh round of drinks, "I haven't heard a word from the two of you, why?"

Jan DI and Ga Eul exchanged a look, as if wondering who should say what was on their minds.

Finally Jan Di said it, "For a party of seven, don't you think it's a little too much?"

The F4 and Jae Kyung paused, clearly not expecting that kind of reaction.

Yi Jung put down his fork slowly and asked, "Why? How would you do it?"

The two of them exchanged another look and Jan Di nodded at Ga Eul.

"We would probably have a bonfire," Ga Eul said, "Sit around it, sing, and tell stories. We're in a beach right? So the birthday baby would probably get soaked in the water, right after he's been decorated with cake that is. Oh and we would have prepared his favourite food, you know, the things he likes the best."

"Oh and then we would camp under the stars," Jan DI added, "Lie down on the beach, with our feet in the water and watch the stars."

The five of them were completely silent. Jan Di rushed in to fill in the awkward silence.

"We're not saying this is bad," she laughed a fake, nervous laugh, "It's just that… it is…"

"What?" Woo Bin asked, not meeting their eyes.

"It lacks… warmth," Ga Eul said in a whisper, "It's almost as if it's…"

"Cold," Ji Hoo answered slowly.

"I love the idea," Jae Kyung said almost wistfully, "Can birthdays be celebrated that way?"

"I never knew," Jun Pyo said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yi Jung said suddenly, "Let's go. Plans changed."

Jan Di and Ga Eul watched amazed as within minutes all the preparation was wrapped up. They were taken to a different part of the beach, away from the place the party was originally planned. Mysteriously, they had even changed from their usual fineries to beach wear.

"So how do we build a bonfire?" Woo Bin wondered.

"Sticks," Ga Eul answered brightly, "Come on, let's look for sticks."

Although it took a while, but the sticks were finally gathered and the bonfire lit. The seven sat around it, eating gourmet food out of paper plates, much to the chef's horror. Somehow Ga Eul found herself sitting next to Yi Jung. She had a strong suspicion that the move had been deliberate. Jan Di was telling a funny story from their childhood.

"I think we were six at that time. My brother was just born and my mum was at the hospital. So I was sleeping at Ga Eul's place. I was crying for my mum. I wanted to sleep next to her. So to calm me down, auntie Tye Hun started telling me a story about the Tickle Monster that lives under the bed. Even as a six year old, I found the story pretty ridiculous and I laughed it off. Ga Eul though firmly believed in it. She was fairly certain that the Tickle Monster is real. Then, to cheer me further, uncle roped me in on a plan. He decided to scare Ga Eul by tickling her. He actually crept unde her bed and waited till she was asleep before he crawled out and tickled her feet. Ga Eul got so scared; she must have jumped three feet into the air, kicking her father in the eye in the process. He had a black eye for two days."

Everyone was chuckling when Yi Jung leaned over to her and said, "Still scared of the Tickle Monster?"

Ga Eul didn't reply.

"Hey Ga Eul," Jun Pyo said, "Give us the scoop on Jan Di."

Ga Eul instantly started snickering and Jan Di stuttered, "You'll not do that Ga Eul!"

That sentence was enough to arouse everyone's interests, "Come on, tell us, tell us!"

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di who resigned with a martyr like sigh, "Go on."

She laughed and said, "Well Jan Di once ran away from her house when she was three. Her mom found her, thanks to the trail of clothing that she had left behind. She was found walking down the street, naked, dragging a toy pony and singing 'Humpty Dumpty'."

The group collapsed into loud laughter as Jan Di mumbled something incoherently.

"Jun Pyo wasn't too far behind," Ji Hoo said after the laughter died down, "He hated being given a bath and would run around the house naked, trying to escape his nanny. Poor woman used to be reduced to tears every day."

"I was still better than Woo Bin," Jun Pyo countered, as Yi Jung and Ji Hoo agreed.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked, "What would Woo Bin do?"

"What didn't he do?" Yi Jung answered, "This one woman was dead scared of bugs. He caught all sorts of bugs and let them loose in her room."

"Remember the time he poured flour over himself and stood over that baby sitter's bed with that torch under his face and making that scary noise?" Ji Hoo asked.

Woo Bin laughed, "That girl was so scared, she wouldn't stop crying. But I gotta say, Ji Hoo took the cake when it came to practical jokes."

Ji Hoo laughed, "All I did was add some blue colour in the pool."

"Yes, but the timing couldn't have been worse. His parents were hosting a barbeque by the pool side with his father's colleagues. Everyone came out looking like people from 'The Blue Man's Group'," Jun Pyo was laughing.

"He was grounded for one whole week," Yi Jung added to a whooping round of laughter.

As the laugh died, Jae Kyung asked, "What about you Yi Jung, what was the prank that got you into most trouble with your family?"

Ga Eul noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes. The rest of the F4 too weren't looking at him. Finally Yi Jung said, "It wasn't with my family. My best joke was with a teacher."

Ji Hoo picked up, "Oh that one was a classic. We call it 'The Salt Shaker'."

"What did you do?" Ga Eul asked.

He looked at her, the dazzling smile back in place, "We had a very irritating teacher, who loved to add extra salt on just about everything. So I took an opaque salt shaker, threw away the salt and filled three quarters of it with lime juice. Then I took a tissue paper and made a cover, put on some baking soda on it and closed the lid."

Jun Pyo continued, "So this guy tries to put salt on his food, nothing happens. He shakes the salt shaker vigorously. The tissue broke and the baking soda went into the lime juice. We had a mini explosion there!"

Everyone whooped with laughter as Woo Bin added, "The top of the salt shaker had ricocheted off the wall and hit our teacher on his cheek. He sported a black and blue mark on his cheek for days."

They continued to swap stories till Woo Bin suddenly said, "Alright folks, it's almost twelve. Let the celebrations begin! Our Casanova will turn twenty in about two minutes!"

All of them got up as the cake was wheeled in. Sharp at twelve, fireworks erupted as the six of them yelled Happy Birthday. Yi Jung blew the lone candle and cut his cake and everyone took turns to feed him. Woo Bin went first, followed by Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Jan Di was next and then it was Jae Kyung. Finally it was Ga Eul's turn. She picked up a small piece and held it out to him. She kept telling herself that it was just a small tradition, that there was nothing to be worried about but the problem was Yi Jung had the capability of turning the most mundane into erotic.

His eyes were alight with amusement as he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She could feel each of his fingers scalding against her skin. He leaned forward and ate the cake, his tongue deliberately brushing against her fingers, making her gasp involuntarily. She jerked her hand back and he let her, but not before he gave her a very pointed and obvious wink. The entire scene was about ten seconds, but they were the longest ten seconds of Ga Eul's life.

Completely oblivious to the little erotic exchange, the F4 attacked Yi Jung with the cake, plastering him with the icing. He was then lifted up bodily, carried to the sea and dropped in the water. Soaked to the skin and laughing, Yi Jung stood up and started walking towards the beach, taking off his wet shirt.

Ga Eul forgot that breathing was vital to her survival. All she could see was Yi Jung's wet torso glistening in the moon light. He was built just right, neither flabby, nor overly muscular. She watched him as he used the sea water to wipe off cream from his face and Ga Eul suddenly had the desire to lick it off him. He then walked over to the bonfire and rummaged his bag for a towel. Heat pooled in Ga Eul's stomach, her toes curled involuntarily and her throat felt extremely dry as she watched him wipe himself off. She knew she was staring and she kept telling herself that she ought to look away, but she couldn't.

He took his time in wiping off the water. Sitting about five feet away from him, Ga Eul couldn't take her eyes off him. Some icing had managed to find its way to his hair but he was unaware of it, Ga Eul's hands itched to remove it from its perch. The rest of the group were at the sea, busy splashing each other and playing catch, but Ga Eul was rooted to her spot. Yi Jung noticed and walked over, the towel still slung on his neck.

"You won't join them?"

Unsure of her voice, she merely shook her head. Much to her disconcertion, he sat down next to her.

"Thanks," he said as he continued to wipe his legs, unaware of the effect he was having on her.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to concentrate on what he was saying, "For what?" she hated how breathless she sounded.

If Yi Jung noticed it, he didn't give any indication, "For suggesting this. I'm actually having fun. As are those rascals there."

Inadvertently a smile crept up Ga Eul's face, "You're welcome."

The two of them sat in companionable silence, watching their friends drench each other. Finally Yi Jung broke the silence, "About the past eight days…"

"It's alright Yi Jung," Ga Eul whispered, "I know that I had somehow hurt you. I…"

"No Ga Eul," he cut in, not allowing her to apologize, "You didn't hurt me. I was avoiding you."

She looked at him squarely, "If I didn't hurt you, why would you avoid me?"

He sighed. He dislodged a stone from the sand with his big toe and said, "I was going through some issues, I needed sometime to myself. It had nothing to do with you, but I do owe you an apology. Forgive me?"

Ga Eul looked at him; a strange softness engulfed her as she looked at his sincere expression. Without answering him, she slowly extended her hand. Yi Jung frowned slightly as he looked at her perplexed. She reached up to his hair and pulled out the little bit of icing that was stuck there. She didn't miss the strange expression that flickered on his face. She showed him her hand. He looked at her and then her hand and then burst out laughing.

She giggled and said, "It was driving me crazy."

He stopped laughing, looked at her intently and asked, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"I don't believe it," he answered.

She looked at him, matching his intense stare, "What prove do you want?"

"Will you give me what I want?" He asked without breaking the eye contact.

Her heart was thudding wildly but she didn't blink or look away, "What do you want?"

He gave her the smile that crumbled all her defences, "Think about it Chu Ga Eul, I will ask, but you won't be able to give it."

Ga Eul felt a tremor run down her spine, "Why don't you ask and find out?" she replied in a whisper.

The smile left his face as he turned serious, "Give me this night of your life."

She was nonplussed, "What?"

He smirked, "Didn't I tell you won't be able to give it."

Ga Eul looked at him and replied, "All I did was ask 'what', I don't recall refusing your request."

The shock was apparent on his face. The two of them sat staring at each other, each lost in the other's eyes. He slowly lifted his hand, bringing it close to her face. He was about to touch her face when suddenly a voice sounded.

"Oi," Jun Pyo screamed, "Aren't the two of you coming?"

Ga Eul couldn't help but feel a little annoyed and from the look on his face, as did Yi Jung. However he quickly masked his irritation and stood up.

* * *

Yi Jung didn't even know why he asked what he did. All he knew was that he wanted her all to himself. From the moment he'd gotten off the plane he had wanted to spend time with her. But he didn't know how to ask for it. Then, sitting there by the fire, it was almost as if some sort of spell was cast on them. Yi Jung couldn't look away from her. The words had come out automatically. He hadn't expected her to agree, but she did. Now the problem was to get rid of his friends and the two girls. He had a feeling that Jan Di wouldn't take their plans too kindly and that is Jae Kyung came to hear about them, she would tell Jan Di.

As he put on a fresh shirt, he wondered what he could do to get rid of the girls when suddenly inspiration struck. Ga Eul too apparently was thinking along the same lines.

"Jan Di and Jae Kyung…" she started, looking perturbed.

"I think I know what to do about them," he answered, "Just trust me with this."

She smiled, "I trust you."

Yi Jung stopped moving. A warmth that had nothing to do with the bonfire spread through him. No one had ever said those words to him. "Thanks," he whispered.

The two of them walked towards the sea in silence. Upon reaching, Yi Jung caught Woo Bin's eyes and mouthed 'Help me.'

Woo Bin raised his eyebrows as if asking 'with what?'

He nodded towards the Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Woo Bin grinned in understanding.

"Yah Monkey," he shouted suddenly, "Wanna go for a midnight sail?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Come on, it's beautiful," he took her by the hand and dragged the extremely confused Jae Kyung away.

Not one to be outdone easily, Jun Pyo decided to take Jan Di out on a midnight drive overriding her protests. Ji Hoo was the only one left.

Very seriously he looked at them, "So that leaves just the three of us. Any plans?"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchanged a look and she replied, "Uh… Um… No… Not really."

"Great," Ji Hoo said, fighting very hard to hold back his laugh, "Then let's go and have some fun. I was thinking we should go in the cabin and play cards."

"Sounds great," Yi Jung answered sarcastically.

Unable to control himself any longer, Ji Hoo doubled over laughing, "Gosh! If looks could kill, I'd be dead thrice by now. Relax, I was just pulling your leg. Enjoy your time, you've earned it. Oh and Yi Jung, don't do anything I wouldn't."

Yi Jung was grinning, "Go away, rascal."

"Bye Ga Eul," Ji Hoo winked at her, "Have fun."

Ga Eul was blushing darker than the red sweater that she had on. With a wave, Ji Hoo walked away, whistling to himself.

"That guy," Yi Jung said chuckling, "I've known him since we were in kindergarten and I still can't always say what's going on in his mind."

Ga Eul stood there, looking down, fiddling with her hair.

"Come," he said holding out his hand. Demurely she took his hand and Yi Jung felt the now familiar bolt of electricity. Picking up his duffel bag, he led her through the beach and back towards the cabins. He walked over to his cabin and unlocked the door.

When Ga Eul hesitated he explained, "I have to change my pants, these are sopping wet. Please come in, sit."

Satisfied with his explanation, Ga Eul stepped in the cabin and sat on a chair. Yi Jung picked out a fresh pair of pants and was about to head to the bathroom when suddenly he caught Ga Eul's reflection in the mirror. Keeping a straight face, he stood up and unbuttoned his pants.

* * *

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide before she clamped a hand on them and squealed, "Yah! So Yi Jung! What do you think you're doing?"

"Changing my pants, why?" he asked innocently.

She was blushing deeper than she had at the beach, "You can't change them HERE!"

"Why not?" he asked, "This is my cabin, you know."

"Yes but I am here!" she was scandalized. Her hand was still firmly in place. It was then that she heard his laughter.

"Relax country bumpkin," he said laughing, "I was just teasing you because it's too much fun. Open your eyes."

She opened them to find that he wasn't even in sight. He was in the bathroom and had been speaking from there.

"You're lucky it's your birthday today," Ga Eul was annoyed, "You'd have been dead otherwise."

He walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and chuckling, "So when is your birthday?"

"24th July," she replied.

He nodded without saying anything else. He held out his hand again, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Don't ask," he answered, "Just come with me."

They went to the parking lot where a silver sedan was parked. He opened the passenger door for her and then settled in the driver's seat. As the car moved he tsked.

"What?" she asked.

"I miss my baby," he said curling his lips.

"Baby?"

"Yeah," he answered wistfully, "She's so beautiful! And so smooth! And boy is she sexy or what?"

"Umm Hmm," Ga Eul said, unsure of what to say. She wasn't quite sure who he was talking about, but from the way he was describing her, Ga Eul couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I mean you've seen her," he enthused and Ga Eul was confused. When had she seen her?

"Her style is unmatched," he continued, "Do you know she can go from 0 to 60 in three seconds? And the brakes Ga Eul! The brakes are to die for. You can be driving at 80 but you apply those brakes, and shwoosh, she comes to a halt, without any fishtail!"

"You were talking about your car?" Ga Eul deadpanned.

"Of course!" he looked like a little boy at a candy store, "Isn't she one heck of a sexy thing?"

Ga Eul didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She had been feeling jealous of his car?

"Now this one here, she's good," he said as he patted the dashboard of the sedan he was driving, "But nowhere nearly as good as my baby, and definitely not as stylish."

Ga Eul shook her head with a smile, "You love your baby that much?"

"Of course," he answered grinning widely, "There are only two things that are dearer to me than her."

"And they are?"

"Pottery," he answered.

"Of course, but that's one, what's the other?"

He turned left and off the road and said, "We've reached. Come on."

Ga Eul knew that he hadn't answered her question and she wasn't one to pry, but she was very curious what the other could be. She thought about what she knew about him and could come up with two possible answers: the F4 or the Woo Sung museum. But neither seemed like something he would avoid saying. Maybe she was reading too much into nothing. Maybe he just decided that he didn't want her to know so much about him or maybe they had really arrived where he wanted to take her. She decided to follow his lead in the matter and not press it.

She stepped out of the car and was puzzled to find herself in a field. "What…," she started but he put a finger on his lips and pointed ahead.

As soon as the car's lights died, Ga Eul gasped. In front of her eyes, there were probably a million fireflies, glittering in the darkness. It was as though the heavens had descended on the Earth and the stars were in front of her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered after several minutes of stunned silence, "This is so beautiful."

"Yes it is," Yi Jung whispered back, the awe evident in his voice, "I accidentally found this place on my first visit. I just went off road to take a call and then I saw this. I forgot to talk as I sat in my car, spellbound."

She nodded, completely understanding what he meant. The two of them stood there, watching nature unfold its magic in front of their eyes. Neither was aware that somehow their hands had found each other and their fingers had interlaced.

Finally he leaned closer and whispered, "Can I have a dance?"

Ga Eul smiled, now aware of their intertwined hands, "No music," she whispered.

He got out his phone and played a song Ga Eul wasn't familiar with. The phone was on the bonnet of the car as the two danced slowly, under the moonlight, with the backdrop of a million fireflies.

* * *

Yi Jung didn't have words in his vocabulary to describe what was happening. He had never felt like this before, not even with Eun Jae. There was something mesmerizing, something magical about this moment. Swaying softly with his Ga Eul, Yi Jung knew he was happy. He didn't know why, nor did he care. All he knew was that if the Gods granted him one wish, he would ask for time to stop.

During the dance, the tempo of the music increased and Yi Jung twirled Ga Eul around. She moved gracefully and then spun around to come back to him. Yi Jung took a step closer and as a result, she ended up against his chest. Both of them froze, looking at each other. Yi Jung couldn't help but be completely enamoured by the way the moonlight played against her skin. Half of her face was hidden in shadows while the other half was illuminated by the silvery light. Her hair fell around her in soft curls. Those eyes… Yi Jung's heart was beating wildly as he stared into those eyes. Heavens knew what kind of drug those eyes contained but he was intoxicated.

His hands, both of which were at her waist, moved slowly up her back as he pulled her closer. Ga Eul's own hands were clutching his lapels, forming a barrier between their bodies, but she didn't resist or pull back. Very gently he cupped her cheek and lowered his head, to give in to the one temptation he had been resisting from the first time he saw her. She closed her eyes as he gently brushed his lips against her. He had anticipated a rush, but he wasn't prepared for what he felt. If he hadn't been holding on to her, he'd probably have staggered. He wanted more. Slowly he moulded his lips against her and traced their contours. With a soft sigh, Ga Eul opened her mouth and he took her lower lip in, gently biting it. Her hands went around him and her fingers threaded through his hair. He snared one arm across her waist; other held her head in place as he pulled her in closer, flush against him. Then he deepened the kiss and she responded.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that someone was kissing her, and Ga Eul was nowhere nearly as experienced as Yi Jung. She had been kissed only a couple of times before but never before had she felt like this. It was as if the entire world had ceased to exist. All that was left was him and her and the beautiful kiss they were sharing.

This man who was holding her as if his life depended on it, this man who was kissing her in a way she thought was only possible in romance novels, this man who had the power to make her heart beat wildly, this man who could make her laugh, make her cry, make her angry, make her happy, make her sad, this man who asked her to believe in her dreams. This was So Yi Jung, the man she had fallen head over heels in love with.

Ga Eul's eyes shot wide open as the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. Yi Jung, sensing the sudden change in her pulled back with a small frown on his face. Wide eyed, she looked up at him and saw the confusion on his face. She shot out of his arms and turned away from him, placing a hand over her mouth to stop the terrified sob from escaping her lips. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have fallen in love with the number one playboy of Korea? How could she have not seen it? How did she allow herself to go down this path? She had committed hara-kiri.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung sounded unsure, "Are you crying?"

She shook her head vigorously, not trusting herself to speak.

"What's wrong Ga Eul? Did I overstep my boundaries?" the strain in his voice was evident.

_Stop!_ Ga Eul pleaded mentally _Please, act like a playboy should. Don't show any concern or care. Don't make me fall for you even more, please!_

"Ga Eul, please," he had moved a little closer, "Say something!"

Ga Eul only shuddered, trying to find words, anything that she could say, but her mind was drawing a blank.

Yi jung sighed, "Remember a while ago, you asked me if there was someone who made my heart beat wildly and I said no? I lied. It's you Ga Eul. You're driving me insane. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you. I'm crazily attracted to you. I just did what I've wanted to do from the moment I saw you. But if that has somehow offended you, then please tell me. I swear there won't be a repeat."

Unable to stop herself a lone tear escaped her eyes. She wiped it off and shook her head. Although her heart wanted to believe in him, her mind countered with a cruel question _just how many girls has he said those words to get them in his bed? _

Ga Eul took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to face him. "Forget it ever happened Yi Jung," her voice was absolutely steady, "Let's go back. I need to sleep."

A fleeting look of hurt and confusion passed his face but he quickly masked it. Ga Eul dismissed the look as a trick of the moonlight. Wordlessly he walked over to the car, picked up his mobile which was still playing a song. He stopped the music, pocketed the phone and unlocked the car. Ga Eul didn't allow him to open the door for her as she rushed and sat in the passenger seat. They made their way back to the cabins in silence.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. Ga Eul's mood though was anything but. She had never felt more miserable than she had been feeling that morning. She had always imagined that love would feel exhilarating; that when she would fall in love, she would be happy, excited, giddy and foolish even. The thought that she might actually be scared witless never crossed her mind. But she was scared - scared and angry. Angry at herself for walking headlong into the very trap that she had sworn she wouldn't fall into, angry at Yi Jung for being who he was, angry at her fate, angry at the bird that just flew over for being blissfully unaware of everything, angry at the waiter for serving her drink thirty seconds late, angry at New Caledonia for being so beautiful when she couldn't even enjoy it. In short, Ga Eul was angry at about everything.

"Hey Ga Eul," Ji Hoo walked over to where she sat alone in the beach, nursing a mocktail, "How are you?"

She looked at him and felt a stab of irrational annoyance. Why did he have to desert them last night? Why couldn't he have hung around?

"Peachy," Ga Eul answered, aware that she sounded irritated.

Ji Hoo picked her tone, "I guess things didn't go well last night? Do I need to punch Yi Jung?"

Punch So Yi Jung? Yes, the idea definitely had its merits. He was the reason she was in this mess in the first place. But then, funnily enough, the thought of him being hurt didn't sit well with Ga Eul either. That's how stupid the whole 'falling in love with So Yi Jung' thing was.

"Just what happened last night?" Ji Hoo asked, "I have not seen hair or hide of Yi Jung since morning."

Ga Eul sighed deeply, wondering what answer she could give. She longed to share her Earth-shattering news with someone. Normally Jan Di would be the obvious choice but she definitely couldn't tell Jan Di about it because it was Jan Di and she would erupt like Vesuvius and bury her like Pompeii. She imagined the reactions of Jae Kyung, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung would freak out and ask her all sorts of embarrassing questions. Woo Bin would tease her mercilessly. She doubted that Jun Pyo would even care. Telling Yi Jung was out of the question. Therefore Ji Hoo was the logical choice. It didn't harm that he was also sanest of the group.

Deciding to take the risk, she breathed a deep, steady breath, "What I'm about to tell you, promise me you'll not tell it to anyone?"

Ji Hoo frowned but agreed.

"Last night," she halted, trying to find the right words, "We… kissed."

Ji Hoo showed no reaction but it was evident that he was listening.

"And I…," Ga Eul glared her drink, "I realized that … I … I'vefalleninlovewithYiJung."

Ji Hoo nodded sombrely, "I'm guessing things went down south after that?"

She nodded, "I just clamped up and asked him to get me back to the cabins."

"What did Yi Jung say to that?"

She could hear those words without even trying to recollect them, "He professed to being crazily attracted to me and that he's not sure what to do about it."

Ji Hoo sighed, "What do you think about that?"

"What is there to think?" she asked with a scowl, "I know who he is and how easy those lines must be for him to mouth. I…"

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo cut in, "I will not say that your reservations are unfounded. In fact had it been any other girl, I would have told her to back off for her own good. But I won't say that to you. Not that I don't care for you or I want you to get hurt, but because I know Yi Jung. You are not the usual girls he associates with. You're different. And that's why I would ask you to have faith."

"Have faith because I'm different?" Ga Eul asked puzzled, "You're not making much sense Ji Hoo."

He smiled, "I'll start over. What I'm trying to say is unlike most girls, you didn't fall for Yi Jung because of his looks or his charm or his money. You liked him for who he is. So, have faith in the person you love. Yi Jung is a complicated character. His suave and sophisticated persona is his armour. The mere fact that you've gotten to glimpses the real Yi Jung, the one who hides behind that mask means that he trusts you. Give him time and the benefit of doubt. Trust me Ga Eul, if sex was all he wanted from you, he'd either have gotten it by now or moved off to a new target. He wouldn't have hung around for so long."

When Ga Eul remained silent, he continued, "I know you might think that after all I'm his best friend. I would take his side. I won't blame you for thinking that. All I'll ask of you is consider what I said. That's the least you can do, right?"

Ga Eul nodded thoughtfully. While her heart said that Yi Jung did deserve the benefit of doubt, her mind denied it vehemently. Ji Hoo stood up, brushed the sand from his pants and said, "I'll leave you to mull over things but should you need to talk, you know where to find me."

She nodded and stared into the sea, torn between her heart and mind.

* * *

Yi Jung was angry. He wasn't sure what he was angry at but he definitely knew why he was angry and it all had to do with what happened last night. What had started out as his best birthday ever turned out to be one of the worst ever and that was saying something because he had quite a few to compete. He distinctly remembered his fifth birthday when he had accidentally broken his grandfather's vase. He had been caned so badly that he had not been able to sit for two days. Then there was the seventh birthday, when his mother had consumed half a bottle of sleeping pills. He wasn't old enough to understand what was going on but his young mind had figured out that something bad had happened to his mother and that's why she was in hospital. He remembered crying all day long. He had turned eleven the day he first discovered his father in the arms of another woman. That was also the last time he had cried.

His fourteenth birthday probably was the worst when he had tried to battle a loaded gun from his mother's hand and had ended up shooting a servant who was an innocent bystander. Yi Jung would never forget the cold dread that had engulfed him when the man lay bleeding on the floor. His mother had been reduced to a whimpering mess, his father was out philandering and his brother was at the height of his rebellion and no one knew where he was. Yi Jung had desperately sought his grandfather's help but he was told that he was old enough to sort out his own messes. So it had fallen on Yi Jung's young shoulders to not only take the man to the hospital, but also ensure that his mother didn't commit suicide and that the entire ugly incident didn't make it to the papers.

That turned out to be the last straw to break the camel's back. This incident sparked Yi Jung's own rebellion. Blessed with uncommon good looks, Yi Jung started to use it to his advantage. He would befriend girls, make them yearn for him and then dump them. He now knew that he was hurt so badly that he was lashing out and he wanted to hurt others – give what he had received. But back then, all he knew was that he was getting a fierce pleasure out of doing this. Slowly but steadily, he earned the reputation of being a player. He lost his virginity when he was sixteen and he hadn't really thought about it till today.

He was sitting on the deck of his cabin, staring at the sea, looking but not seeing. He was seeing inwards. For some reason he was recollecting every bad memory of his life and compared it to last night. What baffled him was that nothing was coming close to the amount of pain Ga Eul had inflicted on him last night. His mind told him that almost killing a man accidentally should be a worse memory than some girl pulling back from his kiss, but it was not. Ga Eul pulling back and casually dismissing the bliss that had surrounded him hurt him a lot more.

Outside of F4, Yi Jung had had precious few moments of happiness and for her to shatter one of the happiest moments of his life hurt him terribly. He was angry that this chit of a girl had so much power over him. Call it the Casanova's pride, but he resented it. No girl was supposed to make him feel this wretched, it just wasn't done. With an irritated sigh, he got up and walked over to the bannister of the deck. Almost as if by magic, his eyes were drawn to a couple sitting on the beach. He couldn't see their faces but even from this distance he knew who they were, his Ga Eul and his best friend Yoon Ji Hoo. They looked like they were having a serious conversation, she was gesticulating extensively and he was nodding, listening intently.

Something extremely nasty and ugly reared its head deep within him. He was overtaken by the desire to punch Ji Hoo and do something to Ga Eul. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do to her though. He wanted to kiss her and hurt her at the same time. A small part of him knew that most likely they were just talking and that Ji Hoo would never make a move on Ga Eul, especially since Yi Jung had declared his interest in her. But right now, he wasn't in the mood to be rational or forgiving. He was hurting and angry. He wanted to lash out.

As he watched, Ji Hoo stood up, brushed sand from his clothes and said something to her. Ga Eul nodded and looked away. Ji Hoo seemed to stare at her contemplatively for a few moments before walking away. Yi Jung followed his friend.

* * *

Things had definitely become interesting. Ji Hoo had noticed the way Ga Eul had looked at Yi Jung last night when he had taken off his wet shirt. Ji Hoo knew that she was attracted to Yi Jung. But for her to come out in the open and admit that she had fallen in love with him that was something JI Hoo hadn't expected. Ever since she had shown up at his doorstep with the inebriated Yi Jung, Ji Hoo had known that Ga Eul was not a regular girl. She was someone special. Today she had simply reinforced his belief. He knew that if there was someone who could control his volatile friend, it was Ga Eul. The problem now was twofold. One was to make Yi Jung understand his own feelings and second was to make the pair overcome their very valid fears. Those two were perfect for each other; they just needed a bit of a push towards the right direction.

But the question was how? Yi Jung was intelligent and unpredictable. He would not be manipulated so easily. Ji Hoo would have to think of something that would…

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Yi Jung's cold voice cut through his musings.

_Speak of the devil_ Ji Hoo thought with a small smile, "Yes So Yi Jung?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow, "Talking to you?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Yi Jung snapped, "I saw you with her. What the hell?"

Ji Hoo grinned wider, "Do I smell something burning?"

Yi Jung's eyes narrowed dangerously as he ground out, "I'm not in a mood for your flippant jokes. Just tell me already!"

Ji Hoo chuckled, "Nothing. I was just asking her how was last night."

Yi Jung's expression changed immediately, "What did she say?"

Ji Hoo shrugged, "You were with her last night, don't you know how it went?"

"Damn it Ji Hoo!" Yi Jung snapped, "Stop beating about the bush, and just tell me what she said."

"She didn't say anything," he answered, "She avoided my question and started talking about the weather."

Yi Jung looked baffled, "You're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

He nodded slowly, "It's just that… Oh well, what the heck!"

Without any further comments Yi Jung walked away, leaving a grinning Ji Hoo in his wake.

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jung studiously avoided each other for the rest of the trip, much to the collective confusion of the group. The somewhat dulled group returned to Seoul and life took over. Days turned into weeks and the two continued to avoid each other.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung sat on the rooftop discussing the strange behaviour of the two.

"I wonder what went wrong," Jae Kyung said, "I mean there was so much chemistry between the two."

Woo Bin nodded, "That there was."

"Yi Jung hasn't said anything?"

"Nope," Woo Bin replied, "He clamps up at the very mention of Ga Eul. What did she tell you?"

"Nothing," Jae Kyung scowled, "She just refuses to speak."

"You know what's funny?" Woo Bin said thoughtfully, "Yi Jung hasn't been with a girl ever since he's met Ga Eul."

Jae Kyung's eyes widened, "When you say been with a girl, do you mean… physically or just…"

"Either way," Woo Bin answered, "When we go to a club he just sits there and drinks. He doesn't even look at another girl."

Jae Kyung looked at him earnestly, "Really? He's that into her?"

Woo Bin nodded, "We didn't believe it when Ji Hoo said it, but now we're forced to acknowledge, Yi Jung is in love with her."

She smiled brightly, "How romantic!"

"What's in Ga Eul's mind, any idea?" he queried.

She frowned, "I was talking to Jan Di about it. Ever since New Caledonia, Ga Eul seems different. We don't know what's on her mind but she is not herself. Often when she thinks no one's watching her, she sheds a couple of tears."

Woo Bin looked distressed, "What the heck happened in New Caledonia?"

"I don't know," Jae Kyung said, "But we have to do something."

Woo Bin nodded, "I'll think of something."

* * *

A couple of days later, Yi Jung parked his bright orange lotus in the spot that was reserved for him. His family had started a new drama and he had walked out in the midst of an argument. As a result his mood had turned very sour. Not that he had been in the best of moods off late. Ga Eul's continued silence was driving him crazy, but he was too proud to seek her out. If she was going to avoid him, so would he. But the dance of avoidance was taking a heavy toll on him. His creativity was at an all-time low and it couldn't have come at a worse time. Now that he had turned twenty, UNESCO was going to re-evaluate his and four other young artists' works and the chosen artist would be given an award on an International Forum and a TV feature sponsored by them. As an artist, it was one of the biggest honours he could expect. He was competing with artists from various countries and he knew that his competition was stiff.

UNESCO wanted him to submit five pieces, commemorating five most memorable events of his life. So far he only had one piece, the one had made when he had realized that Ga Eul was his muse and that too was made a while back. Off late, his muse had dried up and the pieces he was coming up with were third rate at best. His father had taken one look at them and scoffed that he made better pieces in his alcoholic stupor. For once, Yi Jung agreed. His father was a great artist and while on a good day, Yi Jung was leagues ahead of him, but currently, his father was much superior. It didn't help that his Japanese competitor and friend Sojiro Nishikado, had come up with two stunning pieces. Yi Jung's ego had taken a severe blow thanks to that.

Much to his annoyance, he had also discovered that ever since New Caledonia, his senses had heightened. If he was a radio, then he was permanently set to channel Chu Ga Eul. Even without trying, he seemed to know where she was. It was freaking him out. Like right now, he knew she was behind him, walking towards the school. He wanted to turn around, grab hold of her and demand an answer. He was sick of this game that they were playing. He wanted to ask her why she was avoiding him. He knew that it had something to do with the kiss they had shared (what an awesome kiss that had been!), but for the life of him he couldn't understand what. She had responded wholeheartedly. She had opened up to him, had shown no resistance and had kissed him back. Then what exactly had gone wrong? It had been just a kiss, if she wasn't interested in him, he would accept it. It would take a while, but he would teach himself to accept it. But the least she could do was open up and tell him what was wrong. All she had said was 'Forget it ever happened'. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

What infuriated him further was that despite everything, she had come to the lounge a few days ago to hand over a cheque to him – an instalment of the loan. She had come when he wasn't in the lounge and handed it to Woo Bin. Somehow Yi Jung knew that she had deliberately come at a time when he hadn't been around. The sight of the cheque had made him want to scream and tear it to bits. Instead he had merely pocketed it and dumped it at the bottom of his drawer. Ignoring the urge to turn around and talk to the one girl who had driven him to the edge of insanity, he bounded up the staircase and into the lounge.

* * *

The F4 were in their lounge. Yi Jung and Woo Bin were playing pool. Ji Hoo was fiddling with his guitar and Jun Pyo was fighting with Jan Di over the phone. The fights between Jun Pyo and Jan Di had become a common occurrence. The two of them would fight like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the F4 knew that Jun Pyo was hooked. Jun Pyo had confessed to them that he had been sending expensive gifts to Jan Di anonymously. Although the F3 had been highly amused by it, they didn't consider it to be a very smart move. By now, they all knew about Jan Di's mercurial temper and they didn't think that she would be very kind with her secret admirer.

Woo Bin was about to play his shot when a sudden burst of Jazz music disrupted his concentration. He looked up to see Yi Jung answer his phone. As Woo Bin watched, his friend's countenance darkened. He cut the call and slammed the cue stick on the table. He picked up his jacket and started to march towards the door.

"Yo Yi Jung," Woo Bin called out, "Where are you headed to?"

"The hospital," he spat out, "My mother."

Those words were enough for F3 to understand what had transpired. They knew that at that point, he was best left alone. The three of them watched as he stormed out of the lounge.

"You look upset," Ji Hoo walked up to Woo Bin. Jun Pyo had ended his call and joined them.

"I am," he answered, "Yi Jung's going through a tough time. His art isn't working, the UNESCO thing is coming up, his relationship with Ga Eul is all messed up and now this. I wish I could help him somehow, I just don't know how."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow, "You can help him. This is the perfect opportunity."

Jun Pyo shook his head, "How can this be an opportunity? You know that when things go crazy in his family, he doesn't allow us to interfere."

"Yes," Ji Hoo said slowly, "That's why we won't interfere, not directly."

"Eh?" both asked.

"Woo Bin, do you know where Ga Eul works?" Ji Hoo asked.

"At a porridge shop," he answered uncertainly.

"And how many people does the shop have?"

"Three," Jun Pyo replied, frowning, "One chef and two waitresses, Ga Eul and Jan Di."

"And where did Yi Jung go?" Ji Hoo asked.

Woo Bin grinned, having finally caught on, "The hospital."

* * *

Ga Eul was at the porridge shop working on her school assignment. Some time ago, Jun Pyo had appeared out of nowhere and dragged Jan Di away, without any explanation. The shop was empty and the Master was lenient about his staff. He was in the kitchen, humming tunelessly when suddenly the phone rang. The Master answered it and after the conversation, was reasonably flustered.

"Ga Eul," he gushed, "You have to go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked perplexed.

"The Hospital," he answered, twisting his hands nervously, "One of our customer has fallen sick and wants to have our Abalone porridge. Go deliver it to them."

She sighed, "Fine give it to me."

Half an hour later, Ga Eul was at the front desk of the Hospital asking for the room number of Mr. Yang Jae Joon.

"There is no such patient," the harried front desk official replied. He'd had enough of timewasters and he was not in the mood to entertain some kid who wanted to visit a fictitious patient.

Ga Eul was baffled, "But I got an order for one Abalone porridge!"

"So what do you want me to do?" the man snapped.

When Ga Eul continued to look puzzled, the man sighed, "Are you sure you have the name right, kid?"

"I… I think so," she answered uncertainly.

"Why don't you call and check?" he suggested, "The public phone is there."

Ga Eul walked over to the direction he had waved his hand at and tried to find the telephone booth but to no avail. The hospital was huge and Ga Eul was never really known for her sense of direction. Having unsuccessfully scoured the hallways for the phone Ga Eul suddenly remembered that she had a cell phone. Almost immediately she also remembered that her phone was in her apron which was in the shop. Annoyed with herself, she started to look around for the pay phone once again. Somehow, her search for the payphone landed her in front of the cafeteria. The smell of freshly brewed coffee churned her stomach and she walked in. If nothing, she could at least have a cup of coffee. Transferring the package from one hand to the other, Ga Eul paid for her coffee.

She sensed him before she saw him. Just as she was about to exit the cafeteria with her hot beverage, her mind told her that he was there. Her mind had developed this mystical and largely annoying ability to detect him without even looking. She turned around surreptitiously, telling herself that her mind was playing tricks on her when she spotted him, sitting on a table in the far corner looking straight at her.

_Busted!_

There was a dark aura around him that beckoned Ga Eul. Without even realizing, her feet carried her to him. He never took his eyes off her as she approached him, balancing the steaming coffee and the packaged porridge. Upon reaching his table she cleared her throat unnecessarily.

"May I?" she asked looking at a chair in front of him.

He waved his hand, "Be my guest," his voice was flat, lacking any emotion whatsoever.

As she was settling on the chair he said, "Coffee? I thought you didn't like it?"

Ga Eul couldn't help but be flattered that he remembered something so insignificant, "I lied, just to get you off my back."

One corner of his lip curled slightly in a mirthless quasi smirk.

'"Why are you in the hospital?" she asked after a brief silence, "Is everything alright?"

"My mother is admitted," he replied tonelessly.

"Oh!" she gasped, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Yi Jung regarded her for a while as if weighing what to tell her, "She has a chronic condition. She'll never really be alright."

Ga Eul blinked, confused. Although technically he had answered her questions, he hadn't really said anything. She licked her lips, unsure of how to proceed. She could sense a latent anger about him that was unnerving her. To make matters worse, his eyes were subjecting her to an intense scrutiny. For the first time Ga Eul sensed that Yi Jung had a carefully concealed dark side. He wasn't one to be messed with. Yi Jung sat motionless, as he had from the moment she had spotted him, his hands folded across his chest, his legs crossed, blank face and eyes fixated on her with a penetrating gaze.

Finally, when the silence had prolonged so much that it was awkward, she spoke "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yi Jung regarded her with the same cold and sharp look for a few moments before answering in a low whisper, "Actually there is. But the question is why do you want to help?"

Ga Eul's fingers grasped the hem of her skirt inadvertently. This Yi Jung was scaring her, but she was determined to see this through. "You helped me when my father was in the hospital…"

"Oh tit for tat eh?" he cut her in mid-sentence, "I can work with that."

Then suddenly, without warning he stood up, grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along.

"Wh- where are you taking me?" she asked with hesitation.

"You wanted to help, right? I'm taking you to help me," he answered in a low voice.

Ga Eul couldn't object as she was pulled along rather roughly. Yi Jung was holding her wrist in a vice like grip, almost cutting off her circulation as he strode across the hallway, completely oblivious to the attention they were drawing. Finally near the entrance of the Hospital Ga Eul's patience gave way.

"Yi Jung," she called out, "Let go. You're hurting me."

Instantly he dropped her hand. Wordlessly he grasped her elbow and continued to lead her away from the building.

Ga Eul was completely baffled, "Where are we going?"

Silence.

"What about your mother?"

Silence.

"Yi Jung, my order!"

Silence.

Ga Eul continued to try to get him to speak but to no avail. He maintained a stony silence as he guided her to his car. He sat her down on the passenger seat none too gently and walked over to the driver's seat. Without a word, he started his car and drove at a breakneck speed. Ga Eul didn't know what he was playing at, but whatever it was, she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of a win over her. So despite being scared at his reckless driving, she kept a straight face. She saw him look at her a couple of times from the corner of her eyes but she resolutely kept her eyes on the road.

Finally the car screeched to a halt in front of a brick building with a large wrought iron gate. Without any explanation, Yi Jung got out of the car and motioned her to follow him. Suppressing a shiver she got out of the car. He unlocked the gate and strode in, without checking if she was behind him or not. Her every instinct was telling her to run away but she soldiered on.

The room she stepped in had pots lined along its walls. Several benches and pottery wheels occupied a large portion of the floor. Several pots were strewn across the room, in various stages of doneness. A fully functional kitchen was behind her. Ga Eul could spot an inner room with a bed to her right.

"This is my studio," he said finally.

"I guessed as much," she answered evenly, "Now will you tell me why are we in your studio when your mother is admitted in the hospital?"

"Don't concern yourself with my mother's wellbeing," he answered levelly, "Sit. Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and sat down. Yi Jung took off his jacket and slung it over the kitchen counter. He poured some wine and walked over to where Ga Eul sat baffled. Without a word Yi Jung rolled up his sleeves, put on an apron, got out some clay, slammed it on the wheel and started working on it. Occasionally he would look up, take a long penetrating look at her before resuming his work. Ga Eul stayed quiet for almost an hour but then curiosity won.

"What are you doing?" she asked finally.

"I'm fishing," he answered, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I can see that you're making a pot…"

Yi Jung cringed, "Piece. The craft is called pottery, individual works are called pieces."

"Alright, so you're making a piece," she concurred, "But why? And what exactly am I doing sitting here?"

"I'm a potter. Do I need a reason to make a piece?" he asked, "And I thought you wanted to help me? Changed your mind?"

She bit back an exasperated sigh, "No. But I'd like to know how I am helping by sitting here."

"You're my muse," he replied casually, "Now shut up and sit tight."

Ga Eul felt a mixture of pleasure and annoyance sweep through her. She liked the fact that he had called her his muse but at the same time she was annoyed at how he had gone about it. She'd have loved to sit for him if that helped his work but why did he have to be such a jerk? However, now that she knew what he was doing and how she was helping, Ga Eul found herself relaxing and studying the ambiance. The studio reflected Yi Jung's personality. Charming and bright, yet it had dark corners that one could see only when one looked hard.

Almost two hours later, Yi Jung sat up and rolled his shoulders. The piece he had been working on had taken the basic shape. He picked it up gingerly and left it to dry.

"Stay here," he told her, "I'll take you home after I clean up."

Without waiting for her reply he walked inside the adjacent room. Ga Eul sat twiddling her thumbs when suddenly Jazz music sounded from somewhere. Startled she looked around for the source of the music. It took her a while but she realized that the sound was coming from Yi Jung's jacket pocket. Just as Ga Eul realized it, the phone stopped ringing. However, within ten seconds, it started to ring again. She debated on whether or not to answer the call for him. He was in the bathroom and probably couldn't hear it. The call could be from the hospital. Finally unable to stop herself she dug out the phone but before she could answer it, the call was disconnected. Ga Eul was about to put the phone back when something caught her eye and she gasped. There as a wall paper was a picture of hers in New Caledonia. She appeared to be looking at the setting Sun, completely unaware of the photographer and the photograph.

Almost immediately the phone was yanked out of her hand. She looked up to find Yi Jung looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"That's my picture," Ga Eul said stunned, "When did you click that?"

He smirked, fiddled with his phone slightly and handed it back to her. Puzzled she took it and let out another gasp o surprise. There was an entire folder that had only her pictures. She had to admit that his natural artistic talent meant that he was a fairly skilled photographer. He had clicked some stunning snaps of hers and she looked extremely pretty in them. But that didn't change the fact that all of them had been taken without her knowledge.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me?" she asked, not sure how she was supposed to feel about it.

He smiled coldly, "Isn't it obvious?"

Her heart was thudding so loudly that she was afraid he would be able to hear it. She felt a surge of hope course through her but she didn't want to feel it. Without saying anything she handed the phone back to him, picked up her bag and started to leave, walking past him. However he caught her arm roughly and put her against the wall. He slammed both his hands on the wall and trapped her.

"What?" he growled.

"What?" she whispered.

"You've nothing to say?" he asked menacingly.

She had a million things to say but didn't know how to articulate them. Her heart wanted to jump for joy but her mind was holding her back. She didn't know what to say or do. So her lips thinned into a line as she shook her head in denial.

"Damn it Ga Eul!" he screamed, slapping the wall in frustration, "Say something! Anything! Tell me to fuck off if you will, and I'll do so. Command me, reject me, Ga Eul, but please, for God's sake, speak! Don't stay mum, Ga Eul, please don't. Your silence is killing me!"

He had moved in so close that there was barely an inch between them. Ga Eul had leaned back in to the wall, flattening herself against it. Her heart was beating at a million miles per minute. She yearned to bridge the miniscule gap and hug him tightly but something was holding her back.

"Yi Jung," she breathed gently.

He let out a huff, closed the gap between them and took her lips into his. Fireworks exploded inside Ga Eul as all the reasons for avoiding him fled her mind. Being sandwiched between Yi Jung and the wall should have been very uncomfortable but Ga Eul was too far gone to even realize. All she knew was him. Unbeknownst to her, her eues had fluttered shut. Throwing her arms around him, she opened up to his kiss. Yi Jung paused for the briefest of seconds before deepening the kiss. His tongue was in her mouth gently coaxing her. She could taste the wine in his mouth but she didn't mind it one bit. His heady masculine scent filled her senses.

He pulled back only to take a couple of deep breaths before dipping his head again for a second kiss. If the first one had been exploratory, this one demanded everything from her and Ga Eul was more than willing. Yi Jung's hands had left the wall and had snared around her in a tight embrace as he had pulled her flush against himself. Yi Jung probed, Ga Eul responded. Her hands were on his broad back, feeling his toned muscles. Although she could feel every inch of his pressed against her, it wasn't enough. She had hungered and hungered for his touch and now it was as if rain had fallen on parched desert and she was greedy. She pulled him closer and he complied.

They drew back, breathing heavily, their eyes still shut. Without any word, Ga Eul pulled him for a third kiss and with a soft groan, he gave in. He slowly trailed his hand down her waist and found its way under her top to the bare skin of her waist. She shuddered slightly and moaned into his mouth. The kiss ended but Yi Jung was unwilling to let go. He left a trail of fluttering kisses on her jaw and down her neck. Ga Eul arched into him, her eyes closed, allowing him greater access. At the base of her neck, he bit her gently and sucked on her skin. A shuddering moan escaped her lips as she threaded her hands through his hair. His hand travelled slowly upwards, under her top, feeling the silken expanse of her back.

Suddenly he let go of her, rested his hands on her shoulders and put his forehead against hers. "I should stop," he said shakily, "I won't be able to stop myself if I go any further."

Clutching his shirt lapels, Ga Eul nodded in agreement. The two of them were panting, still reeling from the absolutely earth shattering effect of the kisses. Once their breathing had steadied somewhat, he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ears.

She lay her head against his chest, listening to his slightly accelerated heart beats, "What for?"

"I was fairly sure that you were going to reject me."

She chuckled, "Idiot."

"What else was I supposed to think? You brushed me off in New Caledonia and then avoided me for weeks. That was the logical conclusion."

Ga Eul looked up and into his eyes. He had to see her face when she explained, "I got scared Yi Jung, of my own feelings and your reputation. I know I probably should have said something but I just couldn't. I'm so…"

He'd placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, "Your fears were valid and you've nothing to apologize for. I wouldn't blame you if you still have doubts in your mind. I also know that words won't be enough to dispel those uncertainties, but still, I would like to make a promise to you."

Taking her hand he placed it on his heart as he looked into her eyes and said, "For as long as you'd have me, Chu Ga Eul, I will stay true to you and only you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Her eyes moistened slightly as she hugged him with a beautiful smile on her lips. For the first time in a very long time, Yi Jung knew peace. He had not expected her to accept him and now that she had, he realized that he already revered this tender bond that he had formed with her. He didn't know what this was, but whatever this was, it was worth more than anything.

The two stood in an embrace for a while when suddenly something occurred to him. He pulled back slightly to look at her, "By the way, what were you doing at the Hospital?"

"I was there to deliver an order of Ablone porridge to a patient."

"In the cafeteria?" he was puzzled.

"No," she shook her head. A look of confusion passed her face, "I was looking for the payphones. I forgot my cell phone at the shop. I wanted to call Master and ask him if he'd gotten the name of the patient right."

"Wait," he said perplexed, "Why were you looking for the payphones there? They're on the other side of the hallway."

"Huh?" she was flummoxed, "But the man waved me in that direction."

Yi Jung's eyes narrowed as comprehension started to dawn on him, "And… the patient? You said you had the wrong name?"

"Yeah, the receptionist said there was no such patient."

"Why didn't Jan Di deliver the porridge?" he asked slowly, already knowing the answer, but he had to confirm.

"Jun Pyo took her away some time ago," she answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"Those scoundrels," he said chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Ga Eul, you've been F4'ed," he answered with a smile.

"Sorry?"

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said, "The guys planned it. Jan Di being dragged away, you getting an order from a non-existent patient, being shown the wrong way, all this isn't a coincidence but a carefully orchestrated move."

"What?"

"I'm not sure of the finer details yet," he said thoughtfully, "But the move is classic Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo took Jan Di away so that you're the only one left to deliver the porridge. I'm guessing you got a call for the order?" when Ga Eul nodded he continued, "So that receptionist was paid to wave you in the wrong direction."

Ga Eul frowned, "But how would they know that I'd end up in the cafeteria, or that you'd be there as well or that I won't use the cell phone?"

"They know that I'd be in the cafeteria. That's where I always sit. You coming to the cafeteria was probably pure luck," he mused, "As for the cell phone, if Woo Bin had anything to do with it, then I'm guessing there was a man loitering there just to crash into you to break your cell phone, should the need arise."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "You guys would go this extent?"

"This is relatively mild," he answered with a smile, "If Ji Hoo is the mastermind, you've no idea what that guy can achieve."

She shook her head in amazement. Then suddenly as if remembering something she looked up, "Woo Bin! Woo Bin was calling you!"

He smiled, "Yeah, probably to check the success or failure of the plan. I'll call him later."

"But what if it's something about your mother?" she asked.

Yi Jung smiled ruefully and pulled her closer to himself, "Ga Eul, I know caring for others is your basic nature and I'm glad about it. But there is just one thing that I will ask of you, don't ask me about my family, ever. You're better off not knowing."

He could see that she had a lot of queries but she kept silent and nodded in agreement.

"By the way," he said, "I need to tell you something important."

"What?"

"UNESCO is hosting a competition of sorts. Five young artists from across the world are taking part in it. I'm one of them. Whoever wins this competition will get a major career boost. It's the stepping stone to get into the big league," he explained.

Ga Eul's eyes lit up, "That's great Yi Jung!"

He grimaced, "Yes. Only I've been generating pure rubbish. My muse seems to have deserted me."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, "No. Your muse won't desert you."

His heart gave a wild leap, "You'll help me?"

"Do you need to ask?"

He hugged her tightly. He could sense that hugging her was going to be an addiction and he didn't mind one bit. He gently gave a peck on her forehead and said, "Come on, it's getting late. I'll drop you home."

"I need to stop by the porridge shop to get my things," she replied, "So I'll take the bus."

"No you won't," he answered, "I can take you to the porridge shop and then to your home. No arguments!" he said, anticipating one.

Ga Eul scowled at him in mock annoyance but agreed nevertheless.

As they drove along, she suddenly said, "Those rose petals …"

Yi Jung cringed at the memory, "Not my highest point, was it?"

She laughed, "Well how were you supposed to know that I'm allergic to roses? Don't beat yourself up about it. The thing is I actually liked it."

"Really?" he was genuinely surprised, "I can do it again if you wish, not with rose petals this time."

She shook her head vehemently, "That was not the point I was trying to make! I was just trying to say that your efforts weren't all wasted. But for God's sake, don't ever do that again. It was over the top cheesy and embarrassing as well. Let it stay as a one-time memory that we can laugh about."

He grinned, "On the hind sight, it is funny. I have to ask though, what changed? I had the distinct impression that you hated me."

"Well," she said exaggeratedly, "I did hate you when I met you the first time. You were so rude! I actually pegged you to be a playboy who just thinks of girls as a means of entertainment. I'm not sure when things started to change, but I guess when you visited the hospital, I saw you as a human for the first time."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Why haven't you encashed the cheque?" she asked.

Yi Jung smiled sheepishly, "I was annoyed at you."

"Still annoyed?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Extremely," he deadpanned.

"Good," she answered nonchalantly, "then you'll cash the cheque."

"Must you still treat it as a loan?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered with finality in her voice, "That was a loan I took from a friend. I need to pay it back, even if the status quo of our relationship has changed."

He sighed, "You're stubborn."

"You're one to talk," she countered.

They continued to banter all the way to her home. After sharing a quick goodnight kiss, she scampered away, leaving a smiling Yi Jung in her wake. For the first time in a very long time, Yi Jung was really happy.

* * *

Although they hadn't defined their relationship, Yi Jung was everything Ga Eul could've asked for from her whatever-it-was-that-he-was and more. He was caring, attentive, gentle, funny, cheesy, enjoyed embarrassing her with random moments of very public display of affection, teased her mercilessly, picked up fights with her just for fun, spoiled her with gifts, annoyed her thoroughly in one moment and made her feel special in the very next moment. And make-out sessions were explosive to say the least. In short, Ga Eul loved every moment she spent with him.

The news of their relationship travelled fast and Ga Eul had received mixed reactions so far. The F4 and Jae Kyung had been thrilled to bits. Woo Bin had been so excited that he had treated her to a hot fudge sundae that was made by him. Ga Eul was surmised to know that Woo Bin was a pretty skilled chef. Ji Hoo had brought in some more of his awesome pancakes and Jun Pyo, who was never one to be outdone, had treated the entire gang to some fresh caught lobsters. Although, Ga Eul doubted that Jun Pyo's treat had anything to do with her and Yi Jung's relationship. Jae Kyung couldn't stop gushing. Apparently she had been shipping them from the moment she saw the two of them together at Woo Bin's party. She called them the cutest couple she's ever laid eyes on. Jan Di, predictably, had reservations. She was wary of Yi Jung and his womanising ways and had said as much to Ga Eul. She had even warned Yi Jung that if he made Ga Eul cry, he'd have hell to pay for. However she hadn't forbidden Ga Eul or obstructed her in anyway. Technically, other than her parents (who absolutely adored Yi Jung), these were the only people whose opinions mattered to her.

Curiously, her popularity too seemed to have sky rocketed as numerous girls across Shinwha suddenly started to imitate her style of dressing, much to the collective amusement of the F4. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin's jokes were particularly merciless. In fact in the lounge the two had even played out an impromptu hammy skit that had ended with one of them declaring their undying love for Yi Jung while the later gagged. The first time Yi Jung had noticed a girl dressed like her, he had laughed so hard that he almost choked. Ji Hoo's twinkling eyes told that he too found the situation funnier that he rightly should have.

However, she had had to deal with some hostility as well. While most of it was limited to dirty stares and pointing, one incident stood out in her memory. The four girls who had accosted her earlier as well had cornered her in the bathroom once more and this time they were even more scathing. Ga Eul had silently borne their comments about how vanilla was the flavour of the month and how Yi Jung preferred more exotic tastes. Later she had Yi Jung his favourite ice-cream flavour but had refused to elaborate further, much to his confusion.

All in all, Ga Eul was glad she had welcomed Yi Jung in her life. The plusses far outweighed the negatives. She was in the lunch hall with Jan Di and Jae Kyung when a loud squeal declared the arrival of the F4. The guys walked over to their table and settled down, without even waiting for an invitation. Yi Jung, who had slid next to Ga Eul, drank from her glass of water.

"That's my glass," she informed.

"Yeah, so?"

She opened her mouth to say that it wasn't the most hygienic thing to drink from someone else's glass but then decided against it. As if reading her mind he leaned in closer and whispered, "You don't seem to mind it so much when I kiss you."

Blushing crimson, Ga Eul swatted at him which he dodged laughing.

"If you lovebirds are done, may I proceed?" Woo Bin asked.

"Please do!" Ga Eul hurried to say because she had spotted the gleam in Yi Jung's eyes, which never meant well.

"This Saturday is a monumental day," he said, "After four long years, Ji Hoo's girlfriend is coming home."

All the three girls stared at Ji Hoo and chorused, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Why is it such a surprise?" he asked bewildered.

Jae Kyung sighed wistfully, "I was hoping you were single."

Woo Bin choked on his drink, "What? Why?"

"He's so cute!" she gushed, "He's the perfect boyfriend material!"

"I know," Ga Eul added, "Jae Kyung has been telling us."

Jan Di nodded, "Yes, she had high hopes."

"What the hell?" Woo Bin's face had lost its pallor.

Beneath the table, Yi Jung nudged Ga Eul and raised his eyebrows as if asking what was on. Ga Eul simply smiled.

Jae Kyung, completely oblivious to Woo Bin's predicament, continued, "I was really waiting for the correct chance …"

"Ha Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin thundered, "You have to remember two things! One, Ji Hoo has a girlfriend. Two, you're not allowed to think of any other man, other than me!"

The F3 were gaping as Woo Bin glared daggers at Jae Kyung. She blinked a couple of times and then laughed.

"Finally!" she snickered as the three girls high-fived.

"What?" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin asked puzzled.

Jan Di burst out laughing, "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine guys?"

Ji Hoo started to laugh; the rest though hadn't caught on. "Huh?" Jun Pyo said echoing the common sentiment.

"Jae Kyung wanted to pair Ji Hoo with her cousin sister," Ga Eul elaborated, "She'd always thought that they would make a good couple and that she would love to have Ji Hoo as a brother."

"You were talking about your sister?" Woo Bin asked, now embarrassed.

"Yes," Jae Kyung answered, her eyes gleaming.

"We had figured that the only way to get you talking was to make you jealous," Jan Di explained.

"This was pre-planned?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Partially," Jan Di answered, "It was Ga Eul's idea actually. The plan was that as soon as Jae Kyung starts, we'll jump in and that we'll keep the sentences as vague as possible."

"Since when did you become so sneaky?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul, grinning.

She shrugged, "What can I say? I learned from the best."

He laughed and draped an arm around her, "I'm impressed."

Jun Pyo was shaking his head, laughing, "I knew there was a reason you three became F4 fixtures."

"So Jae Kyung," Ji Hoo said finally, "Care to put our friend out of his misery?"

She smiled brightly and said, "All this was done to make you confess Song Woo Bin. Now ask me out properly."

"You want to date me Monkey, you ask me out," Woo Bin snapped, "I'm not asking you anything after this trick."

"Sore loser, are we?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Sore loser my foot!" he grumbled, "I need to save face! I spent days trying to come up with a plan to do this and now you spoiled it all. I'm not asking you anything," he finished sounding like a petulant child.

She smiled, "Fine, fine. I did sort of force your hand. So I will excuse you this time and do the asking instead. Will you date me, Song Woo Bin?"

"Yes," he answered grumpily.

"Wow," Jan Di said sarcastically, "Someone's sure enthusiastic."

"Seriously dude," Yi Jung said, "A little more excitement would be good."

Out of the blue Jun Pyo turned to Jan Di, "Hey grass lawn!"

"What?"

"All our friends are couples now," he said with a scowl, "So we should also be one. That way we can have four couples in the party on Saturday."

"That is your motive? And is that how you ask someone out?" Jan Di snapped.

Promptly the two started an argument.

Ga Eul shook her head slowly and leaned to Yi Jung and whispered, "I must say you were better than Jun Pyo and Woo Bin."

"Your yardstick is pathetically low Ga Eul," he whispered back.

"You forget that I'm ignoring a pseudo kidnapping," she answered.

"Hey, I still think it was pretty romantic," he countered.

"Your definition of romance needs to be updated."

"Really?" he pretended to think hard, "I wonder who'll teach me the new definition. Maybe I should ask one of the doppelgangers roaming around in Shinwha?"

"Don't you dare," Ga Eul said with her eyes narrowed.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat loudly and six people around the table looked around looking chastised. Ji Hoo chuckled heartily, "This was so worth it! All of you look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar!"

The F3 commenced to abuse Ji Hoo thoroughly, who seemed least bothered by it.

* * *

So Hyun Sub sat on a rocking chair in his room with a scotch in one hand and a picture in the other. The photograph was of a young couple walking hand in hand, laughing at some joke. The love between them was tangible. The weary man smiled softly, his eyes focussed on the handsome young man in the photograph. He tried to think back to the last time he had seen his younger son smile this freely but to his disappointment, he couldn't remember it.

Yi Jung had found her, the one woman who could make him happy. He was experiencing a once in a lifetime joy and Hyun Sub was torn. He wanted this happiness for his son. He wanted Yi Jung to have what he couldn't. But then he also knew that it was wishful thinking. Sooner or later, the So misfortune will catch up and this simple joy, this smile that was playing on his lips, would be brutally snatched from him. He hoped that Yi Jung was stronger than he had been and that his son wouldn't walk down the path of self-destruction, like he had.

When Hyun Sub had said those cruel words, he had hoped that Yi Jung would be smart enough to nip this nascent relationship in the bud. But that wasn't meant to happen. Once he had seen Chu Ga Eul, he knew that Yi Jung would be drawn to her like moth to flames. She was exactly the type of person who would keep his mercurial son in check. And now, Yi Jung was head over heels in love with her and Hyun Sub didn't have it in him to drive a dagger through his son's heart.

He gave a soft sigh and stopped rocking. He put down his glass of scotch on the table, dug into an inner pocket of his vest and got something out. He held the photograph aloft and smiled sadly. He then did the only thing he could do for his son, he flicked his cigarette lighter and held the photograph to the flame.

As the picture burned, Hyun Sub spoke in a low whisper, "Stay happy Son."

* * *

Some days later the two sat in Yi Jung's studio in companionable silence. Ga Eul sat working on her assignments from school while Yi Jung was busy with a piece. They had developed a sort of routine. After her work at the porridge shop, Yi Jung would pick her up and they would spend a couple of hours in his studio. He would work for the UNESCO competition and Ga Eul would work on her assignments. He would drop her home and sometimes have dinner at her place. The routine was perfect and they enjoyed the time they spent with each other.

Thanks to Ga Eul's presence, Yi Jung had managed to come up with two more pieces and was now working on the third one, taking his tally to four pieces. He was currently concentrating on a particularly tricky part of the design when a clatter distracted him. He looked up to find Ga Eul slumped on her books, her eyes closed. Her pen had fallen from her hand as her grip had loosened and that's what had distracted him. Yi Jung smiled. She looked so peaceful; he didn't feel like waking her up. He wiped his hands and stood up. Very gently he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bedroom. She barely stirred as he put her down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight sweetheart," he whispered. In her sleep, she smiled.

He switched off the light and walked out of the bedroom. In the main room he used her phone to inform her parents that she had fallen asleep and that he would drop her home if and when she woke up. It was a good thing that her parents trusted him. He marked the place in her assignment, folded her books and stowed them away in her bag

He sat down next to the piece he had been working on but didn't resume his work. He just wanted to revel in the contentment that was coursing through him. It had been close to two months that he had been with Ga Eul and it had been the happiest two months in his life. He loved her smile, he loved the way her nose would crinkle slightly when she laughed, he loved the feel of her skin, her smell, her taste. Hell he loved everything about her, in fact, he loved her. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that the realization had dawned on him; it had been a very gradual thing. He had quietly accepted that he was in love with her and it hadn't shocked him at all. It was as if he had known it for a very long time.

He hadn't told her yet. He had tried to, but the words got stuck in his throat. He scowled. All he wanted to tell her were three words, three very simple words – I LOVE YOU. Not very difficult but somehow, every time she came in front of him, his mind decided to desert him and his heart seemed to be singing a melody. He wondered what stopped him from saying what he wanted to. They were in a relationship, a beautiful one in fact, so he knew that she liked him well enough. Ga Eul wasn't someone who'd waste her time and energy in an unwanted relationship. Therefore it wasn't like he feared rejection. So what was stopping him from speaking his mind?

Finally Yi Jung gave up trying to work on the piece and on thinking. He had been thinking along these lines for more than a week now and he had come up with a thousand different excuses as to why he had not said what he wanted to say but had not been able to think up one reasonable solution to his quandary. He put away the piece he had been working on and cleaned up. He walked into the bedroom in which Ga Eul was sleeping peacefully. He stood at the foot of the bed watching her for a while before doing something he had always wanted to do.

* * *

The morning light hit Ga Eul's eyes and she opened them groggily. The first thing she realized was that she was surrounded by a smell she absolutely loved – Yi Jung's cologne. Next she realized that she was sleeping on something hard and something that was moving. She startled and looked up, to find herself very close Yi Jung's sleeping face. Very slowly, so as to not wake him up, she peered down to find herself sleeping on the crook of his arm. Her own arm was draped across his chest and her leg had somehow managed to get entangled between his. His arms were cocooning her protectively. She had spent the night sleeping in Yi Jung's arms.

Ga Eul waited for the panic to settle in, but none came. Other than an overwhelming sense of serenity and belonging, she couldn't discern any other emotion within herself. To her, it felt like home. Slowly she let her hand trail on his chest, fascinatedly watching it rise and fall with each breath. Back in New Caledonia, when the realization of love had hit her like a thunderbolt, it had left her reeling and gasping for breath. At that point, if someone had told her that she would only grow to love him more, she'd probably have laughed. But over the course of their relationship, her love for Yi Jung only grew and grew to the point that it had filled her entire being. She was now completely dyed in his colours. If someone were to cut open her heart, Yi Jung's will be the only face they'd find.

Gradually Ga Eul's hand travelled over his abdomen, she recollected the time at the beach when she had seen him shirtless. She could still remember the heady lust she had felt at that point. She still lusted for him and their steamy make out sessions only added fuel to an already raging fire. Ga Eul ran her fingers slowly along the hem of his T- shirt that had crumpled and moved up in his sleep. Her fingers itched to touch the little spot of bare skin but she managed to resist the urge. She breathed in deeply and willed her hand, which seemed to have stopped at the miniscule gap, to move upwards. She had barely moved a couple of inches when suddenly he gripped her hand.

"Why did you stop?" he whispered.

Ga Eul gasped, her face burning a bright red. She tried to get up but Yi Jung held her in place so she buried her face into his chest. He let go of her hand and turned to his side to face her. She burrowed deeper into him, not meeting his eyes. She had never been more embarrassed.

"Hey," he said softly. He tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her face. Ga Eul firmly kept her eyes closed.

"What exactly are you so embarrassed about?" he asked in the same soft tones.

Ga Eul shook her head, her eyes still closed, "I … I…," she couldn't even speak.

"Ga Eul," he said affectionately, giving her a peck on her forehead, "When will you understand dearest, you have all the rights."

Shocked, she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Yi Jung?"

He smiled, "What?"

"All the rights?"

"All of them," he whispered, "Every single right that a person can have over another, you have them."

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as she hugged him.

"By the way," he murmured into her hair, "Good morning."

She chuckled, "Good morning."

Emboldened by his assurance, she finally allowed herself to explore him with her hands. He let out a shuddering sigh as he submitted himself to Ga Eul's ministrations.

* * *

Good God! What was this vixen doing to him? Her hands were roaming over him as she was lining his jaw with slow, sensual kisses. He had had many women who had tried very hard to arouse him but Ga Eul had done so without even trying. She gently pushed him on his back and hovered over him. Her sleep tousled hair and the morning flush made her look delectable. Added to the magic spell that she was weaving over him, he was precariously close to losing his control. Then Ga Eul kissed the base of his throat and Yi Jung's tenacious hold on himself snapped. Swiftly he grasped hold of Ga Eul's face and brought her closer to himself, kissing her passionately. He pulled her, such that she was lying on top of him.

She could feel his arousal against her stomach, he knew but she didn't seem to mind as she kissed him back with equal fervour. Yi Jung rolled over, laying her on the bed and placed himself on top of her. He left her lips and started to move down. Ga Eul let out a moan that was echoed by him. His hand cupped one of her breasts as he ran his tongue along her collar bone.

"Yi Jung," she rasped, her eyes closed.

Yi Jung was too far gone. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to and from the looks of it, so was Ga Eul. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was still too early for this, but the rest of him was unwilling to listen to caution. He paused only for a moment to take off his shirt before claiming her lips yet again. Ga Eul's fingers carved runnels on his back as she arched into him while responding to his kisses.

It was then that the phone rang. Yi Jung muttered a string of curses but deep down, he was thankful of the timing. As of now, this was enough. He shot Ga Eul an apologetic look before he picked up his phone. Too his surprise, it was Jun Pyo who was calling.

"Yi Jung," Jun Pyo sounded worried.

"What?" he asked, now concerned.

"My mother has come to know about Geum Jan Di."

"Shit!" Yi Jung said as he leapt off the bed, "Where are you?"

Jun Pyo gave his location before hanging up.

"Ga Eul," he looked at her seriously, "You should be with Jan Di now."

"What's wrong Yi Jung?" she asked getting up from the bed and arranging her clothes.

She still looked so fresh and tempting, Yi Jung had the urge to throw her on the bed and resume where they'd left off but this was serious.

"Jun Pyo's mom has come to know about Jan Di," he ran a hand through his hair, "Shit is going to hit the fan now."

"But… But Jan Di hasn't even accepted Jun Pyo's offer to date him," Ga Eul was confused.

"That won't matter to her," he answered as he put on his shirt, "The mere fact that Jun Pyo has done something that doesn't meet her expectation is enough to incur her wrath."

"That's insane!" Ga Eul said indignantly.

"Yes babe," he answered, "But that's how it is in our world."

"What is she going to do? Is Jan Di in danger?" Ga Eul asked, genuinely worried.

Yi Jung sighed, "Honestly Ga Eul, I don't know how low she's capable of stooping. All that I know is that Jun Pyo and Jan Di are in for a very tough time."

Ga Eul appeared greatly disturbed by what Yi Jung had just told her and he felt a bad for breaking it on her like this. Little did he know that what awaited the two of them was much worse.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jun Pyo's mom deemed Jan Di unworthy of her son's attentions and therefore the first thing that she had done was to try and bribe her out of Jun Pyo's life. Unfortunately for her, her plan backfired miserably. Jan Di, who had been unsure of the depths of her feelings for Jun Pyo, came to realize that she cared for him deeply. Not only had she spurned the offer that Madam Kang had made, she had boldly and very publicly acknowledged her affections for Jun Pyo. Thus began a colossal battle of wits in which Madam Kang unleashed the furies of hell on Jan Di, delivering one telling blow after another. Jan Di stood resolute and to everyone's surprise, so did Jun Pyo. For all her efforts, Jan Di and Jun Pyo only held on to each other tighter.

Of course the F4, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Seo Hyun (Ji Hoo's girlfriend) stood by their sides, providing some much needed support, but the fact was, that Madam Kang was bent on making Jan Di's life as miserable as possible. Currently, four girls were at the porridge shop. The air outside had become chilly and winter was right round the corner. The past eight weeks had been the toughest in Jan Di's life but she kept her smile intact.

"I don't like this," Jae Kyung muttered, fingering the handle of the spoon.

"What?" Seo Hyun asked. She had gotten along with the three of them almost from the get go, much to the guys' delight. Between themselves, the F4 had begun to call these four as the F4 girls. The girls though positively hated the term.

"She's too quiet," Jae Kyung said, "Given what she has been doing so far, this period of silence doesn't bode well."

Ga Eul and Seo Hyun nodded. Madam Kang had systematically gone about destroying Jan Di. She had first taken off her father's job. Then their house, then she had sent some people to have her father beaten up. Luckily her neighbours had come to her father's aid and they were saved. As of now Jan Di's parents had moved to her mother's sister's place at Incheon and she had rented a small room for herself. Ga Eul had offered to house her, but Jan Di had declined it vehemently.

However, ever since Jan Di had moved to the room, Madam Kang had been unnaturally quiet. It had been a little over two weeks and she had not made her next move and that's what was bothering them.

"Maybe she thinks that I've had enough," Jan Di said with a smile, "Maybe she thinks she's broken me."

Seo Hyun shook her head, "I've been friends with the guys since we were kids. I know Jun Pyo's mum. She wouldn't stop at this. Just breaking you won't be enough. She'll only rest after she's annihilated you in every which way," she paused thoughtfully, "By the way Ga Eul."

Ga Eul looked up, "Yeah?"

"You too be careful," she said, "Yi Jung's family…"

She couldn't complete the sentence because she was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Both the girls turned around to see Jan Di staring at the TV screen, her face drained of blood. Jae Kyung too was gaping. They turned to look at the TV which was now displaying news of Gu Jun Pyo's upcoming engagement.

* * *

Seoul was getting ready to welcome winter with open arms. There was a chill in the air and the trees had begun to shed their leaves. With Haloween looming closer, the mood of the city was festive. The one in the F4 lounge however, was anything but. The four of them sat in brooding, contemplative silence, looking at nothing in particular.

"Refuse," Woo Bin spoke suddenly.

Even though hehad blurted out without preamble, everyone knew who he was talking to and about what.

Jun Pyo shook his head, "If it were that simple, I would've done so eons ago."

"I don't want to see anyone but Jan Di next to you," Yi Jung added.

"Easier said than done," Ji Hoo responded.

Woo Bin sighed, "Yeah. I just wish your mother would really sit with Jan Di once and she'd know what a wonderful girl she is."

Yi Jung snorted, "That won't happen. Madam Kang would never get off that high horse to 'stoop down' to the level of a commoner."

"What about your family?" Jun Pyo asked, "Do you think they'll talk to Ga Eul or will she too face this storm?"

Yi Jung laughed mirthlessly, "My family? I doubt any of them have a second to think about me and what's happening in my life. Nobody cares. I may as well be lying dead on the street and no one will shed a tear. So yeah, Ga Eul is fine."

Ji Hoo begged to differ, "I wouldn't take things so lightly Yi Jung. You're serious about her right?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Yi Jung scowled.

"Then you need to warn her," Ji Hoo raised a hand to ward off the protest he saw coming, "You never know how your family might react when it comes down to 'saving the family name'."

Yi Jung grimaced, "That would entail telling her everything. I'm not ready for that yet."

Woo Bin agreed with Ji Hoo, "Yi Jung, you can still keep things from us, but your relationship with Ga Eul is different. You need to be completely honest with her. Your relationship is founded on mutual trust."

"Why are we talking about Ga Eul and me?" Yi Jung snapped, clearly uncomfortable with the topic, "We're fine. We should be talking about the crisis that we have at hand. Jun Pyo and Jan Di are the ones who need help, not us."

Although the F3 didn't agree with Yi Jung on this, they let the matter drop. They knew that his family was a raw nerve and he never liked to talk about them. He would tell Ga Eul everything in his own time; they just hoped it wasn't too late. They moved on to the problem at hand sounding out ideas and suggestions.

* * *

Tye Hyun was smiling as she watched her daughter hum to herself while choosing clothes. She was about to go to have dinner with Yi Jung. Although Ga Eul would never admit it, Tye Hyun knew she was deeply in love with that charming young man. Yes, there was a time when she had been worried for Ga Eul because of who Yi Jung was and his reputation. But as soon as she spotted the way he had looked at Ga Eul, her worries had been laid to rest. There was no way a man could fake that look. That had been the way her husband Sung Ho had looked at her and still did. It was that look that had convinced her father to give her hand to Sung Ho and it had been that very look that had assuaged Tye Hyun's misgivings.

She gently closed Ga Eul's door and murmured a soft prayer for her beloved daughter's happiness.

* * *

Yi Jung parked his orange Lotus and shot out. He was supposed to meet Ga Eul at 7:30pm and he was running late. There was merely twenty minutes left and he still had to change. Normally Yi Jung wouldn't have bothered, but this was Ga Eul. He wanted to look the best for her. He quickly typed a text informing her that he'll be a little late. He burst into the So mansion and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

At the top of the stairs he spotted Martha, the head house keeper. One look at her stricken face and he knew what had happened.

* * *

Lee Gi Myung was a fish cake seller whose stall was by the Namsan Tower. He had seen many a young couple come and go in front of this landmark. He had rarely given any of them much attention. However, currently a young girl dressed in purple had intrigued him. Average height, petite and black haired, the girl was beautiful in an understated way. However, that wasn't what had intrigued Gi Myung. What had piqued his interest was the fact that she seemed to be standing alone. Her date was obviously late and she didn't seem too upset by it. She stood there looking confident that he would be there. He was impressed by the apparent faith she had on this boy. He hoped he was deserving of the trust she was placing on him.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Yi Jung strode into his studio, his mood blacker than the pits of hell. Why couldn't she give up? Why was his mother still clinging on to the hope that somehow Hyun Sub would pay her any attention? Everything about her, right from her clothes, to her loud perfume, to her words, to her suicidal behaviour screamed of her need for attention. His father though, couldn't have been any more apathetic. This time she had tried to swallow sleeping pills. Luckily Martha had spotted her and knocked off the bottle, but she had managed to swallow quite a few of them before the other woman had intervened.

It hadn't taken the doctors much long to pump it out of her system, but it had meant yet another trip to the hospital for Yi Jung and he hated that godforsaken place. He slumped on his work bench and started to punch a lump of clay in an effort to calm himself down. He kneaded the clay, frustrated with everything around him. If there was a saving grace in his life, it was Ga Eul. She was his air. She was the one enabling him to…

_GA EUL! SHIT!_

Yi Jung hastily picked up his phone hoping and praying that she was home. He dialled her number but a recorded voice told him that her phone was switched off.

"Please let her not be waiting," he muttered as he picked up his coat and rushed out.

He drove at breakneck speed, all the while trying to call her desperately. Her phone continued to remain switched off. It was a little past twelve when he screeched to a halt at Namsan tower. He ran out of his car even before the engine was shut off properly. As soon as he had stepped out of the car, he'd sensed that she was here, but he was praying fervently that he was wrong. He ran at top speed and reached the base of the staircase where they were supposed to meet. At first he couldn't spot anyone and he heaved a sigh of relief thinking that she had gone home. He was about to turn when suddenly he spotted something. He narrowed his eyes to take a better look and then his eyes widened. There she sat, huddled into a ball, shivering in the below freezing temperature.

"Ga Eul!" he said, his heart thudding. He ran up to her, climbing three stairs at a time.

Almost as if she'd felt him coming, she looked up with a bright smile, "I knew you'd come," she said simply.

That crushed him. Wordlessly he pulled her up and engulfed her into a tight embrace.

"You fool!" he breathed. She felt so cold! "Why didn't you go home when you saw I was late?"

She snuggled against him, "I couldn't. I promised I'll wait."

He could feel tremors running through her body. She had waited out here, in bone chilling cold, for four and half hours. Unable to speak because of the millions of emotions coursing through him, Yi Jung shrugged off his coat and draped it on her shoulders. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He pulled her against himself once more, giving her some much needed warmth. Although she hadn't said it, her actions had told him loud and clear as to how much she loved him. He was torn between guilt and ecstasy.

"Don't trust me so implicitly Ga Eul," he whispered against her hair, "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this Ga Eul, God! I don't deserve the gift you're giving me."

"This here," Ga Eul murmured against his chest, "it's all that I have. I've given it to the one who has earned it."

He cupped her face in his hands and showered her with kisses, hoping that she would understand that he had just fallen in love with her yet again.

* * *

His actions were speaking volumes. Ga Eul had known that he cared for her but now, the way he was trembling, the way he was holding her and the kisses he was showering on her told her that he loved her, perhaps just as much as she loved him.

He rubbed his nose against her forehead, "Don't leave me, ever."

She shook her head, "Never. I can never do that."

He smiled bitterly, "Ga Eul, my dearest Ga Eul," he kissed her forehead, "There are so many things you don't know. Before you make that promise to me, hear me out. Know who I am and decide if I deserve this or not."

Ga Eul knew that nothing he said would change her mind but she understood that this was something he needed to do. She slowly nodded.

"Before that, let's get you warmed up. You need some coffee in your system right now."

* * *

The two of them were in Yi Jung's studio, with a steaming cup of coffee in Ga Eul's hands. Yi Jung sat on the bed, with his back resting against the headboard. He had made Ga Eul sit between his legs, with her back resting against his chest. He draped a blanket over both of them. Ga Eul's phone, which had run out of battery, was charging on the side table.

"You're still so cold," Yi Jung stated, still unable to believe that someone could love him as much as she did.

She smiled, "I'll be fine. I have you and this awesome cup of coffee."

"Won't you even ask me why I was late?"

Her simple reply stunned him even more, "I'm sure you have a valid reason."

He sighed and gave a small peck on her temple, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You hit a cyclist with your baby," she replied.

He smiled. They sat in silence, drinking each other's presence. After a while he said, "I was at the hospital."

"Oh my God!" she tried to turn to face him but he didn't allow it, holding her firmly in place, "What happened?"

"My mother," he paused. It was difficult to speak but he had made up his mind to lay his soul bare in front of this beautiful person who held his heart, "She tried to commit suicide."

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul was aghast, "Why? What happened? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," he replied tonelessly, "This isn't the first time that she's tried it. That night at the hospital, she had tried to poison herself. In fact, she's been trying this for a long time now. My childhood was spent going back and forth between hospitals and home."

Ga Eul wanted to see his face, comfort him but somehow she sensed that it was easier for him to speak if he wasn't looking at her. Unconsciously his fingers had tightened around her waist, digging into her skin but she ignored it.

"Why?" she whispered.

"My father," he answered, "As a young bride, my mother fell in love with my father. My father however always treated her as a duty. He … he sleeps around, cheats on her regularly and then goes on to flaunt it to her. My family is dysfunctional as dysfunctional gets. My older brother has walked out on us. I want to follow suit but I can't. I fear that the moment I walk out, my mother will lose the one person in the world who actually gives a damn and that might just be the last straw to break the camel's back."

He put his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. Now that he had started speaking, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"I'm terribly lonely Ga Eul," he said in a small voice, "And scared. To my grandfather, nothing matters more than the So family name. He considers us to be some form of royalty and thinks that we should be married in to blue-blooded families. In a way, my grandfather is like Jun Pyo's mom, only worse. He didn't hesitate to skin the back of a five year old for breaking a vase, he certainly won't hesitate to physically harm a seventeen-eighteen year old. The only reason why Il Hyun, my brother, could marry Eun Jae was because she comes from a reasonably wealthy family and so he approved of their alliance, even though Il Hyun had walked out on the family before that."

He paused for a while before continuing, "Although I won't admit it in front of anyone else, not even the F4, but I'm scared. I'm scared that the moment he comes to know about you, he'll harm you. What Madam Kang is doing to Jan Di, it may seem like child's play compared to what my grandfather can do. The wisest thing for me to do now would be to let you go."

Ga Eul's heart was thudding wildly as cold dread crept up her spine. He was letting her go? Slowly his arms tightened around her and his face was at the crook of her neck.

"But I can't," he said softly, "God help me Ga Eul but I can't. I need you in my life. You're the reason I'm sane. You are my air. What will I do without you?"

Reaching up she threaded her fingers through his hair, "You're with me right?"

He smiled against her skin, "To the end."

"Then we'll be fine," she replied. Finally she turned to face him, "You've had a tough time. We'll go through everything together."

He looked at her for a long time and said, "You can't trust me Ga Eul."

She frowned, "You keep saying that but you haven't given me one good reason why I shouldn't trust you."

He sighed, "Long before you came into my life, there was a girl I fell in love with."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, not expecting this.

"Eun Jae," he whispered her name slowly.

"Your brother's wife?"

He nodded, "Yes. The three of us were playmates. I don't know when and how Eun Jae and I fell for each other. We were sixteen when she finally confessed her feelings for me. Do you know what I did?"

Ga Eul sensed that this was one of his biggest burdens, "What?"

"I went out of my way to break her," he smiled coldly, "So I went ahead and slept with someone. That was the first time I did it and I actually told her about it."

Ga Eul winced, "Why would you do that?"

He caressed her cheek tenderly, "I didn't know it back then but now I do. I was scared of opening myself up to someone. Of loving someone. Scared of the tenderness welling up inside me. I … I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to love someone Ga Eul, I don't. Don't trust me. Shower your affections on someone worthy of it. Not me. Those things I felt back then… I feel them again, now. Only they're much stronger. I'm so scared."

Ga Eul put down the now cold coffee and hugged him, "Too late So Yi Jung. I can't let you go. You're the one that my heart beats for."

His arms went around her and he pulled her closer, "Ga Eul! You … Even after you've heard everything, you still want to be with me?"

"I do," she answered.

He held her tenderly, running his fingers along her hair. They sat lost in each other, revelling in this moment they truly found one another.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul said slowly, "I … I lo …"

"Shh," he said placing a finger on her lips, "Not yet."

She frowned, "Why?"

He brought his lips close to hers and brushed them gently, "Hold it. Let those words be my prize. I want to be a better man for you. Give me a couple of years. Let me become what I want to be for you. Then, I will make you say those three words over and over again, repeatedly. Till then, hold it, for me."

Ga Eul smiled brightly and nodded, her eyes moistening.

"Thank you Ga Eul," he said, his face reflecting the sincerity, "I promise I will do it. For us. I love…"

She put her hand on his mouth, "If I don't get to say it, neither do you."

He lowered her hand laughing, "Fair enough. I'll show it instead."

Before Ga Eul could say anything, he pulled her close and claimed her lips in a long and beautiful kiss. With that kiss, they gave their souls to each other.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night neither of them slept a wink. They sat in each other's arms revealing everything about themselves to the other. Ga Eul confessed to having had a boyfriend before Yi Jung.

"Seriously?" he remarked.

She nodded, "Gong Su Pyo."

Yi Jung whistled softly, "Wow! Who knew! I'd have never guessed. Why did you guys break up?"

"He was a jerk," Ga Eul answered calmly, "He was two timing me."

"Ouch!" Yi Jung answered, "Does it still bother you?"

She shrugged, "The only thing that bothers me is the fact that I had actually liked him, however briefly. I cringe at my stupidity is all."

Yi Jung nodded, "Well he was an idiot. His loss, my gain."

Ga Eul grinned widely, "I wonder how many girls' loss is my gain."

He smiled sheepishly while looking down, "Errr … "

"A hundred?" she asked.

"WHAT?" he sounded aghast, "No! What do you take me for?"

"Oh was that too low?" she asked innocently.

He grimaced, "Too high."

"Oh so is that ninety?"

"Still too high," he grumbled.

"Eighty-five?"

"Ga Eul!" he started but then spotted the gleam in her eyes, "You're teasing me?"

She huffed, "Always the surprise."

He laughed, "Well the actual figure…"

"Is it over or under fifty?" she asked casually.

"Under," he replied, "It's in twenties. But doesn't it bother you?"

She smiled, "I would be lying if I said that it never bothered me. It did. A lot. Not anymore. It's your past and now I know you had a reason to become what you did. As long as it remains a thing of the past, I won't let it bother me."

He inhaled deeply, "I'm truly blessed."

She grinned, "Of course you are. I'm awesome."

He laughed, "I should be careful, any more praises and you'd start flying."

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

* * *

Thanks to Jun Pyo's sister Jun Hee's intervention, Jun Pyo's engagement was cancelled. It had resulted in a major tiff in the Gu household but Jun Hee was every bit her mother's daughter. Several rounds of shouting and scuffle had ensued but in the end, Jun Hee won and Madam Kang had to call off the engagement. The F4 and the girls had gathered in the lounge to celebrate.

Ji Hoo was the first to notice the change in Yi Jung and Ga Eul of them. "What happened? The two of you look … radiant."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul exchanged a glance and smiled, "Nothing," he answered.

Jan Di voiced the one thought that was foremost in everyone's mind. "You guys did it, didn't you?" She asked looking stricken.

"Did what?" Ga Eul asked, confused.

Yi Jung however had caught on and face-palmed "No."

Ga Eul continued to be confused and the rest remained unconvinced.

"Really?" Jan Di said looking sceptical, "You have been with So Yi Jung for over four months now, and he still hasn't tried to do any hanky-panky?"

"Your faith in me is exemplary," Yi Jung said sarcastically.

Ga Eul had finally caught her drift, "No, he hasn't. Seriously Jan Di, he's not who you think he is."

Although it was evident that Jan Di had her reservations, but in the face of Ga Eul's determination, she kept her mouth shut.

"Alright so you guys didn't do it," Woo Bin said, his disbelief writ large on his face, "what exactly has happened to make you guys look so happy?"

The two of them exchanged another look and Ga Eul nodded slightly.

Yi Jung took a deep breath and said, "We've just gone a step further in the relationship."

Ga Eul added, "We told each other everything about ourselves."

The F3 looked at Yi Jung, surprised.

"Everything?" Jun Pyo asked wide eyed.

"Everything," Yi Jung replied.

"About your family?" Woo Bin queried reluctantly.

Ga Eul nodded.

"Eun Jae?" Ji Hoo asked in a whisper.

"Yes," both answered.

"Wow!" Jun Pyo said laughing, "I'm proud of you."

Yi Jung grinned. While the guys dragged Yi Jung away for a round of roughhousing, the girls sat around Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di spoke up, "I'm really worried. It's been over four months and you're going deeper and deeper into this relationship. What happens when Yi Jung dumps you?"

Ga Eul felt a stab of annoyance at her best friend. She knew where Jan Di was coming from but Ga Eul was beginning to tire of trying to assure her of Yi Jung's fidelity.

"Jan Di," she said curtly, "I trust him completely. After last night, there is no room for doubt in my mind. I know I cannot convince you but that's the truth. Only time will tell."

Jan Di's lips thinned slightly, "Yes, only time will tell."

* * *

Three days later, Ga Eul was at her locker when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning around she was surprised to see Min Jee standing there, looking at her with a strange expression. Ga Eul had tried to bridge the distance with Min Jee several times but she had always spurned her efforts until finally Ga Eul had given up. Therefore she was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Min Jee!" she cried, "What a surprise!"

"How are you Ga Eul?" Min Jee's voice sounded excessively sweet.

"I'm fine…" she started.

"Of course you are," Min Jee cut in, "You're dating So Yi Jung after all."

Something about her tone set Ga Eul's alarm bells ringing "I'm sorry, I don't get it. What does Yi Jung have to do with anything?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked bitterly.

"Get what?"

"Yi Jung!" Min Jee whispered savagely, "I have liked him since I was in second grade! And then you come along with your miss-goody-two-shoes image and steal him from me. Right after he sent those flowers to me! How could you do that? I thought you were a friend! But no, you're a first class bitch!"

Ga Eul's control snapped, "First off, those flowers weren't meant for you. They were sent to you as a mistake. Second, I didn't steal him from you. How could I? I never even knew that you liked him. Besides, you don't even know him! All you've seen is how he looks, dresses and behaves. And finally, I too thought you were a friend. Only difference is, I still think you to be one!"

Min Jee scoffed, "Stop being such a 'good girl', Chu Ga Eul! It's sickening. You talk like you know Yi Jung? Well you don't. One day, very soon, he's going to walk out on you. That day I will be the one laughing!"

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "I've heard enough of your nonsense Min Jee. Please leave."

Min Jee smiled coldly, "Oh I'm leaving. I just came to warn you, you'll pay for what you did to me."

Before Ga Eul could say anything, Min Jee spun on her heels and marched out of the locker room.

* * *

"Why ever not?" Yi Jung asked perplexed.

Ga Eul scowled, "Because unlike some people, I'm not exempted from exams."

He waved a hand in dismissal, "Exams can be taken care of. Once I talk to the principal, your exam will either be cancelled or taken separately. No big deal."

"No!" Ga Eul said firmly, "You'll do no such thing. The last thing I need is to be treated like some sort of royalty by association."

"Well you are a queen," Yi Jung replied, his eyes twinkling, "My queen."

Ga Eul gave a fake laugh, "No amount of cheeky flattery will make me agree to this."

"Tch! You're no fun! You see right through my tricks," Yi Jung pouted.

Ga Eul laughed at how ridiculous he looked. "Even if I didn't have exams, I wouldn't have come with you. It won't look good."

Yi Jung frowned, "You've stayed with me for whole nights without any problem but you can't come on a three day long competition with me?"

Ga Eul sighed, "When I was with you, it was very private. But this thing here will be covered by the media. The UNESCO's competition is an international forum Yi Jung, please understand."

"But I want you there with me," Yi Jung said petulantly, "This is the biggest thing in my life, I want the most important person next to me."

Ga Eul smiled and hugged him, "Yi Jung, you're making it very difficult for me to say no to you."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "You really think it won't be proper if you come with me?"

"I do," she answered softly.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"You know I do," she answered, "Nothing will make me more proud than seeing you there."

"Then that's all I need to know," he stated, "You'd better ace those friggin exams!"

Ga Eul smiled and hugged him tighter, "You're the best!"

"I know," he answered smugly earning a playful swat from her.

* * *

So Hyun Shik sat frowning. Normally such letters would have never reached him, his subordinates would have dumped it in the trash can but this one had been deemed important. A muscle was twitching in his jaw as Hyun Shik re-read the letter.

_Mr So Hyun Shik,_

_You do everything to uphold the illustrious family name of the Sos. But are you aware how the name is being dragged to the muck by your own grandson, So Yi Jung? He is involved in a love affair with the daughter of a garment salesman. Enclosed are some photographs taken over the past few months. I believe it's time you intervened. _

_A Well-wisher._

True to his words, the 'well-wisher' had enclosed a few photographs. Yi Jung's association with girls was nothing new but what stood out was the young man's expression. Hyun Shik felt an old dread creeping up him as he recalled some events that were more than quarter of a century old. Although he had forgotten the name of the girl but he distinctly remembered the expression he had seen on Hyun Sub's face when he looked at her. It was that look that had destroyed his family. When Hyun Shik had declared that Hyun Sub needed to leave that girl and marry Kyung Mi, it had sparked a full blown rebellion that was continuing till date. Now Yi Jung had the same expression on his face as he looked at this girl, Chu Ga Eul. If there was something Hyun Shik was good at, it was learning from his mistakes. This time he would do things differently. This time, he would win.

* * *

Yi Jung had always worn confidence as a second skin. Although he had faced stiff competition from the other artists, in the end, he won the coveted prize at the UNESCO competition. Now, sitting in a chair that would have engulfed a smaller person, Yi Jung exuded self-assurance from every pore. Facing him sat a middle aged woman who was waiting for the signal from the camera man to start the interview. Finally a voice said that they'd be on air in five seconds and the countdown started.

"Hello, I'm Stella Gordon and today I have with me the young, dynamic Korean artist and potter who won the prestigious award at the UNESCO forum, So Yi Jung. Hello Mr So."

"Hello Miss Gordon," he replied in English.

"How does it feel, having won the award?"

Yi Jung smiled, "Honestly, it hasn't sunk in yet. I've dreamed of this day so often that I keep thinking I'm going to wake up only to realize that I've been dreaming again."

That earned a laugh from his interviewer, "So what plans now?"

Yi Jung shrugged, "This is the first time I've been to Milan. I want to do a bit of sight-seeing before I head home."

"I meant about your career," the interviewer added with a smile.

"Oh," he laughed, "Sorry about that. Well, I intend to utilize the tremendous boost that I've received here. I do have a museum to look after as well, so a lot of my time and energy will be devoted to that. I'm hoping that I can interest the young generation of Korea into fine arts. I want to make Korea prominent in the international level, and not with KPop," he ended with a smile.

"You said that all of your pieces, the ones that got you the award, were inspired by one person? Who is it?"

Yi Jung grinned, "My girlfriend."

"Oh that is going to break a lot of hearts," the interviewer said, "Tell us more about her, what's her name?"

Yi Jung shook his head, "I will not name her. She wouldn't like the publicity. But she brings out the best in me, both as an artist and as a human being. I'm greatful to have her in my life."

"Oh that sounds great!" Stella exclaimed, "Here's wishing you all the very best both in your professional and personal life."

"Thank you," Yi Jung bowed his head.

* * *

Ga Eul finished cleaning the porridge shop and stretched. She was the last one in the shop that day. The Master had not been feeling well and he left early. Jan Di would have stayed but then Jun Pyo had called and that's why she had had to leave. Normally Ga Eul would have locked up early but Yi Jung was away at Milan and thus she had waited till she had finished her studies before wrapping up. Ga Eul was locking up the door when a man dressed in black tuxedo approached her.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul?"

Perplexed she turned around, "Yes, who are you?"

The man bowed and said, "I'm here on behalf of my master, Mr So Hyun Shik."

_Yi Jung's grandfather?_ Her heart hammered wildly as she kept a straight face, "How can I help you?"

"My master desires to meet you," the man said.

"I will come over to the museum tomorrow," she answered, hoping to talk to Yi Jung before that.

"Now if you please," the man said in polite but firm tones, "He's waiting for you in the car."

_Don't go!_ Was her first thought and Ga Eul was about to refuse but from the corner of her eyes she spotted four more men, all dressed in black tuxedos, hovering around. She instinctively knew that refusal wasn't an option. Therefore, despite her misgivings, Ga Eul agreed to meet with Mr So Hyun Shik. She was led to a stretch limousine waiting someway off her porridge shop. Inside was a man who looked to be in his mid to late seventies. Despite the fine lines on his face and the ample white hair on his crown, Ga Eul could see the family resemblance with Yi Jung. The old man pointed at a chair, mutely asking her to sit.

"Chu Ga Eul."

Although it wasn't a question, Ga Eul felt the need to answer it, "Yes, you must be Yi Jung's grandfather."

"Indeed," he replied calmly, "Now that we've established our identities, let's dispense with formalities and get straight to the point. How much?"

Ga Eul blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I asked how much will you take to leave my grandson alone. Name your price."

Ga Eul frowned, "I'm sorry Mr So but if you think that I'm with Yi Jung because of his money, then you're mistaken. I'm in love with him."

The old man's smile was heavily reminiscent of Yi Jung's yet it lacked the warmth, "I thought you might say that. But you see child, I'm a business man. In business, I've learned that everyone has a price; one just has to quote it. I knew that you wouldn't fall for plain old bribery."

"Then why did you try it?" Ga Eul asked acerbically.

"It's called covering bases child," he answered calmly, "Now, since you've clearly said that you don't want to leave Yi Jung for money, I have another proposition that you might want to consider."

Saying so he handed her a black leather dossier that had her name embossed on it. Curiosity won as Ga Eul reached out for the dossier and opened it. Blood drained from her face as she flipped through the contents.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ga Eul said weakly.

"It's quite simple," he said looking supremely unconcerned, "You need to make a choice. Yi Jung or …," he tilted his head towards the dossier.

"What happens if I choose Yi Jung?" Ga Eul asked, already knowing the answer deep within.

Hyun Shik's smile was sinister, "Do you want me to spell it out?"

Ga Eul's hands went numb as she looked at the dossier. "This is blackmail!" she whispered.

"I prefer to call it a business deal," he answered, "Have you decided or do you need more time?"

She smiled bitterly, refusing to allow the tears to escape her eyes. "You speak as if I have a choice!" Ga Eul spat out.

Hyun Shik shrugged, "So you'll leave my grandson?"

Ga Eul shut her eyes and nodded.

"Come now," he said almost affectionately, "I'm not totally heartless. Yi Jung will be coming back tomorrow and from then, you have 24 hours to say your goodbyes. And I trust you'll keep this meeting a secret because otherwise the consequences would be dire."

Ga Eul's fingers clenched around the dossier, as she nodded in agreement.

"Very good! Now let us go over the finer details, shall we?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ga Eul stood in the pavement, her hand clenched tightly around an envelope. She stood proud and erect as she watched the limousine whizz past her. Once it went out of sight, she slowly crumpled to her knees, hugged herself and burst into soundless sobs.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Woo Bin was whistling to himself as he was making himself an omelette. Not many people knew but Woo Bin never allowed any chef to prepare his breakfast. Cooking was a passion of Prince Song and he enjoyed whipping up an elaborate breakfast for himself. He was chopping the mushrooms when a maid walked up to him and informed him that he had a visitor. He was perplexed. Other than the F4 and Jae Kyung, no one really visited his home of their own accord. He knew it was because of the mafia tag and while it did sting a little, he had long since learned to accept it as a fact and moved on. He was fairly sure that the visitor wasn't the F4. Yi Jung was landing later in the day, it was still midnight for Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo was too lazy to step out of his house so early in the morning. He knew it wasn't Jae Kyung because she would just barge in. Curious he asked the maid to show the visitor in. Within minutes his curiosity turned to astonishment as he recognized the visitor.

"Ga Eul?"

"Hi," she smiled brightly. The smile was a little too bright for his liking.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

Ignoring his question, she settled on a barstool and said, "What are you making? Smells yummy."

A sure shot way to make Woo Bin smile was to praise his cooking and this time too, he smiled, "Stuffed omelette. Want one?"

"Would love to," she answered, "I'm famished."

Ten minutes later, the two sat facing each other with a steaming cup of cocoa, couple of toasts and a stuffed omelette.

"So," Woo Bin said between bites, "What brings you here?"

She smiled yet again but there was a strange poignant quality to it, "I couldn't sleep last night."

He raised an eyebrow, "Missing Yi Jung?" he teased.

She laughed, "No! I mean yes, I do miss him but that's not the point. The thing is, last night, as I lay awake; it occurred to me how lucky I am to be surrounded by such phenomenal friends. My mother says that always say thanks to the people you're grateful for because you never know when time will take them away from you. So I came to thank you."

Woo Bin was taken aback, "I… I really don't know what to say."

"A 'you're welcome' would seem like a good start," she said with a grin.

He laughed heartily, "Gosh! I can totally see why Yi Jung is so crazy about you. You're awesome!"

The two of them shared a laugh and then lapsed into a comfortable conversation. Finally after about an hour Ga Eul decided to take her leave.

"Do drop in again like this," Woo Bin said, "It was fun."

She smiled but didn't reply. At the door she suddenly turned and said, "Woo Bin?"

"Yeah?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Can I get a hug?"

He looked momentarily taken aback but embraced her warmly nonetheless. A couple of seconds later she pulled back and said "Don't change. Ever."

Before Woo Bin could respond to the rather strange words, Ga Eul turned around and walked away. Something about the visit was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Ji Hoo was playing his violin, his eyes closed. He was letting the melodious music fill his soul when the chime of the doorbell disturbed his peace. He frowned. Since Ji Hoo lived alone, he wouldn't have a servant to open the door for him. He debated whether or not to open the door but curiosity won. He knew the F4 wouldn't be visiting him at this hour. Woo Bin would be doing his exercise regimen, Yi Jung was still in the flight and Jun Pyo… well Jun Pyo never visited anyone without making a big show about it. He knew it wasn't Seo Hyun because they had just spoken ten minutes ago and she was at her home. He opened the door and was genuinely surprised to see the person standing in front of him.

"Hi," she said demurely.

"Hi," he replied baffled. Then, remembering his manners belatedly he said, "Come in, please."

As Ga Eul walked in, Ji Hoo frowned. He sensed a despondence about her but he didn't know what to make of it. He waited for her to settle down on the couch and he sat down facing her. He studied her keenly and under his scrutiny, Ga Eul fidgeted.

"The human eye is a marvellous thing," he said abruptly.

"Huh?" she looked up.

"They say that eyes are the windows to one's soul," he leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, "Won't you agree?"

"I guess," Ga Eul said uncertainly.

Without saying anything else he walked over to his kitchen. Shortly he was back with a big bowl of chocolate ice-cream, wafers and a box of tissues and offered it to her. Ga Eul looked from the tray to him quizzically.

"I read somewhere that chocolate ice cream is great when you're sad," he explained.

"What?" she asked perplexed, "I'm not sad!"

"You're a terrible liar Ga Eul," Ji Hoo said slowly, "So don't try it."

Ga Eul looked at him and her eyes brimmed. He gently put down the tray and handed her a tissue. It was as if a dam broke and Ga Eul broke down into anguished sobs. Ji Hoo sat down next to her, letting her cry her heart out as he lent her a silent support. Finally when she had stopped crying, Ji Hoo offered her a glass of water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ji Hoo asked softly.

Ga Eul shook her head vehemently.

"Sure?"

She nodded.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said slowly.

She smiled through sobs and said, "Thank you Ji Hoo, for being there."

Soon after that she left. Ji Hoo stood at the door, staring after her for a long while. He had a feeling that Ga Eul's tears were the harbinger of a big storm.

* * *

Jun Pyo was sitting on a throne like chair, looking at the girl sitting in front of him. He was completely confused with the abrupt visit. She was sitting quietly, looking at something indeterminate.

"Ga Eul," he finally said, "Do you need something?"

She looked up at him, "Jun Pyo, I need a favour."

"Tell me," he said, "You're my girlfriend's best friend and my best friend's girlfriend. There's no way I will refuse."

She smiled softly, "And that's exactly what I came here to ask of you, to be my best friend's boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend."

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Promise me that you'll do it for me? Promise me you'll be who they need you to be?" she asked gently.

"I don't really understand what you mean Ga Eul," he said with a frown, "But I do promise you this. I will be who Jan Di and Yi Jung need me to be."

"Thank you so much Jun Pyo," she stood up and bowed, "Take care."

"You too," he replied, completely clueless as to what had just happened.

* * *

Seo Hyun and Jae Kyung sat with Ga Eul at a coffee shop.

"So," Seo Hyun spoke, "YI Jung would be landing in an hour or so, excited?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Won't you meet him at the airport?"

"No," Ga Eul replied, "There will be a lot of reporters there. He doesn't want me to be there."

Her friends nodded in understanding.

"What's wrong Ga Eul?" Jae Kyung asked, "You look pale."

She shook her head, "I … I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"You look sick," Seo Hyun agreed, "Maybe you should go home and rest."

Ga Eul shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Jae Kyung didn't look convinced but she let the matter be, "By the way, what was so urgent that you called us here? And where is Jan Di?"

"Jan Di is busy," Ga Eul replied, "I called you both here to thank you."

"Thank us?" Seo Hyun was puzzled, "What for?"

"Actually I couldn't sleep last night," Ga Eul said, "And it occurred to me that I never thanked you all for being such awesome friends, so I called you all to thank you."

The two of them were both flustered and touched. Shortly afterward, the three friends left the coffee shop.

* * *

"Something is wrong," Jan Di said, "I can sense it."

"No Jan Di," Ga Eul insisted, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Did I say something was wrong with you?" Jan Di asked, "You just confirmed my suspicion."

Ga Eul's face paled, "Jan Di, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask!"

"Go easy on Yi Jung," Ga Eul answered.

Jan Di frowned, "Is something the matter? Did I do or say something that hurt him?"

The other girl shook her head, "No, but in general you've been a little critical of him. I know all of it stems from your concern for me but trust me, he loves me more than you can even imagine."

Jan Di sighed, "If that pleases you Ga Eul, that's what I'll do."

"Promise?"

Jan Di nodded. To her surprise, Ga Eul hugged her tightly, "Thanks Jan Di! I love you."

Completely taken aback by the sudden display of emotion, Jan Di hugged her back, "I love you too."

* * *

Yi Jung walked into his studio, his whole body aching. Warding off the reporters at the airport he had gone home. As he had expected, a lot of flowers were waiting there from several of his admirers, congratulating him on his success. His family was conspicuous with their absence. Only Eun Jae had sent him a text applauding his feat and wished him all the best in his personal life. He had merely responded with a courteous thank you.

After that fateful incident, he had always been very awkward around Eun Jae. Later when she started dating his brother, he had resented her for it but had learned to accept it eventually. When she had tied the knot with Il Hyun, he had merely felt a pang but he was undecided if that was because he still had some residual feelings for her or was it because of the guilt. But now, with Ga Eul in his life, he felt liberated. Now he no longer felt any sort of discomfort around her.

Ga Eul had changed his life. He smiled fondly as he remembered the feel of her lips against his or the way her hair felt against his hand. She was his saving grace. He had met Ga Eul at a time when he had all but given up hope of ever being able to recover. He had resigned himself to his fate of managing the museum and producing So heirs. But Ga Eul had made him alive. It was almost as if he was Rip Van Winkle who had woken up from years of slumber and now the world around him was different. Ga Eul was the colour to his canvas, the beats to his heart, and the smile to his lips. In short, she was his everything.

A click on the door broke his trance and he looked up. As if summoned by his thoughts, she walked into his studio. Time stopped for them as they stood staring at each other. It had only been four days since he had last seen her, but to Yi Jung, it felt like forever. Without a word, he walked over to her and gathered her into his embrace.

"Yi Jung!" she breathed, burying her head into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you so much," she murmured.

He tightened his embrace as he said, "I missed you too."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm so proud of you! You won!"

He shook his head, "We won. I couldn't have done it without you. It's you who's in those pieces, I merely brought them together."

Ga Eul smiled, "What will I do without you?"

"Not much," he answered with a shrug.

Ga Eul laughed, "You must be tired, after that long flight. Coffee?"

"Would love it," he answered.

"Why don't you go in and fresh up? I'll bring in the coffee," she told him.

"Great idea!"

Ten minutes later when Ga Eul walked into the bedroom with the coffee, she found Yi Jung slumped on the bed, face down, and deep in sleep. He was half way through changing his clothes when he had fallen asleep. Ga Eul saw the discarded tie, coat and vest. His shirt was unbuttoned but still on him. She laughed a little and set the coffee mugs on the side table. Carefully and noiselessly she climbed on to the bed and crawled next to him. Slowly she lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He remained motionless. She blew on his face gently. Yi Jung frowned and shifted slightly, but continued to sleep. Deciding to let him sleep she started to climb down the bed but a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Stay," he said, his eyes still closed.

"You're tired," she replied, "You sleep."

He cranked open one eye and said, "Only if you lie down next to me."

Ga Eul didn't need to be told twice. She lay down on the other side of bed and Yi Jung wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck.

"You smell so good," he muttered, "You know the hotel in Milan had a strawberry flavoured shampoo. It reminded me so much of you."

Ga Eul turned around to face him, "Everything in Seoul reminded me of you. The last four days were horrible."

"Next time I have to go out of Seoul I'm taking you with me," Yi Jung answered, "I'm not going to listen to any of your protests to the contrary. I hated not being able to see you or touch you."

To that Ga Eul merely smiled. However Yi Jung felt that something was amiss about that smile.

"Ga Eul," he asked softly, "Is something wrong?"

She didn't meet his eyes as she answered a little too quickly, "No, nothing is wrong. Why?"

Yi Jung wanted to press on but then decided against it. The foundation of their relationship was on mutual trust. Ga Eul had trusted him, despite everything. Now it was his turn to return her trust. If she wasn't willing to share it with him, he would have to wait till she was ready.

"I know something is wrong," Yi Jug said, "But I'll not ask you. Tell me when you feel like you can."

Ga Eul looked at him tenderly and cupped his cheek. Without saying anything she bridged the distance and kissed him. Something about that kiss was completely different from all other kisses. Yi Jung put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself. Ga Eul responded by taking off his shirt and running her fingers along his bare back. He sighed softly as Ga Eul slowly travelled downwards, kissing his chest as she went. Yi Jung had been craving for her feel for a while now and given what Ga Eul was doing to him, Yi Jung knew he couldn't hold on for long. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Ga Eul!" he said shakily, "Don't babe! Don't! I won't be able to stop myself."

"Who's asking you to?" she whispered.

Yi Jung's eyes flew wide as the implication of Ga Eul's statement hit him. "Ga Eul! Do you…"

She didn't allow him to complete as she put her lips on to his and kissed him passionately. Yi Jung managed to hold on for about five seconds but then with a soft groan, he gave in. His tongue moved into her mouth as he explored her mouth with deft movements. When her tongue touched his, it was as if the entire world had ceased to exist. His senses were only filled with her. His hands moved to her waist and tightened slightly as she arched into him.

Yi Jung pulled back from the kiss and dipped his head to her neck. His fingers began to ghost over her skin along the hem of her top. Very slowly he lifted her top as he deliberately let his fingers brush against her skin. A small moan escaped Ga Eul's lips but Yi Jung cut it half way through with a kiss. Need for him filled her entire being as she threaded her fingers through his hair, kissing him back hungrily. Yi Jung broke the kiss momentarily as with a final tug he pulled her top off.

Hey navy blue lacy bra caused his eyes to darken with desire. "You're so beautiful," he rasped, kneading one of her breasts gently.

Ga Eul gasped at the sensation, her eyes held shut. Yi Jung was showing her what it meant to be a woman and Ga Eul was learning eagerly. His lips moved over the swell of her breasts causing her to shiver in ecstasy. With urgent, trembling hands, Ga Eul undid the clasp of his pants and with a little help from him, she managed to get the garment off. Yi Jung lay her down on the bed and eased himself on top of her. Neither of them were quite prepared for the sensation of skin against skin.

"Oh God!" Ga Eul gasped as Yi Jung drew in a sharp, trembling breath.

Permission, silently asked and given, resulted in Ga Eul losing her jeans. Yi Jung trailed slow lingering kisses on Ga Eul's abdomen. Ga Eul's breathing became laboured and she lost all sense of time and place. All she knew was the one man she loved more than anything in the world. With one deft movement of his fingers, Yi Jung unhooked her bra. He looked straight into her eyes as he removed the piece of clothing from her body. Clad only in their underpants, the two lovers explored each other with their eyes, hands and mouth.

Her breath left her lungs in a whoosh when his lips closed over her breast. He bit her gently, sucked and tugged, causing tremors of pleasure course through her body. Ga Eul withered, moaned and sighed in pleasure, arching into him, giving herself to him completely. He shifted his attention to the other breast and Ga Eul was too far gone to even think.

Neither of them was certain when the last bit of clothing left their bodies. The two of them were completely lost into each other. Yi Jung had barely retained enough sense to slip on a condom.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung moaned, "My Ga Eul! My beautiful angel!"

Ga Eul closed her eyes and breathed, "Yes, yours! I'm yours!"

Yi Jung kissed her with all the love, passion, desire and everything else that he felt for her. He positioned himself to be in her and looked up at her, asking her for the final permission. Ga Eul looked at him and nodded. He started slowly, letting her get adjusted to him. She shifted slightly, making him go deeper. Very slowly he moved further into her and broke through the barrier, taking her virginity with him. Ga Eul's eyes squeezed shut as a spasm of pain overtook her. Yi Jung gathered her in his arms and kissed her face gently.

"Did I hurt you too much?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Don't stop," she said between pants.

Yi Jung needed no further encouragement. He pulled her up and settled her on his lap, all the while being within her. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively. Every inch of their bodies touched each other as they moved in synchronized rhythm, dancing the carnal dance that humans have done since times immemorial. They reached the earth shattering climax together.

The two collapsed on the bed, completely spent. No words were needed. They were content merely holding each other's naked bodies, drowning in each other. Slowly they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Yi Jung's eyes opened to a bright penetrating light that hurt his eyes. He lifted his hand to block it out. He blinked several times to rid himself of the sleep. The events of last night came back to him, causing his lips to curl into a content smile. He stretched his hand and was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. With a frown he sat up and looked around. A strange emptiness began to build in his stomach as he felt an irrational and inexplicable surge of fear. Telling himself that he was being unreasonable, he reached for his pants. Quickly donning them he walked out of the bedroom and into the main room of the studio, which looked untouched.

Strange! Where was she? She wouldn't leave without telling him, would she? He fished out his cell phone and dialled her number from memory. A computerized voice told him that the number he had dialled was switched off. _Very strange_, he thought. He tried her number a couple of more times but the result was the same. Unsure of what to do, he dialled her home. The phone kept ringing but no one answered. He walked back into the bedroom, thinking to go visit her house, when his eyes fell on something on the side table. There, using his car keys as a paper weight lay a white envelope.

It was an obsessive compulsive thing with Yi Jung but he could never ignore a letter, especially if it was addressed to him. So he picked it up. Instantly he recognized the neat scrawl that belonged to Ga Eul. He figured that she had to leave urgently and didn't want to wake him up and thus left a letter for him. Smiling at her thoughtfulness he opened the letter. To his surprise, the envelope contained two slips of paper. He opened the bigger one first.

They say that the loudest sound one will ever hear is of their own heart breaking. For Yi Jung the sound was deafening. As he read and re-read the letter, his beautiful dream world was broken into smithereens.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Six years later:**

The day had dawned bright and clear and the So mansion was bustling with activity. The residents and the visitors seemed to be in festive mood, save one man. He was currently sitting in his study, dressed in a steel grey pinstripe suit, reverently holding a tattered piece of paper. This was a letter that had been written to him six years ago. Over the years, this letter had represented his disbelief, heartbreak, anger, frustration, desperation, hope, love, despair and now veneration. Although, having read it a thousand times before, he knew the letter by heart; he still read it once again.

_Yi Jung,_

_Thank you for everything. However, like all good things, our relationship too must come to an end. This is where it ends. We were never meant to be. I had come to say goodbye. I'm going away. Hope you live a good life. My wishes are with you._

_Ga Eul._

_PS: The envelope has the remaining amount for the loan, 200,000 Won. _

Yi Jung sighed and very gently folded the letter so as to not damage it further and put it in his inner pocket. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. His first reaction had been sheer disbelief. His Ga Eul wouldn't, _couldn't_ leave hi m this way. It just wasn't possible. He had rushed over to her house to demand an answer and ask her that what kind of a sick joke was this. However she wasn't home. Even her parents had no clue of her whereabouts. As the days went by, disbelief had given way to worry and he had searched for her high and low. Even Woo Bin's men had turned up naught. A missing person's report had been filed with the police, but there too the search had resulted in nothing. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and all the searches had yielded no results. Ga Eul had vanished into thin air.

It had taken him nine long months to accept that he had lost Ga Eul forever. With that, Yi Jung had broken down completely. Angry and betrayed, he had tried to get back to his old ways but he couldn't. The first and the only time he had brought a girl home, he had sent her away before she had even taken off her shoes. His mind inevitably compared her to Ga Eul and had found her severely lacking. The experience had been painful enough for him to not try and repeat it. So he had taken refuge in alcohol.

His downward spiral had been well publicised and the media had been rife with speculation as to why was So Yi Jung drinking himself to an early grave. It had been almost two years since the day Ga Eul had disappeared when finally one day, things changed. He would never forget that conversation that had changed the course of his life once again.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Yi Jung sat in the club with the intention of drinking himself to oblivion. The alcohol merely numbed his senses; it did nothing to fill the gaping hole that she had left in his soul. He was nursing a drink, completely unmindful of his surroundings when a female voice called out his name._

_"So Yi Jung?" _

_Without looking up he said, "Whatever it is that you want to say, I'm not interested in it."_

_"I believe you'll be interested in what I have to say," she answered. _

_"I don't listen to love confessions," Yi Jung let his irritation show._

_"I do have a confession," she said, "But not of love. At least not mine."_

_Yi Jung frowned and looked up. The girl standing in front of him looked vaguely familiar. _

_"I need to tell you about Ga Eul," she whispered._

_Yi Jung's eyes widened, "Who the hell are you?"_

_"May I sit?" she asked._

_Yi Jung nodded._

_The girl settled on a chair facing him and said, "I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Park Min Jee."_

_"Park Min Jee," Yi Jung stressed his memory, "You're Ga Eul's friend, right?"_

_The girl gave a hollow laugh, "Friend? No. I wasn't a friend. I hope no one has a friend like me."_

_Yi Jung's heart thudded wildly, "What do you mean?"_

_She swallowed, "I hope you understand Yi Jung, I didn't think this would be the outcome of what I did. I love you, I always have and I was jealous of your and Ga Eul's relationship."_

_"What the fuck did you do?" he asked coldly._

_"I… I sent an anonymous letter about your relationship to your grandfather," she answered slowly._

_For the second time in two years, his world crashed around him. _

_"Why tell me now?" his voice was hoarse._

_"Because I can't take the guilt anymore. You're destroying yourself and I'm the cause of it. Please Yi Jung, find her. Get your life back."_

* * *

_For the first time since he was fourteen, Yi Jung stepped into his grandfather's study along with the F4. The four had then searched for an hour before Ji Hoo found the incriminating evidence that tallied with Min Jee's story – a black leather dossier with the name 'Chu Ga Eul' embossed in it. With shaking hands Yi Jung had opened the dossier to find several photographs of Ga Eul, her family, her relatives and most disturbingly, her then three years old cousin. Each of them were captured without the knowledge of the subject and was taken surreptitiously._

_"What is this?" Yi Jung's voice sounded hoarse._

_"This doesn't look good," Woo Bin said, "In our trade, presenting someone with photographs like these means that they are being blackmailed in the worst way."_

_"No," Yi Jung whispered, "He couldn't have done this! No way! This is too low!"_

_"When it comes to saving the 'family honour'," Jun Pyo said bitterly, "There's no such thing as 'too low'."_

_"Let's not jump to conclusions," Ji Hoo said, "This could mean that your grandfather was merely having Ga Eul investigated based on Min Jee's letter. It may not have anything to do with her disappearance."_

_Yi Jung's brain had frozen shut. He agreed to Ji Hoo because he sounded calmer than the other two. Jun Pyo had driven a distraught Yi Jung to the lounge and inform the girls while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin decided to dig further. Later that day, Woo Bin strode into the lounge with a CD in his hands and a sombre face. Ji Hoo followed close behind. Everyone sat watching with bated breath as the TV screen filled with the face of Ryu Jong Hak, So Hyun Shik's right hand man. Someone off camera was asking him the questions._

_"So what happened that day?"_

_Jong Hak looked up, his eyes scared, "We found the girl, Chu Ga Eul."_

_Every occupant in the room drew a sharp breath._

_"What happened after that?" the voice on the TV continued._

_"We led her to the limousine where Mr So was waiting for her."_

_"By Mr So, you mean Mr So Hyun Shik?" _

_Jong Hak nodded._

_The interviewer continued, "So what happened after that?"_

_"Mr So offered her money to leave young master," Jong Hak said slowly, "She refused claiming that she loved him and was not after him for money."_

_"Then?"_

_"So my master gave her another option," Jong Hak seemed to hesitate a bit, "He had handed her a dossier and told her to choose between the people there and young master. The girl had tried to wriggle her way out of it but Mr So's trap was watertight. His deal was simple, choose to leave So Yi Jung and everyone lives happily ever after. Choose to stay with him and watch as one by one your family members die in front of you, starting with your cousin. The girl couldn't fight after that."_

_Except Ji Hoo and Woo Bin who had heard the confession first hand, everyone else in the room was stunned to complete silence. The TV continued undeterred._

_"My master had offered her money to move out of Seoul and possibly leave the country but the girl refused them. She had asked for only 200,000 Won stating that she had a loan to pay to young master. That was all she took from him and left."_

_With that the video ended. In the silence that ensued, one could have heard a pin drop. Thoroughly shaken, Yi Jung stood up and slowly walked out of the lounge in a daze. He had barely managed to reach halfway to the door when his emotions overwhelmed him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. That day he had broken down completely and cried for hours. _

_Next morning he had confronted his grandfather with the dossier and the CD. _

_"Yes," Hyun Shik answered simply, "I did it. So?"_

_"So?" Yi Jung asked aghast, "You destroyed my life and now you're asking 'so'?"_

_Hyun Shik smiled coldly, "You think she loved you? If she really loved you, she'd have chosen you. But instead she chose to run. That…"_

_"YOU THREATENED TO KILL HER FAMILY!" Yi Jung thundered, "You told her that you'd kill everyone, including a three year old child! What was she supposed to do?"_

_"You don't get it yet son," Hyun Shik answered, "But one day you'll thank me."_

_"Where is she?" Yi Jung demanded, "Is she even alive?"_

_"I don't know," Hyun Shik answered, "I gave her a letter stating that she needed to go. She had the freedom to choose the place."_

_Yi Jung's eyes narrowed, "You pray to whatever God you believe in that she's alive and well, for if any harm has befallen her, I swear to you that I'll forget that you're related to me."_

_With that Yi Jung stormed out of the study. Once again, Yi Jung had searched every nook and cranny of South Korea for her and once again it had resulted in naught. Ga Eul's family too had been looking for answers and Yi Jung had gone over to her house and explained everything to them. Ga Eul's mother had been devastated and her father had fallen sick at the news. Yi Jung had lent them all the support they needed. _

_Years passed and Ga Eul still remained missing but Yi Jung had not stopped looking. _

* * *

**PRESENT:**

A soft knock on the door alerted him to the presence of another. He looked up to find his best friends standing at the door. With a small tilt of his head he beckoned them inside.

"Yi Jung," Woo Bin said slowly, "Its time."

He nodded and stood up, straightening his suit. He started to walk when a small hand held his. He turned around to find Jan Di's distraught face looking at him, silently asking a question.

"I'm fine Jan Di," he reassured her.

"Sure?" she asked shakily.

"Absolutely," he answered with a smile.

Jan Di blinked back the tears as she nodded with a smile. The six of them watched with heavy hearts as their friend walked out of the room, his head held high.

* * *

A stranger walking into the So mansion would be forgiven if he thought that he had walked inside a fairy tale. The mansion was resplendent with lights, flowers and drapes. A live band was playing in the background and the So opulence was reflected in every corner of the mansion. All eyes were however focussed on the one man who had surprised everybody by almost doubling the family's net worth singlehandedly in a short span of four years. It had been a major surprise especially because no one had ever expected anything of the sort from him. Granted he was the most talented artist to have ever graced the So lineage but he was also a wild, untameable horse. His colourful life had always been a hot topic with the media. A ruthless Casanova , he had earned the well-deserved title of being the number one player of Korea. Then after winning the UNESCO competition, he had declared to the world that his girlfriend was the reason for his win. However, the said girlfriend never appeared in front of the media nor was she ever mentioned again. Mysteriously, the shenanigans of the playboy came to a screeching halt but the charismatic So heir still made it to the headlines with his sudden bout of alcoholism. Equally inexplicably, the alcoholism stopped suddenly and a new man emerged from the haze.

The new So Yi Jung was a man of few words. His friends described him as an unshakable pillar of strength, his subordinates described him as a tough but good boss, his clients described him as reliable and his rivals described him as a shark, ready to move in for the kill at the first sign of weakness. Apart from the F4 and their girlfriends and wives, no one was privy to the real So Yi Jung.

The man of the hour was descending the staircase, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging by his side. Confidence, poise and charisma exuded from every move of the man. The paparazzi were waiting for him at the base of the staircase.

"Mr So," one person asked, "You're going to take a major step in your life, how do you feel?"

A corner of Yi Jung's lip curled in a half smirk, "Good."

Another one asked, "How soon can we look forward to a wedding, Mr So?"

"That depends," he answered.

"On what?"

"Many things," he replied.

"Like?"

"An engagement for starters," he answered.

A soft titter followed. Meanwhile Yi Jung made eye contact with someone. Almost immediately tuxedoed men showed up and led him away from the paparazzi, effectively ending the session. Yi Jung walked over to the stage and sat down on the chair that was meant for him. His friends sat down on a table right at the front.

The current situation, coupled with pregnancy hormones meant that Jan Di had no control over her emotions. She was unable to stop her tears from flowing and Jun Pyo kept an arm draped around her. Jae Kyung and Seo Hyun too looked like they would burst into tears any minute. The men looked sombre and kept their eyes fixed on their friend. On the stage, So Hyun Shik took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said in a booming voice, "The So family has seen an unprecedented surge of success over the past few years and it was all thanks to my grandson, So Yi Jung. I'm so proud of you my son!" the old man said fondly.

"Therefore it is with a great joy that I now announce the engagement of my beloved grandson and the grandniece of my good friend. Please welcome on stage, So Yi Jung and Hwang Sang Mi."

The two of them stood up and walked over to the centre of the stage, along with the ring bearers. Sang Mi was a beautiful woman. Tall, thin, with gentle features, she looked like her maker had taken his own sweet time while painting her. Yi Jung took the ring from the ring bearer and slipped it on to Sang Mi's fingers in a business-like fashion, amidst deafening applause. Sang Mi coyly followed suit. Then Yi Jung walked over to the centre stage and took the microphone.

"I've been asked," he began, "by many people, on multiple occasions, as to what motivates me? What is the cause of my phenomenal success? I've never answered the question. However, today I feel the need to answer it. My grandfather mentioned that he is proud of me, so I believe that he deserves to know the reason I did what I did."

He paused. Looking at his grandfather he continued, "A promise. Long ago, I promised someone that I would be a better man. I'm keeping that promise. I keep my promises."

With that he bowed curtly and left.

* * *

That night he stood in the balcony of his villa. Soon after discovering the truth about Ga Eul, he had moved out of the So mansion. For a couple of years, he had turned his studio into his living quarters and then a couple of years ago he bought a smaller and modern villa of his own. His mother had been extremely unhappy about the decision and had cried about how everyone left her. Yi Jung had made her move in with him. Oddly, that proved to be a blessing in disguise. Slowly but steadily Kyung Mi had begun to improve. Although she was still on antidepressants and various other prescription drugs, her suicide attempts had ceased. Her dependency on alcohol was reducing as well. Every once in a while Yi Jung spotted her humming to herself and he couldn't help but feel pleased. Kyung Mi was still a long way from being normal and healed because after all, it took a while to heal from a lifetime of wounds, but she was getting there.

His relationship with Il Hyun too was on the mend. Although the brothers still couldn't talk to each other without a measure of awkwardness, both were making efforts. Il Hyun was gradually learning to forgive Yi Jung for breaking Eun Jae's heart and Yi Jung too was beginning to forgive Il Hyun for abandoning him at the time of his need. Yi Jung's relationship with Eun Jae was formal and cordial. He was also making an effort to bond with his nephew, So Dae Hyun. Things with Hyun Sub were unchanged. Father and son still had no idea what to say to each other and their conversation were strictly restricted to business.

His grandmother, the one he was named after, So Hea Jung, hardly ever spoke to anyone. She had completely faded into the background so much so that sometimes people would forget that she was even there in the same room. Yi Jung would visit his grandmother once in a while, but the conversation would be limited to weather and health.

Yi Jung completely ignored his grandfather. Today Yi Jung was heading the Woo Sung Museum and had become an internationally renowned potter. He had muscled his grandfather out of power and So Hyun Shik was now reduced to a figure head. The museum and the pottery training institute were firmly in Yi Jung's control and Hyun Shik was forced to live on a stipend that was decided by Yi Jung. It had come as a huge blow to the So patriarch's ego and he had not been able to counter his grandson's strategic move, for Yi Jung had become much too powerful for that.

His engagement too had been a strategic move. The Hwangs were a powerful business family, with quite influential political contacts. His marriage with Sang Mi was purely business. He had no interest in the girl. Sang Mi understood that very well and had categorically told him that she had no expectations from him.

Standing alone in his balcony, overlooking Seoul, Yi Jung sighed. "You're happy, aren't you?" he whispered slowly, "Do you think of me? I think of you, every day. I miss you. Stay safe, wherever you are. I love you, Ga Eul."

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Ga Eul looked around herself startled. She was fairly sure that she had heard someone call her name.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Leaving Yi Jung and her family had been the toughest thing that Ga Eul had had to do. Over the years, several times Ga Eul's resolve had been severely tested but just one thought held her back, what if Yi Jung found out. She knew that he would've looked for her. She was certain of it. He wasn't going to forgive her for abandoning him and he would be on the lookout for her. And if somehow Yi Jung got the whiff of her whereabouts, he would track her down. A large part of her wanted him to find her, if only to punish her for betraying him, but she wanted to see him one more time. But she knew, if Yi Jung came, So Hyun Shik wouldn't be too far behind.

Upon leaving Seoul, she had moved to Incheon for a few days till she got her US visa and work permit under a new name, Ga Yun Hee. So Hyun Shik's men had arranged for everything and all that Ga Eul had to do was appear at the consulate briefly. Soon after that, Ga Eul moved to US. In the first few years she stayed in New Jersey where she worked as a waitress while training to be a teacher for children with learning disabilities. Three years later she got a job at a school in New York and she moved to the city. She rented a studio apartment and had started her life afresh.

That evening she sat in her apartment reading a magazine when the doorbell rang.

"Hello beautiful," Tyler Walters stood holding a bouquet of lilies when she answered the door.

With a smile she took the bouquet from him, "Come in."

Although she had agreed to date the twenty seven year old chef, their relationship hadn't gone past the stage of holding hands.

He clasped her hands in his, "Yun Hee, I needed to tell you something."

"Yes?"

He grinned, "I got the job!"

"Really?" she said enthusiastically, "That's wonderful news Tyler!"

"It's all thanks to you," he said gently touching her cheek, "You were the one who convinced me to apply."

Ga Eul stiffened slightly but smiled nonetheless, "But you had the skills."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and moved closer, "Yun Hee, I can't thank you enough."

She was about to respond when he lowered his head and kissed her softly. Every fibre of Ga Eul's being seemed to scream 'NO'! Blind panic took over as she pushed him away with all her strength. Tyler looked shocked momentarily but then smiled ruefully.

"It's him isn't it?" he said slowly.

Ga Eul's hands covered her mouth, her eyes brimming slightly, "I'm so sorry Tyler. I'll try, I promise I will."

He smirked, "It's not possible Yun Hee. As long as he's in your heart, I won't be."

She wiped a tear from her cheek, "I… I… I don't know why I can't let go. I'm never going to see him again but I just can't let go."

"Never say never," he said gently, brushing of her tears, "You may still meet him."

Despite herself, Ga Eul smiled, "Thanks for the optimism."

Tyler stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I must say though, he's one lucky guy."

Ga Eul sniffled slightly, "Coffee?"

"Sure!"

_ Ga Eul couldn't sleep. Lying curled against Yi Jung, she could feel every inch of his skin touching hers. His chest was against her back, as she lay listening to his rhythmic breathing. Her eyes were fixed on the clock, time was ticking and she would soon have to leave. She had to leave before Yi Jung woke up because she knew that once he was up, it would be impossible for her to leave. Very slowly she lifted Yi Jung's hand and placed it on the bed. She lowered her head slowly and kissed his lips. He stirred slightly but continued to remain asleep. _

_She looked at his handsome profile and felt her heart twist painfully. Many times through the evening, she had come precariously close to telling him everything but she held her tongue. Yi Jung had suffered enough in the hands of his family, Ga Eul couldn't bring herself to tell him about his grandfather's actions. Besides, So Hyun SHik had been very clear with his instructions. If she so much as breathed a word of their encounter to anyone, the repercussions would be severe._

_Thus with a heavy heart she pulled herself off of the bed. Yi Jung must have sensed something because despite being asleep, he felt around for her with his hand. She held his hand in hers and kissed it gently. That calmed him and he went back to sleep. As surreptitiously as she could, Ga Eul dressed. She got out the envelope from her bag and placed it under his keys. She had been up all of previous night to pen the letter. With one last, lingering glance at the sleeping form of Yi Jung, Ga Eul stepped away from the studio. _

Ga Eul's eyes shot open. She was unsurprised to find her pillow wet. For the past six years, she had seen this dream over and over again and the details had never changed. Perhaps because the events of the day were etched in her memory, like it was carved in stone. Ga Eul looked at the clock and was relieved to see that she had at least woken up at a decent time, unlike most times where she would wake up at 3am and then lie awake the rest of the night.

God how she missed him! It was like a constant dull ache within her. It had been six years and she still compared everyone to him and everyone paled. Sometimes Ga Eul wondered if she had placed him on too high a pedestal but she couldn't help it. It was as if she had left a part of her behind, at Seoul. She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Later in the day, as she was busy with household chores, she felt as if someone called out her name. Startled she turned around and looked but there was no one around.

A few weeks later, Ga Eul walked into her school. She was running a little late and therefore was walking as fast as she could. But when she walked into her classroom, she was a little taken aback to find the room completely dark. Frowning she got out her phone to check the time when suddenly the lights came on followed by a loud chorus of 'Surprise!'

Ga Eul laughed as her colleagues and students dragged her into the room and went about celebrating her birthday boisterously. Everyone in the room took turns to smother Ga Eul with the cake and in the end, she could only look at her ruined dress and laugh. Finally she was permitted to go to the restroom to clean up. She was also given a new dress, which was her birthday present. Chuckling to herself she went in and started to clean up.

She was really missing her parents that day. On her every birthday, her father would take the day off and they would spend the time together as a family. Giving herself a firm mental shake, Ga Eul proceeded to clean herself. She wiped her face with tissues and then washed it. It was then that she noticed that some of the icing had lodged itself on her hair. She reached up and pulled it out of her hair and looked at it. Instantly she was transported to the beach in New Caledonia, to Yi Jung's twentieth birthday and the time she had plucked icing out of his hair.

With a muffled sob she washed her hands, resolutely blinking back her tears. They say that time heals all wounds but her wounds were yet to be healed. It had been six years and his mere memory could still bring tears to her eyes. True Ga Eul had built a life for herself in New York and was doing reasonably well but happiness was something she had left behind at Seoul. If merely breathing, eating and sleeping constituted as living, then yes she was living but she hadn't felt alive in years. The only time that she was even remotely close to being happy was when she was with the kids.

She splashed some cold water on her face to snap herself out of her melancholy and walked into a cubicle to change.

Far away, in Seoul, sitting alone in his room, he blew out a lone candle and whispered, "Happy Birthday Ga Eul."

Six weeks after Yi Jung's engagement, the F4 were at the airport to see off Jun Pyo who was headed to New York for some work.

"For how long are you gone?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Ten days. You guys, take care of Jan Di, ok? She's four months pregnant and …"

"They know!" Jan Di cut in, "Really Jun Pyo, calm down. It's just ten days, I can manage."

"You take care of yourself," Woo Bin said, "We'll look after Jan Di."

"She's safe with us," Seo Hyun reassured.

"You go without worrying," Ji Hoo added.

"Yeah, I know," Jun Pyo said slowly, "It's just that I can't help but be worried."

"It's natural," Yi Jung nodded in understanding.

"See!" Jun Pyo screamed, "He understands!"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo cringed as Jan Di hissed, "Shut up, idiot!"

Yi Jung's face darkened for a moment before he grinned, "Yeah, I do understand. And that's why I can tell you, she'll be safe. I guarantee that to you."

Jun Pyo looked apologetic, "Sorry Yi Jung! I …"

He smiled, "It's ok Jun Pyo! You go. They've announced the boarding."

Reluctantly, with a final kiss on Jan Di's forehead, Jun Pyo walked away waving at his friends and wife.

After leaving Tyler's restaurant, Ga Eul decided to take the subway to go to her home. The traffic of New York had always been bad but that day it seemed exceptionally bad. She had to wait for a long time before the sign for the pedestrian crossing turned on. She hurried along to the other side of the road, moving with the sea of people. In her initial days, the crowd unnerved her and she had been claustrophobic. However now she had become used to the crowd. She reached the sidewalk and started walking. The Subway was about two blocks away and Ga Eul had become an expert in navigating through the bustling throng.

She had about half a block to go when suddenly someone grasped her hand. Fully aware of the crimes that happened on the streets of New York, Ga Eul reacted instinctively, spun on her heels and swung her handbag with all her might. The tall man who was still holding her hand ducked easily and screamed in Korean.

"Yah! Who do you think you're hitting?"

Ga Eul felt like the ground gave way beneath her feet as she recognized the face "J- J – Jun Pyo?"

He grinned, "Long time no see, Chu Ga Eul."

For a few moments the two friends stood staring at each other, unsure of what to say. Then, without warning, Jun Pyo pulled her into a bear hug.

"Stupid girl!" he said as he held her tightly, "Running away like that! Do you know how worried we were?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked as she hugged him back, "Jun Pyo… I…"

He pulled back from the embrace and wiped her tears. "Come. You're coming with me."

"What? Where?"

He didn't answer as he dragged her along. Ga Eul had had enough experience with the F4 and their ways to know that asking any question would be pointless. Jun Pyo would get what he wanted. The ride was spent in silence as Jun Pyo had a long conversation with a client. An hour and half later, she was at the Presidential suite where Jun Pyo was put up.

"How have you been Ga Eul?" he asked as he ordered for some refreshments.

"Ga Eul," she whispered, "It's been a while since I've heard that name. No one knows me by that name here. Out here, I'm Ga Yun Hee. "

Jun Pyo scowled, "The name doesn't suit you."

She smiled, "So, how are you? How is Jan Di?"

He grinned, "Jan Di and I are married now. She's expecting a baby soon."

"Really?" Ga Eul smiled widely, "That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you Jun Pyo."

After a moment's silence she asked, "And how are Woo Bin and Ji Hoo? Still going out with Jae Kyung and Seo Hyun?"

"Woo Bin and Jae Kyung got married last year," he answered as the refreshments were brought in, "Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun will get married this year."

"That's great!" she said and then lapsed into silence.

"Won't you ask about Yi Jung?" Jun Pyo looked at her pointedly.

She shook her head firmly, "No I won't."

"He's not well Ga Eul," Jun Pyo continued, ignoring her pained look, "He's searched high and low for you. He needs you Ga Eul."

Ga Eul looked away from him blinking back her tears. Just then Jun Pyo's phone rang. He had a quick, hushed conversation with someone and then he looked at Ga Eul, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

True to his word, Jun Pyo was back within a minute, carrying his laptop. Without explaining anything to her, he turned it on and soon Ga Eul heard Jan Di's voice, "Why did you ask me to come online now? You know I'm with the girls now."

"Call them as well," Jun Pyo said, "There's something I want to show you."

Ga Eul's eyes widened in comprehension and she shook her head vehemently. With a glacial stare, Jun Pyo signaled at the seat next to him. "You'll come here," he ordered.

"Jun Pyo," Jan Di asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"I can't," Ga Eul whispered.

"Jun Pyo," it was Jae Kyung, "Was that a girl's voice?"

"Jun Pyo!" Jan Di screamed, "What are you doing with a girl in your hotel room?"

Ignoring his screaming wife, Jun Pyo strode over to the still reluctant Ga Eul and dragged her by her hand. Powerless against the much larger man, Ga Eul found herself being pulled along and unceremoniously thrust in front of the computer. Jan Di paused mid-tirade and gasped.

"Ga Eul!" the three girls breathed, their eyes wide.

"Oh God!" Jae Kyung looked ready to faint.

"It is you!" Seo Hyun was near to tears.

Jan Di simply stared, her mouth left wide open.

"Hi," Ga Eul said in a low voice.

Seo Hyun regained her composure first, "Jun Pyo!" she called out. Instantly he was by Ga Eul's side, "Get her here, immediately."

"I am," he replied, "Already making the arrangements. Conference be damned."

"I'm telling Woo Bin," Jae Kyung hastily pulled out her phone.

"Don't tell Yi Jung," Jun Pyo said, "He'll drop everything to come here. You'll not be able to keep him in Seoul."

"I agree," Seo Hyun said, "Besides, it'll be a great surprise for him."

"Guys," Ga Eul cut in, "I cannot go back to Seoul. I just …"

It was then that Jan Di spoke, "Ga Eul, do you still love Yi Jung?"

She didn't have to think, "Yes."

"Then that's all that is needed," Jan Di said, "Come home Ga Eul. You've been away far too long."

"But …" Ga Eul started.

Jae Kyung, who had finished telling Woo Bin, now spoke, "Don't worry about your family. I'd like to see what So Hyun Shik can do against the might of the Song family."

"Exactly," Jun Pyo said, "Woo Bin has already given your family the protection they need. Come with me Ga Eul. To your family, your friends and to the man you love."

Unable to control herself, Ga Eul burst into anguished sobs. Jun Pyo draped an arm around her, offering her his shoulder. Across the video conference, the three friends were crying softly, holding each other for support. Minutes later, Jun Pyo's phone rang again.

"YO MAN!" It was Woo Bin, screaming at the top of his lungs, "What a great job! I'm proud of you! Now give the phone to her."

Grinning Jun Pyo handed the phone to Ga Eul. "Hello," she said shakily.

"Girl," Woo Bin said in milder tones, "I'm very upset with you. You never came by the second time to have my stuffed omelettes."

Despite herself, Ga Eul laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll come by soon."

The cheer that followed was almost deafening. "Hang on," Woo Bin said, "Ji Hoo is calling me, let me set a conference."

Moments later, Ga Eul was talking to Ji Hoo, "Ga Eul!" he still had the calming effect that Ga Eul remembered, "How are you?"

"Now I'm fine," she replied, choking slightly. For the first time in years, she felt truly happy.

"Great," Woo Bin said, "Then come soon. We can plan Ji Hoo's wedding."

"Yes," she said, "I also want to see Jan Di's baby."

"You get to name him or her if you come within three days," Jan Di added from the video conference.

"And get to be his or hers Godmother," Jun Pyo added.

"Are you guys bribing me?" Ga Eul asked, feeling her older-self returning.

Jae Kyung laughed, "Bribery always works."

"Seriously Ga Eul," Ji Hoo said, "Come here. We all miss you."

For Ji Hoo to say something like that was huge and Ga Eul knew it. "I miss you guys as well. I'll come, as soon as I wind up here."

"Jun Pyo will handle the winding up," Jan Di waved a hand dismissively.

"Yah Grass Lawn!" Jun Pyo snapped, "What do you think of me? I've already got people to work."

The friend continued to banter for a while. Their happiness at finding their lost friend was immense and no one wanted to hang up. Finally Jun Pyo managed to assure everyone that he would bring Ga Eul along soon and that ended the calls.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I'm not going," Yi Jung aid as he adjusted his cufflink.

Kyung Mi sighed, "But son, it's been a tradition. You cannot not go to a family luncheon!"

"Watch me," he responded while tying his tie.

"Yi Jung," Kyung Mi tried again, "Your grandfather has upheld this tradition for years, you should atleast honour your grandfather's wishes."

Yi Jung scoffed, "I cannot honour the wishes of a man who has no honour of his own. I'm getting married to the girl he wants, what else does he want of me?"

"Don't forget that he's still the patriarch of the family," his mother reminded him.

"That maybe so," Yi Jung's tone was cavalier, "But I bring the food to the table."

Kyung Mi frowned, "Why do you hate him so much? What has he done to you?"

Yi Jung spun on his heels and looked into his mother's eyes, "Question is, why don't you? He spoiled your life and you still want to honour his stupid, pointless tradition?"

"I don't hate him," Kyung Mi whispered, "I used to, but not anymore. In fact, now I don't even hate your father."

Yi Jung gaped at her, stunned.

"I learned to let go," she sighed, "It was a little too late, but I finally learned to accept and move on. The only person I can't forgive is myself. I was so absorbed in self-pity that I neglected my kids. I put the two of you through hell and I can't ever forgive myself…"

"Mother," Yi Jung started.

"No," she cut him, "Let me speak. It took me almost twenty five years to realize my mistake. It was only when I saw you drown yourself first in alcohol and then in work is when I realized that I've never been there for you. Any other mother would have known what's eating her son away, I don't. I still don't and I'm so ashamed. I don't know why you hate your grandfather so much Yi Jung, but I'm scared that you're headed in the same path as me. Please son, learn from my mistakes, don't do it."

Yi Jung took a deep breath, very moved by his mother's monologue. "I'll try. I promise I'll try to move on."

Kyung Mi smiled and patted his cheek.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going today," he added.

His mother chortled, "You've always been stubborn. Just like your grandfather."

"Don't compare me to him," Yi Jung snapped.

"I'm talking about my father."

"Oh!"

* * *

Couple of hours later, Yi Jung was sitting in his office at the Woo Sung with his secretary.

"And inform them that two million is the most we'll offer," he was saying, "and that we're not open for negotiations."

"Yes sir," the young man nodded.

"Also send Mr. Kishimoto the soft copy of the contract and ask him if there are any clauses that he'd like to add."

The man nodded, taking down notes.

Yi Jung had just begun his third instruction when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "Excuse me," he said to his secretary and answered the phone, "Jun Pyo? How can you call me now? What time is it in New York?"

"I'm in Seoul," came the reply.

"Huh?" Yi Jung checked his computer for the date "Weren't you supposed to come back three days later?"

"Yes, but something came up," Jun Pyo answered vaguely, "Listen, I need to talk to you urgently. Can you come to the lounge now?"

"Now?" Yi Jung checked his watch, "Jun Pyo, I have a meeting buddy, in about twenty minutes. Can this wait for a bit?"

"No it can't!" Jun Pyo snapped, "You'll cancel every appointment for the day and come over now. I'll see you in half an hour!"

Without giving Yi Jung a chance to say anything otherwise, Jun Pyo cancelled the call. Yi Jung hated it when Jun Pyo was like this. He knew very well that Yi Jung couldn't really say 'no' to him and sometimes he took unfair advantage of the fact, this being a case in point. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked at his secretary.

"Cancel all my appointments for today."

The young man looked taken aback, "And what will I tell them sir?"

"Tell them that the owner of Shinwha is a jackass," he answered while walking out of the room, leaving a very confused man staring after him.

* * *

Jun Pyo had brought Ga Eul straight to the lounge where their friends had set up a huge welcoming party for her. The moment she walked in, she was drowned with confetti. Moments later, she was surrounded by three pair of arms all of which were hugging her tightly. None of the men were certain which of the women cried more. No one really noticed the man standing in the shadows, watching everything with a bemused expression on his face.

Ga Eul!" Jan Di said finally, "I can't believe it! You're finally back! I thought… I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry Jan Di," Ga Eul said, tears flowing freely, "I… I didn't … didn't really have a choice."

Jan Di nodded in understanding, "We know!"

Once again Jan Di pulled her best friend into a tight hug, "I missed you so much! I missed you at my wedding!"

Ga Eul could only cry.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Jae Kyung asked, "Anyone of us! We could have done something to help you. You came to meet each of us, but you didn't breathe a word!"

Ga Eul was almost choked, "I couldn't! I was scared! I was so scared!"

"Let her be," Ji Hoo said, "It no longer matters. What matters is she's here, now."

Through her tears, Ga Eul smiled.

"So Ga Eul," Woo Bin asked, "Who's he?"

Ga Eul had actually forgotten about him, "Oh! He's Tyler. He wanted to meet … you know who."

Woo Bin shook Tyler's hand and greeted him. Then, looking at Ga Eul he raised an eyebrow, "You're not even going to take his name?"

"I need time Woo Bin," she whispered slowly.

The friends sat around, asking Ga Eul about her life in New York and giving her details about their own lives when suddenly Ga Eul's head snapped up, her face ashen. "He's here," she whispered.

* * *

Yi Jung parked his black Mercedes at the parking lot, all the while cursing Jun Pyo and his pig-headedness. What could be so important that Yi Jung had to drop everything and rush to him? Still muttering under his breath Yi Jeong strode into the restaurant that housed the lounge, absently nodding at the waiter greeting him. Just as he was about to climb the stairs, he froze. An old, but strangely familiar feeling was welling up in his chest. The last time he had felt like this was when he had rushed to the Namsan Tower in the middle of the night, after forgetting about a date with Ga Eul. His eyes widened and his heart thudded as comprehension dawned on him.

"Impossible!" he breathed.

With that he raced up the staircase, almost stumbling once and skinning his shin but he didn't care. Upon reaching the door he slammed it open.

"Ga Eul!" he said before the door had even opened properly.

A hush descended in the lounge as the two saw each other again, after six long years. He didn't see anything or anyone else. All he saw was her. Six years of pain, searching, questions, anxiety, hurt, anger, all washed away and he stood transfixed; simply looking at her. He noticed tears streaming down her eyes and was vaguely aware of some moisture on his own cheeks but it didn't register.

Then, as one being, the two took a tentative step towards each other. One step turned to two, two to four and then, before long, they were in each other's arms, holding the other as if their life depended on it. Ga Eul was sobbing uncontrollably. He knew that he too was crying, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was she was here. He was holding his Ga Eul after six long years. She lifted her face to look at him and gently wiped his tears away. He gave her a small smile as he mimicked her action.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Ga Eul felt alive and at peace. She was finally home, in Yi Jung's arms and there was nothing more that she wanted out of life. Very gently he pecked her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. Then he continued on to her eyes and nose before gently kissing away her tears. Very slowly, he worked his way to her mouth and moulded his lips against hers.

Ga Eul was unprepared for the onslaught of emotions that his kiss brought. Tears started afresh as she found herself opening up to his kiss, holding him tightly. He snared a hand across her waist and pulled her flush against himself, deepening the kiss. Ga Eul's eyes were closed as she greedily drank in Yi Jung's essence, his taste, his smell, his feel. God how she had missed him! He pulled back very slowly.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied, her voice shaking, "I missed you so much!"

He pulled her into another embrace and said, "I love you, Ga Eul."

Her heart would have burst with joy. If she were to die at that moment, she would have died a happy woman. "I love you too."

The relief coursing through him was tangible. He stood holding her, inhaling her scent deeply. She had no idea how long they stood in each other's embrace, in complete silence, merely content to hold each other. He broke the embrace, took a step back and gave her a very keen once over, while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"You've grown thinner," he said disapprovingly, "You've not been taking care of yourself."

"Now I will. You're here," she smiled and touched his face. He had been handsome before but these six years had wrought a devastating change in him. Gone was the boyish charm and now there were rugged, well defined lines. He had grown into a fantastic looking man. But Ga Eul saw what most people missed.

"You've not been sleeping very well," she said touching the place under his eyes, "Your eyes look sunken."

He gave a half smile, "Now I will. You're here."

She gave a weak laugh. "Y- Y- Yi Jung, I needed to …"

He frowned, "Why are you stuttering?"

"I haven't uttered your name in the past six years," she said, not meeting his eyes, "It was too painful."

He nodded, "You were saying?"

She swallowed, "I needed to apologize. I'm …"

"No you don't," he cut her off; "I know what happened back then. I don't blame you."

"You don't?" she whispered, "I thought that you would be furious. I always thought that you'd hate me."

"I tried," Yi Jung said, resting his forehead against hers, "But I just couldn't hate you and I hated myself for that. And then, I learned the truth. It nearly killed me."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and tears dropped down her cheeks. Very gently Yi Jung brushed them away, "Shh! No more crying, not anymore."

Ga Eul hugged him tightly, listening to his heartbeats. His arms went around her as he held her close.

After a while he asked, "Met your parents?"

She shook her head, "I'll be meeting them in about an hour. Jun Pyo wouldn't let me go anywhere without meeting you."

As if suddenly realizing something, Yi Jung looked around, "Where is everyone?"

That was when Ga Eul realized that they were alone in the lounge, the door closed. They hadn't even realized when their friends had left them alone.

* * *

Ga Eul had explained about Tyler and honestly, Yi Jung understood. She had never thought that they would meet again and she was making an effort to move on. It was understandable. But that didn't mean that he had to like it. And when he met Tyler, the unpleasant feeling only exacerbated. Tyler was a handsome man, who obviously loved Ga Eul, and was everything he would never be. Tyler came from similar financial background as hers, he had had a stable family life, had only had one girlfriend before Ga Eul and Yi Jung could tell that he could give her the stress free life that she deserved.

"I finally meet the legendary So Yi Jung," Tyler said only half-jokingly, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello," Yi Jung said as civilly as he could manage, "Ga Eul told me about you."

The black-haired chef shrugged, "Ga Eul. I'm still trying to get used to that name. I have known her as Yun Hee."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul, who was looking everywhere but at the two men competing for her affections.

"Yun Hee," Yi Jung repeated, "Doesn't suit her."

"Your curly haired friend said the same thing," Tyler replied.

An awkward silence fell upon the trio as each looked uncomfortably at the other, unsure of how to proceed. Finally Tyler spoke, "Wow! I'm ruining your reunion. Sorry, but I had to know that Yun Hee… sorry Ga Eul, Ga Eul was with the right guy. I must say I'm satisfied."

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow, "And what if she wasn't?"

Tyler smiled, "I'd have broken every bone in the bastard's body, if that's what it took for her to stay safe."

Yi Jung grinned and extended his hand, "I'm glad you were there for her when she needed a friend."

"You take care of her," Tyler said, accepting his hand, "Make her cry and you'll have to deal with me."

"Done," Yi Jung replied, "I'll ensure that the only tears that she sheds from here on are of joy."

"Good," the chef said. To Ga Eul he said, "Be happy. Stay safe. And smile, I want you to smile, always."

Ga Eul smiled, despite the hint of tears in her eyes, "Find someone Tyler."

"Oh I will," he said pointing at himself in a sweeping gesture, "Have you seen me? I'm a catch."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul laughed as Tyler waved them goodbye.

* * *

Throughout the ride to her home, Ga Eul had been exceptionally quiet. Several times Yi Jung wanted to speak to her, but he understood that she was preparing herself to see her parents again after six long years. He couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through her mind, thus he reached out and grabbed her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring grip. Ga Eul smiled at him weakly. As they pulled up next to her house, Yi Jung noticed her tense visibly.

"Relax," he whispered.

She nodded, her lips set in a firm line. One of Woo Bin's men, the one who had driven them over to her house opened the doors for them. They got out of the car and walked over to the door. Ga Eul hid behind Yi Jung, hugging herself to control the inadvertent shivers as he rang the bell. Much too soon for Ga Eul, Tye Hyun opened the door.

"Yi Jung," she said, "Come in son."

"I've got something for you," he said slowly.

"How many times have we told you not to get us anything?" Sung Ho's voice sounded from inside.

Without another word, Yi Jung merely stepped aside. Shyly, trembling to her toes, Ga Eul lifted her head and looked at her mother. Tye Hyun's face had lost all its pallor as she stared at her long lost daughter with her mouth agape. She begun to sway on her feet and her eye balls rolled over to the back of her head as she lost consciousness. Yi Jung had been prepared and he grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"What's going on?" Sung Ho asked as he walked to the door. He blinked in surprise to see Yi Jung holding his wife's unconscious form. He rushed over to help Yi Jung. Just as he reached, his eyes fell on the figure of his daughter, standing at the doorway, looking aghast.

"Ga Eul!" he gasped, "Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Is that really you?"

"Dad," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"My little girl!" he said, throwing his arms wide.

Ga Eul ran into his arms while Yi Jung carried Tye Hyun inside. Sometime later, when Tye Hyun regained consciousness, she found her daughter holding her hand.

"Ga Eul!" she whispered, "My baby!"

"Mom!" Ga Eul cried her heart out as Tye Hyun hugged her tightly.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Tye Hyun said between sobs, "Please tell me my darling baby is back."

"Mom," Ga Eul whispered, "I'm back. I'm here, with you."

Sung Ho sat next to his wife and daughter, hugging them both. Deciding that they needed this time to themselves, Yi Jung stood up quietly and started to leave. Tye Hyun however noticed.

"Yi Jung," she called out, "Where are you going?"

"I should leave you guys alone," he replied, "You need this time with each other."

"You're not going anywhere," Sung Ho commanded, "You're as much a part of this family as Ga Eul is. Stay."

His selfish desire to be with his woman, coupled with the fear of losing her again and the gentle command issued by the man who had been more of a father to Yi Jung than his own, caused all forms of protests to die and he sat down on the couch. Slowly, her head still burrowed in her mother's bosom, Ga Eul held out her hand to Yi Jung who took it in both his. So Yi Jung was finally at peace.

* * *

Meanwhile at the So mansion, an uncomfortable luncheon was in progress. With Il Hyun, Eun Jae, Dae Hyun and Yi Jung missing, the luncheon table looked ridiculously big to house just the four people, who seemed to have nothing to say to each other.

"How's work, Hyun Sub?" So Hyun Shik started.

"Fine," Hyun Sub replied, without bothering to look up.

"Where is Yi Jung?" Hea Jung asked to Kyung Mi.

"I don't know," the younger woman replied, "He left for the museum earlier in the morning."

With that the four lapsed into silence, concentrating on their food. A few minutes later, the silence was broken by Ryu Jong Hak, So Hyun Shik's right hand man. He walked over to the old man and whispered something in his ears. Hyun Shik's eyes widened and then narrowed. Abruptly he stood up.

"Excuse me, but I must leave," he said in clipped tones, "Something has come up."

Without any further explanation, he left the table and walked off, breaking one of his own long standing traditions of not leaving a family luncheon.

* * *

So Hyun Sub had known that to get his father so ruffled, something major must have happened. Unable to control his curiosity he followed his father to his study. He was about to knock the door when one name stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Chu Ga Eul? Are you sure?" Hyun Shik was saying.

"Absolutely sir," Jong Hak's voice answered, "Our men saw her coming out of the airport with the Shinwha heir, Gu Jun Pyo."

Hyun Shik cursed softly under his breath, "Why is she here? Does Yi Jung know?"

"Yes sir. Young master has currently driven her to her home," Jong Hak confirmed, "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"What are you thinking about?" Hyun Shik spat, "Teach that girl a lesson! How dare she show up? Kill her, kill her family, everyone she loves, make sure she suffers the consequences of her actions."

Unable to control himself any further, Hyun Sub strode in, his eyes sparkling with fury, "So it was you!" he bit out, "You were the one who destroyed my son's happiness!"

"What are you talking about?" Hyun Shik asked coldly.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to toy with people's lives? First it was mother, then me, then Kyung Mi, then Il Hyun, then Yi Jung, then Ga Eul and now her family as well? When does all this stop? When will you be satisfied?" Hyun Sub screamed.

"Hyun Sub," Hyun Shik's voice was icy, "You'll not talk to me this way."

"I'm talking to you just the way you deserve to be spoken to," Hyun Sub snapped, "I stood by and watched as my son lost his laughter and drowned himself in alcohol. I couldn't do anything when he emerged as a new man I don't even recognize. And now that the one woman he's ever loved has come back to his life, you want to snatch her away? I'm not going to let you kill my son over again!"

"I'll not allow Yi Jung to be with that girl," Hyun Shik said firmly.

"I'd like to see you try and stop it from happening," Hyun Sub replied.

"You know nothing about her. Why are you defending her?"

Hyun Sub smiled mirthlessly, "Yi Jung loves her, that's all I need to know."

As Hyun Sub started to walk out, Hyun Shik called out, "Would you accept some whore as your daughter in law, who's already slept with your son before marriage?"

Hyun Sub turned very slowly and walked over to his father. Standing inches away from his face, he looked him deep into his eyes and whispered, "Be very careful. Any more filth from your mouth and I might decide to break your jaw."

* * *

Outside the study, Kyung Mi slumped against the wall, tears flowing down her eyes. As she stood there, heartbroken over the agony that her son had quietly suffered, Hyun Sub strode out of the study. Spotting her, he paused, looking at her with a strange expression.

A few moments later he asked, "I did right, didn't I?"

Kyung Mi nodded, "Our son deserves the happiness."

"He does," Hyun Sub added slowly, "We've not been the best of parents to him, have we?"

"No we haven't," she agreed, "But we do owe him this."

"Yes, we do."

* * *

Ga Eul walked into Yi Jung's studio after assuring herself of her parents' safety. Woo Bin's men were keeping a close eye on them. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo had only reinforced the protection that Woo Bin was already providing them with. In short, the F4 were standing in between Ga Eul's family and So Hyun Shik. Ga Eul trusted them with her life and she found herself relaxing.

Stepping in, she walked around the place slowly, her fingers brushing against a few things here and there. "This place… It hasn't changed a bit."

Yi Jung smiled, "I couldn't change it. Too many memories."

Ga Eul nodded and turned to face him. Now that they were truly alone, they were a little awkward. Throughout the drive, the two had made several false starts for a conversation, none of which had gone anywhere. They stuck to mundane topics, not really addressing the issues that plagued their relationship or what they wanted to do. But the two also kept their fingers interlocked, not willing to let go of the other. It was only when they were in the studio that Yi Jung relaxed his hold on her hand.

"I should tell you," he said slowly, "I got engaged some time ago."

Ga Eul nodded, "Jun Pyo told me."

"You have nothing to say?"

She leaned on the kitchen counter, "I understand Yi Jung. I was gone. You had a life to lead. You did the right thing."

"The right thing?" Yi Jung snapped, "I agreed to marry the girl my grandfather wanted me to marry. I was letting him win, the one man who drove us apart, I was letting him had the final victory Ga Eul! How is that the right thing?"

"So what do you want me to say?" Ga Eul responded harshly, "That you should have waited for me? That I am heartbroken that you decided to build a life for yourself? That I am angry that you let go of the past? Yes I am. I don't like it! I hate it. But you know what, when I walked out of that door six years ago, I forfeited all claims to you. I can't just suddenly wheeze back into your life and claim a place."

"Is that what you think Ga Eul?" he asked in a pained voice, "YOU don't have claim over me?"

He walked over to her and put her hand on top of his heart, "I don't even know since when this has been yours. You didn't leave me of your own free will Ga Eul, you were forced to go away. Your place is here, right beside me. You say I was trying to move on with my life? But Ga Eul, I wasn't living Ga Eul, I was surviving. Merely breathing isn't called living."

Ga Eul looked at their connected hands, her voice cracking slightly, "It's been so long Yi Jung. I left you to deal with your problems alone. Right when I had promised to be with you. I cannot get over the guilt. I don't know how you're not angry with me."

"I know you find it tough to believe," he replied, "But I'm not angry with you. At least not for leaving me, but I am upset about one thing."

"What?"

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth," he looked at her, "Why Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul knew that while she could avoid everyone else's questions, she would have to answer his. She took a deep breath, "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?"

She whispered her reply, "Because despite everything, he is still your grandfather and I couldn't tell you what had happened."

He shook his head and pulled her into his embrace, "Did you ever think what would happen to me after you left?"

She blinked back her tears that were threatening to spill over again, "I did. It killed me to write that letter. I'm so sorry Yi Jung, so sorry."

"Not nearly as sorry as I am," he answered, "I was supposed to protect you. I knew what he was capable of and I was supposed to keep you safe. I failed you."

"Yi Jung! Please!" she said aghast, "You're not to be blamed. You did warn me. I didn't heed your warning seriously enough. And by the time I realized it, it was too late."

He breathed deeply, "Anyway, all that doesn't matter anymore. You're here, with me. I won't let you out of my sight now. I'm going to make it up to you, even if it takes an entire lifetime."

Ga Eul looked up to his face, "Will it be too selfish if I say I want you all to myself?"

Yi Jung smiled, "I was waiting for you to say that. I'll call off the engagement tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Yi Jung and Ga Eul sat at a café, waiting for his fiancée Hwang Sang Mi. The two of them had spent quite a while trying to decide how best to tell her that Yi Jung was breaking off the engagement, but they couldn't come up with a suitable way and had decided to wing it. Although Ga Eul didn't think it was wise for her to be at the meeting but Yi Jung wasn't willing to let her out of sight for a minute longer than necessary and she didn't protest much either. They maintained a physical contact at all times possible. Even now, their fingers were intertwined under the table.

When Sang Mi walked into the café, Yi Jung's fingers tightened a little, giving away his nervousness. Instantly Ga Eul squeezed his hand a little in return. Yi Jung breathed deeply and nodded ever so slightly.

"Yi Jung," Sang Mi said upon reaching their table, "You called?"

"Yes Sang Mi, please sit."

She sat down in the chair facing them, looking at Ga Eul with a frown, "Who is she?"

"She's Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul, nice to meet you."

"Hello Sang Mi," Ga Eul answered.

Sang Mi gave Ga Eul a smile before turning to Yi Jung, "So, why did you call me?"

"Actually," Yi Jung licked his lip, "I called you to … to call off the engagement. I…"

Before Yi Jung could continue, Sang Mi let out an unexpected whoop, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ga Eul and Yi Jung watched stunned as she pulled out the engagement ring and put it on the table.

"What?" Yi Jung was nonplussed.

"I really didn't want to marry," Sang Mi said with a shrug, "I was sort of emotionally blackmailed into the marriage thing by my mom. I was honestly looking for a way out and you readily gave me one! Thank you, Yi Jung! Besides, I couldn't really see myself married to a former playboy and a reformed alcoholic. No offence meant."

"None taken," Yi Jung replied, looking both stunned and relieved.

Ga Eul however had paled slightly, "Wait. What do you mean 'reformed alcoholic'?"

Sang Mi turned to face her, "Don't you know? It was all over the news. Some five-six years ago. He was drinking himself into oblivion."

Ga Eul's eyes widened as she turned to look at Yi Jung who didn't meet her gaze. He looked at Sang Mi and said, "She was out of Korea for the past few years. She didn't know."

Sang Mi's eyes flew wide and she clapped a hand to her mouth, "Shoot! I'm so sorry. My mum always says that my big mouth is going to land me into big trouble and now it has. I'm really sorry Yi Jung."

"It's ok," he answered with a small smile.

"So, if I'm not intruding too much," Sang Mi asked, "Is she the one you were talking about when you said that you'd promised someone that you'll be a better man?"

This time his smile was genuine as he nodded.

"Oh good! Because you both look awesome together!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Ga Eul smiled a little, still visibly shaken, "Thanks Sang Mi."

"Not at all!" she waved a hand, "I should thank you. You saved me from an unwanted marriage. But you know there's going to be a backlash."

"We know," Yi Jung said and Ga Eul nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, good luck to the two of you. Let me go and break the news to my parents," she scowled in distaste, "I'll probably have to act a little hurt and dismayed, but meh, I doubt they'll buy it. They know me too well."

Ga Eul couldn't help but snicker a little. Flashing a brilliant smile, Sang Mi waved them cheerily and almost skimped out of the café looking visibly relieved.

"Nice girl," Ga Eul said slowly.

"Ga Eul, about the alcoholism …" Yi Jung began but she shook her head.

"It's just another thing I have to make up to you for," Ga Eul spoke sadly "I've hurt you badly, haven't I?"

Yi Jung sighed, "I won't deny it. Yes it did hurt, but you know what, I get it."

Ga Eul shook her head, "No. It is not done. One threat and I left you. Who is to say that I wouldn't do the same thing again? I … How am I going to stand by you through thick and thin Yi Jung when I couldn't withstand the very first storm?"

Yi Jung inhaled deeply, "You were eighteen, Ga Eul! All of us make mistakes. Heck I have made a truck load of them myself. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You became an alcoholic!" Ga Eul's voice cracked slightly, causing some people to turn and look at her. Lowering her voice she continued, "How am I ever going to forgive myself for that?"

Yi Jung put an arm around her and gave a peck on her forehead, "Just the way I'm going to forgive myself for not protecting you and doubting you."

"But you're not at fault Yi Jung," Ga Eul said, her eyes shut tight, "I am. I cannot get over it."

"I thought we agreed to let go of the past and concentrate on the future," he said only half-jokingly, "We have a big fight ahead of us Ga Eul. We need to be ready for that."

Ga Eul nodded, refusing to cry.

* * *

The broken engagement made it to the evening news with the media going berserk wondering what had happened. Hyun Shik was at his office, waiting for the rebel grandson whom he had called over. About 15 minutes later, Yi Jung walked in.

Hyun Shik was the first to react, "So Yi Jung! Don't you have something to say?"

"Yes," Yi Jung said "I just broke off the engagement that you were forcing me into."

"And you didn't think that you needed to ask me first?" Hyun Shik asked icily.

Yi Jung shrugged and sat on a chair, "As far as I can recall, I was engaged to Sang Mi. Neither of us wanted to get married to each other, so we broke it off. Where exactly do you come in the picture?"

Hyun Shik's eyes twitched, "Insolent! Ungrateful! How dare you talk to me like this? Everything you are today is because of me, so don't you …"

"You're wrong," Yi Jung cut in a vein throbbing in his temple, "You say I'm ungrateful? What exactly do you think I should be grateful for? The beatings that you've given me all through my childhood? Or maybe I should be thankful that your intervention resulted in the absolute disaster of a marriage that my parents have? Or should I be thankful that you blackmailed Ga Eul to flee Korea? I'm a little confused which of your favours have had a bigger impact on me!"

When Hyun Shik seethed in silence, Yi Jung continued, "I'm sure your impressive network has already alerted you, but I still want to tell you, Jun Pyo has found Ga Eul and she is in Korea now. I'm going to get married to her soon and you will have to deal with it."

Hyun Shik's left hand clutched in a fist as he glared at his grandson. "I'm not going to let that happen!" he ground out.

"Try and stop me," Yi Jung replied and walked out.

* * *

Hyun Shik slowly massaged his sore left shoulder. After Hyun Sub and Il Hyun, it was Yi Jung's turn for rebellion and he was giving him the toughest challenge. Worst was that Hyun Sub was supporting him, and surprisingly enough Kyung Mi was siding with her husband. He knew that he would have to do to ensure that Yi Jung's rebellion was put to an end.

* * *

Ga Eul was at Yi Jung's studio. He had asked her to be there while he went to talk to his grandfather. Left alone, her fingers trembled slightly as she heated some water to make some tea. She stood in the kitchenette, torn between fear, guilt and happiness. She could almost visualize So Hyun Shik's response to the news. She had been awaiting a fierce backlash from him and was actually surprised that none had come till now. She had been in Korea for three days now and she was fairly sure that Hyun Shik would have come to know that she was in the country. She didn't know why Hyun Shik hadn't reacted yet and that didn't bode well.

Years and experience had made her more mature and she now knew that Hyun Shik's threat wasn't an easy one to carry out. She now believed that he wouldn't probably be able to kill her family members, but that didn't mean that he couldn't harm them otherwise. She had faith on the F4. She had made the mistake of not trusting them once she wouldn't do it again. But even then, cold dread would sometimes creep up her spine, rendering her completely incapable of any action.

When not scared, her guilt gnawed at her. She had hurt Yi Jung beyond words, pushing him down the self-destructive road of alcoholism. Inexplicably he had forgiven her, but Ga Eul knew she would never be able to forgive herself. She would just have to learn to live with it and somehow make it up to him. She had made up her mind that she wouldn't leave him again under any circumstances. It was only when she had lost him that she knew just how much she loved him and what he meant for her. Ga Eul closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would have to stick by Yi Jung, through everything.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, startling her out of her thoughts. She smiled as Yi Jung nuzzled her neck.

"Hey," he said softly.

She lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair, "Hey."

"You're making tea? Lovely! Give me one cup as well."

She nodded and pecked him on the temple, "I've already have enough for two people."

He made a sound of appreciation and continued to nuzzle against her neck. Her skin broke into gooseflesh and she turned around towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "How did it go with your grandfather?"

He grunted and pulled her closer, "I informed him that I'm marrying you and that he'll have to deal with it."

She gasped, "Yi Jung! Marriage?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is there a problem?"

"N… No… No there's not a problem, it is just so sudden."

Yi Jung looked at her for a moment and asked, "Sorry, I didn't even ask you, will you marry me?"

Ga Eul smiled, her eyes softening slightly, "Of course!"

Yi Jung tightened his grip on her waist and leaned forward to take her lips into his. The two lovers clutched each other tightly as Yi Jung deepened the kiss. He fisted his hand into her hair and proceeded to kiss her face, neck and shoulders. Ga Eul's eyes fluttered close and she arched into him with a groan. His hands slipped into her baby pink top as he moved to her shoulder. The kettle let out a hoot and Ga Eul turned to look at it.

"Forget it," Yi Jung muttered and Ga Eul snaked an arm towards it and switched it off.

"Forgotten," she replied, her voice hoarse.

Without any further words, Yi Jung lifted her up in bridal style, walking up to the bedroom. Ga Eul snuggled closer to him, undoing the clasp in her hair. As they went into the bedroom, Ga Eul pulled his tie out and threw it on the ground. He lay her down on the bed gently and lay down on top of her.

"I've missed you so much Ga Eul," he breathed as he kissed her.

"Please Yi Jung," Ga Eul heaved, "Hold me closer. I don't want to lose you ever again."

Wordlessly he pulled her top off, kissing her exposed flesh passionately. "My God! You're so damn beautiful!"

Ga Eul shuddered under him, pulling him closer. She pushed his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. The remaining clothes were taken of in haste. Their hands and lips were all over the other's body. Their breaths, skins and heartbeats mingled together heatedly. Their soft moans filled the air as they joined together, finally and truly welcoming the other in their lives.

* * *

The two lovers lay naked in each other's arms. Ga Eul's back was against his chest and Yi Jung lay his head on her hair, their fingers intertwined.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"I can't live without you," she whispered, "How did I get so lucky to meet you again?"

Yi Jung kissed her between the shoulder blades, "We are meant to be Ga Eul. We're soulmates."

Startled she turned to face him, "You did not just say that!"

Yi Jung grinned as he raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's wrong?"

"You scoffed at me when I said that," she said in mock indignation.

Yi Jung snickered gently removing a strand of hair from her face, "That was before I knew what was going on. You made me believe that soulmates do exist."

She snuggled closer, "How so?"

He pecked her forehead, "Because I can sense you. It's weird but you know, the other day when I reached the lounge, I knew you were there even before I'd seen you. I had sensed you at the base of the staircase."

Ga Eul's eyes widened, "Don't tell me!"

He nodded, "I've sensed you even before we started dating. I didn't think much of it back then, but after I lost you, I realized that I lost a part of my soul. And that's when I knew that you were right, soulmates do exist and that you are mine. And that's when I realized why I sensed you. "

A lone tear escaped Ga Eul's eyes as she looked up at him fondly, "Want to know something freaky?"

He ran his middle finger along her arm and whispered, "What?"

"I can sense you as well. I knew you were at the lounge even before I saw you," she said slowly.

He looked at her, shock clearly written on his face, "Really?"

She nodded, "I sensed you back in Namsan tower. In fact before that, back at the hospital cafeteria, I knew you were there even before I had seen you."

"This is unbelievable," He laughed a little, "Also a little freaky. You were right."

Ga Eul laughed and scooted closer to him, "A little?"

Yi Jung brushed his nose on her forehead, "Welcome back to where you belong, Ga Eul."

She smiled and brushed her cheek on his, "And boy am I glad to be back or what?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I'm telling you, a holiday will help the two of you, heaps!" Jan Di insisted.

The four women sat in the Gu mansion, enjoying some peace and quiet.

Ga Eul shrugged, "I know, but we don't want to go on a holiday now, not till the thing with his family is settled."

"Bah!" Jae Kyung waved a hand, "That old man just needs to understand that he's lost the battle."

Ga Eul smiled, "I have to say though I'm a bit surprised."

"About what?" Seo Hyun asked.

"Jan Di suggesting I go on a holiday with Yi Jung," Ga Eul grinned, "Last I remembered, she wasn't too thrilled about our relationship. What changed?"

Jan Di gave a mock scowl but then smiled, "Yi Jung changed my mind. I saw him go through hell and be back and he still loved you. That's when I knew that no one can love you more than him."

Ga Eul's face had a soft glow, "That's true. I'm lucky that way. But still, going on a holiday with just him before we are married, sort of sends the wrong message you know."

"What?" Jae Kyung was nonplussed, "Why should it send a wrong message?"

"Come on!" Seo Hyun scoffed, "You guys will be married any day now."

"Besides, don't tell me that you guys haven't had sex yet," Jan Di deadpanned causing Ga Eul to choke on her water.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul admonished.

"What?" Seo Hyun joined in, "You guys met after six years! I'm pretty sure you'd have had a tough time keeping your hands off each other. I was away from Ji Hoo for four years, and that in my mind are four years too many. We welcomed each other with some _pretty_ explosive stuff."

The rest of them laughed.

"Woo Bin wouldn't have let me get away," Jae Kyung added with a wink, "Not that I would let him go either."

Ga Eul laughed, "Yeah, well we did. But …"

"So?" Jan Di leaned forward.

"What so?"

"How was it?"

Ga Eul blushed a little but when the rest of them egged on, she grinned, "In how many languages can we say phenomenal?"

The gang whooped in unison.

"So what is the problem?" Seo Hyun said, "Go on that holiday, get reacquainted in more than one way," she finished with a wink.

* * *

"No. Not yet. It's not like we don't want to go on that holiday, we do, but now is not the time," was Yi Jung's response to the same proposal by the F4 at Jun Pyo's house.

"Why not?" Jun Pyo asked, "You guys deserve this time to yourselves."

"I'm not arguing that," Yi Jung said, "It's just that we have to settle things once and for all. I'm taking Ga Eul to a family luncheon tomorrow. That's when I declare that I'm marrying her."

Woo Bin grimaced, "It's not going to be pretty."

Yi Jung agreed, "No it isn't. But it has to be done."

"Good luck," Ji Hoo said.

* * *

When So Hyun Shik got off his bed the next morning, he felt the world black out in front of his eyes momentarily. He grabbed on to the bed post to steady himself. His left hand felt sore and he felt nauseous. He had originally intended to visit Chu Ga Eul's house last evening, but age seemed to have caught up with him. Last evening when he had left his office, he had felt the burning desire to lie down and thereby cancelled his plans. He would go to her house now. Part of him wanted to just give up. His son, his daughter-in-law, his grandsons and grand daughter-in-law, all of them seemed to be against the idea and his own health was deteriorating. He wondered if maybe it was his body's way of telling him that he needed to slow down. Last night as he lay on the bed, tired and feeling extremely sick, he wondered what it would be like to indulge his grandson.

But then he had upheld So traditions all his life, and he was loath to give it up at the fag-end of his life, just because Yi Jung was throwing a tantrum. After today's luncheon with the family, he would pay that girl a visit.

* * *

Ga Eul's fingers tightened around Yi Jung's. They stood at the entrance of the So mansion and she was palpitating.

"Please Yi Jung," she whispered, "I'm scared."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Do you trust me?"

She didn't need to think, "More than I trust myself."

"Then that's all you need to do," he said softly, "Just remember, no matter what happens in there, we're going to be together."

Ga Eul nodded, unable to say anything. Gently Yi Jung tugged her hand and she walked up the stairs with him. Although Ga Eul was well aware of Yi Jung's wealth, this was the first time she was stepping inside his house. She had never really seen anything other than his studio. She had told herself that she was prepared for it but the grandeur of the mansion managed to overwhelm her. She gulped a little and as if sensing her discomfort, Yi Jung gave her hand a light squeeze. "Relax," he whispered gently.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and smiled. She was with Yi Jung, there was nothing that could harm her with him around. She smiled at him, letting him know that she was fine. With a small smile of his own, Yi Jung led her down the foyer to the dining hall where a number of people were already gathered.

"Yi Jung, you've brought a guest?" an old woman asked.

Yi Jung 's smile grew a little as he said, "Grandma, this is Ga Eul. Ga Eul, my grandma."

"Oh so you're Ga Eul," the old woman said warmly, "Welcome child."

Yi Jung then proceeded to introduce her to his parents, both of whom appeared very happy to meet her. She then met his brother Il Hyun, his sister-in-law Eun Jae and his nephew Dae Hyun. So far, Ga Eul had felt no hostility from anyone. On the contrary, the So family seemed very pleased to meet her, just like Yi Jung had predicted.

* * *

Hea Jung, Kyung Mi, and Eun Jae had quickly dragged Ga Eul away, chatting animatedly. Ga Eul seemed to have clicked instantly with the So women, something that made him feel warm inside. His Ga Eul looked comfortable with his family, what more could he ask for?

Il Hyun walked up to Yi Jung, "She's cute."

Yi Jung grinned, "Thanks."

"Mother told us everything. Grandfather won't like it when he sees her," Il Hyun cautioned.

"I know," Yi Jung replied, "But I'm past caring. I'm here simply to inform him that this is the girl I'm marrying."

Hyun Sub patted his younger son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you. You're doing what I couldn't. You have mine and your mother's support."

Yi Jung stared at his father surprised and at a complete loss for words. He was saved from responding by the arrival of Hyun Shik. The man looked a little tired and Yi Jung wondered what was wrong with him. He didn't get the time to ponder on it because Hyun Shik's eyes had zeroed in on Ga Eul.

"Yi Jung," the old man said in a hoarse voice, "Now you've really crossed the line. You dared to bring her in to my house?"

"And what is so wrong about it?" Hyun Sub spoke up, "Ga Eul is eventually going to be the daughter-in-law of this family and by that relation this is her house. So why can't she come to her own house?"

"Hyun Sub!" the man thundered, "I will not accept her as my daughter-in-law, I thought I made that abundantly clear!"

"And I thought I made it abundantly clear that I'm marrying her," Yi Jung responded levelly, "I brought her here to introduce her to everyone."

"What's the point?" Hyun Shik bit back, losing his patience, "It's not like I'll allow this wedding to take place."

"Why not?" for the first time in the memory of everyone present, Hea Jung had spoken against her husband, "What exactly is wrong with her? Why are you so dead set against this match?"

Hyun Shik's voice carried a hint of displeasure, "Hea Jung, you stay out of this."

"No I won't. I'm your wife," she replied stoically, "I've stood alongside you all these years, and I've been with you through all the rights and wrongs that you've done. But this time I won't. Hyun Sub has told me what you've done. I cannot stand by a man who toys with people's lives so mercilessly."

For the first time in his life, Yi Jung saw his grandfather speechless. He stared at his wife for sixty years as if he was seeing her for the first time. Very slowly he turned to look at each of the So standing in the room. "Nobody else sees what is wrong here?"

As one being they all shook their heads.

"What's wrong with loving someone, grandfather?" Il Hyun asked, "Love is beautiful."

"And Yi Jung is old enough to decide what he wants. I want my son to have a choice, something that we never had," Kyung Mi added.

Hyun Sub nodded, "I agree with Kyung Mi. I won't let my son have the same fate that befell me."

"Yi Jung has suffered enough. Please grandfather, allow him this happiness," Eun Jae pleaded.

"I'm his grandmother and I've welcomed Ga Eul as the daughter-in-law of this house," Hea Jung stated, "As your wife, I would suggest you accept it with dignity."

Without a word Hyun Shik turned around and walked away.

* * *

That evening Ga Eul was at her home, reading a book. The luncheon at So mansion had been a tense one. Even after Hyun Shik had left the scene in a huff, his anger still hung over the group like a dark cloud. Everyone was fairly certain that Hyun Shik would retaliate he wouldn't accept defeat so easily. According to Hea Jung Hyun Shik was the most stubborn man she had ever known, he would do everything that he could before he accepted his defeat. After the lunch Yi Jug had dropped her home.

Upon realizing that her parents weren't home, Yi Jung had wanted to stay but Ga Eul was firm. He had been neglecting his work ever since she had returned and that's why she had pushed him out of the door, ensuring him that she would be fine. She lay on her bed, lost in her book when the doorbell rang. She dropped the book on the bed and rushed to the door, expecting her father to return.

She opened the door without checking and gasped in surprise upon seeing the person standing there.

"Can I come in?" Hyun Shik asked.

Ga Eul's first instinct was to slam the door on his face, but she suppressed the desire. She was determined to come as the better person. "Come in."

The old man walked in slowly. Ga Eul noticed that his walk seemed strained and for a moment felt pity for him. "How did you reach here with all the people keeping an eye on the house?"

"I've been around," he replied simply, sitting down with obvious effort.

Ga Eul closed the door gently and settled down facing him, "What do you want?"

"That's exactly what I want to ask you," he said in a low voice, "What do you want?"

Ga Eul sighed, "I thought it was pretty clear. I want to be with the man I love."

"Why? Why is it so important?" he asked fervently, "Why did you win? Why did I lose?"

Ga Eul was taken aback, "Win? Lose? We were not at war. Why are you so upset? Is it so bad to let your grandson be happy?"

Hyun Shik smiled thinly, "Traditions. My life has been dictated by traditions. I'm old and it is tough fpr me to look away from what I've upheld all my life. But today I realized that I'm nothing but a relic of a bygone era. No one cares about me anymore, no one needs me. I'm nothing but a shadow of the past, that's all."

Ga Eul shook her head, "You're wrong. They all love you, they're simply disagreeing. Disagreement doesn't mean hatred."

"I don't need your reassurances girl," his words sounded a little slurry, "Go on, do whatever you want. Don't expect my blessings for you're not getting any."

Ga Eul remained seated as the old man stood up and started walking to the door. Ga Eul noticed that his movements were very stiff and laborious. She felt a sense of déjà vu. She had seen this kind of lethargy and restricted movements before but she couldn't recollect where. However all the alarm bells were ringing in her mind, she had a feeling that something was about to happen. Hyun Shik's left arm gave a twitch and suddenly everything in her mind clicked and she leapt up. Almost instantly, Hyun Shik paused, swayed on the spot and collapsed. Ga Eul let out a terrified yell.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**One Year Later**

Yi Jung straightened his tie for the umpteenth time causing Woo Bin to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Seriously bro," Prince Song muttered, "You look just fine."

"Then why don't I feel fine?" Yi Jeong shot back.

Jun Pyo snickered, "Pre-wedding jitters. Happened to me too, remember?"

"Entirely too well," Yi Jung grimaced. He would never forget seeing the then twenty-four year old Jun Pyo sitting by the toilet bowl, his legs splayed in front of him, dressed in nothing but boxer shorts, crying into toilet paper. It was one of the very few scenes Yi Jung wished he could un-see, but not even the strongest of bleach could erase.

"I must say, Yi Jung is handling it better than you," Woo Bin added with a chuckle.

"Infinitely," Ji Hoo agreed, "Here, have this. You'll feel better."

"Alcohol?" Yi Jung looked sceptical, "Would that be wise?"

Ji Hoo nodded, "Trust me. It helped me."

"You had pre-wedding jitters?" Jun Pyo gaped, "You were so damn zen."

The doctor grinned, "No I wasn't. I was almost peeing in my pants."

"Could've fooled me," Woo Bin marvelled with a whistle.

Yi Jung looked at the stainless steel flask sceptically and then drank it nevertheless. Just as he was finishing the dregs of it, Kyung Mi called him to give him some last minute instructions and Ji Hoo sat down next to Woo Bin and Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin leaned in, questioning Ji Hoo's wisdom, "He has butterflies in his stomach already and you gave him alcohol? Won't he throw up?"

Ji Hoo merely chuckled, shaking his head in refusal.

"I would if I were him," Jun Pyo added.

"No you wouldn't," Ji Hoo said, his eyes gleaming, "I didn't give him alcohol. That's just placebo."

"Placebo?" the two echoed.

Ji Hoo nodded, still chuckling, "I added a few drops of vodka for smell, but it's mostly water. He's too nervous to notice."

Before the two could respond in anyway, Yi Jung walked back, "Thanks Ji Hoo. I already feel better."

The F3 struggled to keep a straight face as Ji Hoo winked and showed him a thumbs-up sign.

* * *

"Ga Eul!" Jae Kyung cried, "You look sooooo pretty! Yi Jung wouldn't be able to keep his eyes and hands off you!"

Ga Eul smiled nervously, adjusting her veil. "I'm so scared," her voice sounded shrill.

Seo Hyun held her by the shoulders, "Don't be. You're marrying him after so many years. You've finally been accepted by the entire family, what more do you want?"

Ga Eul bit her lip, causing Jan Di to scream, "Yah! I spent so long making sure you have a good lipstick and now you're ruining it all. Stay still!"

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly. Truly her journey up to here hadn't been easy. Even after returning to Seoul after six years, she had faced hostility from Hyun Shik. She could still remember the sheer horror she had felt when Hyun Shik had collapsed in her house. Abject terror had frozen her for a few precious seconds but then she had jolted into action.

She had identified the signs of a heart-attack having once seen her father going through the same. She had then acted quickly, calling the ambulance. She had performed a timely CPR on him to ensure that he didn't lose oxygen. The paramedics had come fairly quickly and he was whisked away to the hospital in less than ten minutes. Ga Eul had been with him throughout and ensured that he got the required attention. Once she was certain that Hyun Shik was in good hands, she dialled Yi Jung's number.

Hyun Shik had been in a coma for seven long weeks and over this period Ga Eul had been next to Yi Jung as he oscillated between being worried for his grandfather and guilt that he was somehow responsible for the old man's health. At the end of the seventh week, Hyun Shik had woken up but the attack had completely paralyzed his left side.

Ga Eul had expected him to be angry, blaming her for his disease, but the brush with death had changed him. She could recollect that life changing conversation vividly, as if it had taken place but yesterday.

* * *

_Ga Eul and Yi Jung sat by Hyun Shik's bed. The old man looked, frail, tired and very weak._

_"Yi Jung," he called out in a low voice, "Come here son."_

_Slowly Yi Jung walked up to his grandfather and held his outstretched hand. He couldn't get over how thin his hand seemed. "Yes Grandfather."_

_"I… I…," Hyun Shik coughed painfully, "I'm sorry son."_

_Completely taken aback, Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul, unsure of what to say._

_"I have done wrong by you," Hyun Shik said weakly, his words coming out jumbled because of his paralyzed left side, "And I've wronged Ga Eul. And my entire family as well. This is the outcome of my deeds. The Gods have punished me justly." He fell silent, wheezing heavily. _

_"Don't talk Grandfather, please don't. Forget about it all," Yi Jung said hurriedly. Ga Eul knew that he was on the verge of tears. Much as Yi Jung had hated his grandfather, he had not wanted the man to die. She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It calmed him down and Yi Jung had then started to leave but Hyun Shik had more to say._

_"Stay," he pleaded, "I don't have much time Yi Jung ah. Before I leave the world, I want to see you married."_

_"Grandfather, don't talk like that!" Yi Jung cried, "You'll get well soon and then we'll see about things like marriage."_

_Hyun Shik looked at Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, tell him he's being unreasonable, child."_

_"No he's not," she responded, "You have to get well and that's all there is to it."_

_That was the only time in his adult life that someone had seen Hyun Shik cry. _

* * *

Today Hyun Shik had become able to sit on the wheelchair. While he had not recovered completely, he had recuperated enough so that the wedding could be held. Once Hyun Shik had accepted Ga Eul, he had actually come to like her as a person. Meanwhile, Ga Eul and Yi Jung had also taken the time to get reacquainted with each other, both as friends and as lovers. Over the year, the two had grown even closer, not only to each other but the respective families as well.

The wedding had become the talk of town and everyone had come to see it. The wedding hall was bedecked with flowers and baubles. The So clan was dressed impeccably and they looked happy as they went about ensuring that the guests were comfortable. Pretty soon, it was time for the wedding to start.

The groom walked in looking elegant in a black tuxedo, followed by his three best men, the F3. So Yi Jung walked up to the altar and the three stepped back and took their positions behind him. The choir struck up a new rhythm and the attending crowd turned their heads around to look at the entrance. Soon Seo Hyun stepped in as the flower girl, wearing a mauve dress.

She was followed by the bride dressed in pale gold, her arm intertwined around her father's. They were followed by Jan Di and Jae Kyung also dressed in mauve. The small group walked up to the podium where the groom was waiting with a small smile on his face. Sung Ho handed his blushing daughter's hand to Yi Jung. The minister conducted the marriage rituals as Tye Hun and Jae Kyung cried softly.

"Do you, So Yi Jung, take Chu Ga Eul as your legally wedded wife?" The minister asked the groom.

"I do," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Do you, Chu Ga Eul , take So Yi Jung as your legally wedded husband?" the question was directed at the bride.

"I do," she replied coyly.

"You may kiss the bride now," the minister said.

"Keep it PG please!" Woo Bin hooted just as Yi Jung leaned in, causing the entire gathering to burst out laughing, including the bride and groom. Finally when the laughter died down, Yi Jung leaned in and gently moulded his lips against Ga Eul's. The two had finally gotten their 'happily ever after'. They had finally showed the world what happens When a Casanova Loves.


End file.
